Régénération
by Mylinette
Summary: Deux ans et demi après la défaite de Kazuya, chacun continue sa petite vie. Tout change quand il se libère et clame sa vengeance. Lars décide de l'attirer et de le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute par un ultime tournoi. Suite de "Renaissance".
1. Paix

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour ! J'ai pas pu me retenir longtemps, je sais XD._

_Donc, pour les nouveaux, cette fiction est la suite de « Renaissance », elle-même étant la suite de « Réveil » (anciennement "L'Invitée" - ouais, faut suivre). Vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire mais cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre comment on en est arrivés là._

_J'ai aussi mis le même rating que les autres, mais si jamais mes scènes de vous-savez-quoi vont trop loin, prévenez-moi également, je le changerais._

_Here__ we go ! (comme dirait Mario)._

* * *

Paix

Un léger bip la sortant de sa rêverie, Xiaoyu se réveilla subitement sur sa chaise. Les cours en amphithéâtre étaient les plus rudes pour elle. Le manque d'interaction avait souvent raison de son attention, et elle finissait la plupart du temps soit par s'endormir, soit par regarder les visages des autres élèves d'un air ennuyé. En plus de cela, ses camarades de cours aimaient bien se poster sur les côtés de la salle, ce qui faisait que même quand elle faisait l'effort d'écouter d'une oreille, son regard se perdait derrière les fenêtres.

Le message qu'elle venait de recevoir par contre méritait selon elle toute son attention. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le lut :

« Tu arrives à quelle heure demain ? »

Simple, droit au but, fidèle à lui-même. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'attendre à plus et de toute manière elle n'en demandait pas tant. La fioriture n'était pas la spécialité de Jin et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Elle allait s'empresser de le lui faire remarquer quand elle fut de nouveau interrompue par le coude de Miharu :

- Hé, Tôshi-kun te regarde.

- C'est qui Tôshi-kun ?

- Xiaoooo, tu te moques de moi ? fit la jeune fille en montrant discrètement du pouce un jeune homme quelques rangées plus bas à gauche qui les fixaient.

- Il est très discret, soupira Xiaoyu en retournant à son message.

- C'est Tôshi-kun Xiao, lança une de leur camarade derrière elle. C'est la star de la fac, il n'a pas besoin d'être discret.

- C'est moi la star de la fac ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Depuis quand il s'attribue ce titre ? Il se prend pour qui ?

- Xiao, je crois que tu ne saisis pas la situation, fit Miharu d'un ton las. Il te matte.

- Et donc ? Il veut peut-être un duel ou un truc du genre. Ma réputation me précède, héhé.

Ses amis soupirèrent en cachant leurs visages et Xiaoyu put enfin envoyer son SMS en paix. Elle était habituée à ce que Miharu lui parle d'autres garçons et elle avait pris l'habitude de faire l'autruche. Ça faisait deux ans et demi que ce petit manège tournait entre elles et elle ne se prit pas la tête pour si peu. Sa tête était d'ailleurs déjà repartie dans les nuages.

- Tu as prévu quoi pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Miharu alors qu'elles sortaient de l'amphithéâtre.

- J'sais pas, grogna Xiaoyu, une sucette à la bouche.

- Ça tombe un week-end, tu pourrais faire une fête ! Payée par la Mishima Corporation on devrait pouvoir faire un truc de malade !

- Miharu, je ne suis jamais là-bas le week-end, soupira-t-elle. Et puis qui j'inviterai ? Il n'y aurait que des vautours voulant une bonne position pour leurs fins d'études ou des groupies courant après Lars… Depuis qu'on voit sa tête partout à la télé j'arrête pas de me faire harceler…

- Oh, tu exagères… Et puis je suis sûre que Tôshi-kun viendrait seulement pour le plaisir de te voir, fit Miharu en lui donna un coup de coude.

- Roooh, prends-le pour toi ton Tôshi-kun, j'en veux pas.

- Xiaooo, tu sais bien que mon corps est déjà pris…

- D'habitude ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça de te partager…

Miharu s'accrocha au bras de Xiaoyu et elle quittèrent l'université en rigolant.

* * *

- La reporter pour TV Tokyo vient d'arriver, informa Alisa en posant un dossier sur le bureau de Lars, situé au plus haut étage de la maison-mère de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Et voici le rapport pour la reforestation rendu par la section environnementale.

- Mmh… Je le lirai plus tard, soupira Lars en posant paresseusement sa tête sur son bureau. Je suis trop fatigué là…

- La reporter attend, rit doucement Alisa.

- Je m'en fous.

Il ouvrit un œil et l'observa en souriant. La jeune cyborg avait les cheveux qui avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu du dos mais mis à part ça elle n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Il avait toujours été surpris que son corps évolue normalement. Avant de mourir, Bosconovitch lui avait expliqué que ses études luis avaient permis de la garder la plus humaine. Elle n'était pa une androïde, mais plutôt un cyborg perfectionné. Lee la comparait à une sorte de mélange entre un Jack et Bryan Fury, mais quand il la regardait, la maintenant, il ne voyait qu'une jolie petite chose fragile.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Rien. Aaaah, Jin était bien meilleur que moi pour ça, soupira-t-il en s'étirant sur son fauteuil. Je suis un soldat moi, pas un pdg…

Elle sourit et passa de son côté du bureau pour lui masser doucement les épaules.

- Je pense qu'il n'accepterait pas d'échanger à nouveau sa place, dit-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il en posant machinalement sa joue sur une de ses mains. Pour rien au monde.

* * *

Xiaoyu eut un peu de mal à atterrir sur ses pieds quand elle arriva à Yakushima en fin de journée. L'hélicoptère faisait beaucoup de vent et ses couettes lui revenaient sans cesse dans les yeux. Elle avait à peine posé les pieds dans l'herbe que l'engin repartait déjà haut dans le ciel.

- Ils auraient pu me balancer du ciel ça aurait été pareil, grommela-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour admirer le paysage. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Un climat tropical, des rizières géantes et des collines vertes à perte de vue.

Un ruisseau d'eau claire longeait le chemin de pierre montant qu'elle devait emprunter. Elle passa une porte torii blanche et grimpa jusqu'à arriver à une grande clairière où avait été construite une grande maison japonaise traditionnelle entourée de roches et d'eau.

Il était déjà là, appuyé tranquillement sur une des poutres de l'entrée, les mains nonchalamment rangées dans les poches de son pantalon d'entrainement. Xiaoyu sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et courut vers lui, mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par une gigantesque masse noire et blanche qui lui bloqua la route et la porta comme si elle était une simple brindille.

- Pandaaaaaa ! Pose-moi !

Elle n'eut en guise de réponse qu'un grognement et fut secouée comme un prunier.

- Elle n'a pas trop apprécié que tu ne viennes pas le week-end dernier, lança Jin qui l'avait tranquillement rejointe dans le jardin d'entrée quand Panda eut bien daigné reposer Xiaoyu.

- Ah, je sais, répondit-elle en se massant le bas du dos. Mais j'avais un examen important…

- Je ne te fais pas de reproches.

- Je sais, fit-elle en caressant doucement le haut du crâne de Panda qui s'était enfin calmée. Tu allais t'entraîner ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ta tenue.

- En quelque sorte. Mais j'ai comme qui dirait été interrompu dans mon élan par le vacarme d'un gros hélicoptère militaire.

- T'es en train de te plaindre ? fit Xiaoyu, un sourire mi amusé mi suspicieux sur le visage.

- Je dis simplement que tu pourrais venir en bateau ou au moins arriver par l'aéroport de la côte.

- Et marcher jusqu'ici ? Tu m'as bien regardée ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, le visage fermé mais le regard brillant.

Xiaoyu ne sut pas exactement comment c'était arrivé mais quelques secondes plus tard elle se retrouva débraillée et appuyée dangereusement sur un meuble laqué de la pièce qui servait de chambre à Jin, ce dernier collé entre ses jambes en train de se noyer dans son cou.

- Tes examens deviennent de plus en plus problématiques, souffla-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il glissait sa main sous le débardeur blanc de la jeune fille pour le soulever négligemment au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il y plongea sa tête pour y déposer des baisers passionnés et Xiaoyu le guida instinctivement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Ça veut dire qu'il est peut-être temps que j'arrête mes études, soupira-t-elle.

Jin, refroidi instantanément, se releva pour lui faire face.

- OK, on devrait peut-être parler de ça plus tard, lança-t-elle en voyant son air contrarié.

- Tu veux arrêter tes études ? demanda-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- J'y ai songé oui, répondit Xiaoyu en réarrangeant ses vêtements.

- On a déjà parlé de ça. Tu dois terminer tes études, c'est la meilleure façon de pouvoir obtenir ce que tu veux. Tout ne tombe pas du ciel.

- Je ne vois pourquoi je devrais terminer mes études si c'est pour finir ermite sur une île perdue dans l'océan pacifique ! lança-t-elle, perdant patience.

Vu le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer Xiaoyu comprit très vite que cette dernière remarque était loin de lui plaire. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand elle le vit essayer de sortir de la chambre.

- Déménager serait un trop gros sacrifice à faire pour moi ? s'énerva-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas.

Il fit demi-tour brutalement et s'avança lui aussi.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu es bien en train de parler de sacrifices ? Tu ne trouves pas que j'en ai fait assez ? lança-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Je suis enfin tranquille ici !

- Ne va pas sur ce terrain là Jin.

- C'est toi qui viens de m'y emmener.

- Tes fameux sacrifices dont tu es si fier, tu ne les as jamais faits directement pour moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. Tu les as faits pour le monde, et pour tous ces gens innocents que tu ne connaissais même pas. Et si je n'avais pas été là, tu les aurais faits quand-même. Ma vie entière t'a été dévouée, et mon corps peut très bien le prouver, fit-elle au bord des larmes en posant son poing sur la cicatrice sur son épaule. A côté de ça, te demander de déménager ne serait pas te demander de gros efforts.

- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

Jin regretta ses mots à l'instant où ils étaient sortis de sa bouche.

- Jiiiiin, arriva soudainement un petit enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Tu avais dit que tu nous apprendrais le c- Oh, tu as une invitée ?

Xiaoyu regarda le petit garçon d'un air triste puis chercha à quitter la chambre.

- Non, Xiao, tenta Jin quand elle passa devant lui, je ne voulais pas dire ç-

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux rouges.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

Un moment plus tard, il entendit la porte coulissante de l'entrée de la maison se refermer.

* * *

- Et tu es à Osaka, parce-que… ? lança suspicieusement Asuka, vêtue de sa tenue d'entraînement, à la personne qui se présentait devant les portes du dojo de son père.

- Bah, je me promenais avec ma moto et comme je passais dans le coin… répondit Hwoarang d'un air peu concerné.

- Tu passais dans le coin ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, ouais.

- Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais retourné habiter en Corée.

- C'est pas faux.

- Et c'est quoi le genre de raison qui t'a poussé à faire une promenade de 800 kilomètres ? hurla-t-elle subitement.

- Bon, la seule donnée que tu dois retenir, fit-il en la prenant par les épaules, c'est que je me suis retrouvé coincé ici à cause d'un enchaînement inopiné de coïncidences désastreuses, et que je ne connais personne dans cette ville à part toi. Et par un tournant encore plus dramatique, ma bécane est en panne et j'ai comme qui dirait plus un rond. Ça me fait autant chier que toi que je me pointe ici, mais j'en appelle à ta grande générosité.

- Va crever !

- Asuka, retentit la voix du père de celle-ci un peu plus loin. Qui est ton ami ? Sois un peu plus polie, ne le laisse pas sur le pas de la porte.

- C'est pas mon ami ! se retourna-t-elle.

- Oh, Asuka-chan, tu es si dure… fit Hwoarang d'une faible voix mais pourtant assez fort pour que son père l'entende.

- Allons, fais-le entrer. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme cela, fit à nouveau son père.

Hwoarang lança un léger sourire de victoire à la jeune fille et rentra dans le dojo comme s'il était chez lui, donnant une gentille tape sur les fesses d'Asuka au passage. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire, le rouge aux joues, mais à la seconde où elle se ressaisit, elle tenta de lui apprendre sa manière de penser par un coup de pied retourné… qu'il évita sans grande difficulté, le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargissant encore plus.

* * *

- Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça dehors. Il fait presque nuit.

Assise sur un rocher, regardant droit devant elle, Xiaoyu ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Jin soupira et plaça malgré elle une veste sur ses épaules avant de se placer devant le rocher pour la forcer à l'écouter.

- Xiao… commença-t-il en penchant la tête, tentant de capter son regard. Tu dois comprendre que j'ai des liens ici. Et il y a aussi des gens qui vivent au village en bas à qui je tiens maintenant.

- De mieux en mieux, lança-t-elle en roulant des yeux, prête à partir.

- Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je suis en train de te dire, la coupa-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à se rasseoir. Ce n'est pas si facile. J-

- C'est facile ! lança-t-elle enfin en le regardant. La décision est facile. Mais c'est encore plus facile de ne pas en prendre.

- Xi-

- Je devrais passer avant tout le reste. Malgré tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans ta vie, après tout ce qui est arrivé, je devrais passer en premier.

- Si tu arrêtais de me couper à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, tu saurais que c'est le cas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses dans ma vie Xiao, dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. C'est difficile d'y renoncer.

- Tu as toujours planifié ta vie comme si tu étais tout seul, et c'était aux autres de s'adapter à toi. Les temps ont changé depuis… Il n'y a plus aucune raison d'agir de cette façon.

- Je sais.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête en baissant les yeux. Peu surpris, il se contenta de coller ses lèvres sur son front. Il se retira et ils restèrent un moment comme ça dans le jardin, sans bouger et sans se regarder.

- Je t'aime Xiao.

Sous l'effet de cette bombe, elle leva les yeux, complètement abasourdie.

- Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre ses mots à nouveau sortir de ma bouche, ajouta-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Hein ? Comment ça à nouveau ? Tu ne l'as jamais dit, rétorqua-t-elle, étonnée.

- A ma mère. Il ya très, très longtemps… Mais ce n'est pas la question ici. Je veux bien… Je veux bien retourner à Tokyo.

- Vraiment ? s'illumina-t-elle.

- Oui, mais il est absolument hors de question que je mette les pieds dans quelconque immeuble ou manoir lié au nom Mishima.

- Je pense pouvoir faire ce sacrifice, rit-elle.

Il sourit et l'embrassa finalement, la jeune fille s'accrochant à son cou de toutes ses forces.

* * *

- Nous venons de le localiser, informa un mercenaire en rentrant dans une grande tente dressée dans les montagnes du nord du Japon.

- Parfait ! se réjouit Anna dans son uniforme rouge, confortablement installée sur une large chaise derrière une table, un verre de vin à la main. Commencez à creuser dès que vous le pourrez.

- Bien mademoiselle !

- Il est temps de se réveiller, mon petit démon, sourit-elle pour elle-même avant de boire son verre.

* * *

_Evidemment, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi paisible !_

_Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierai, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de commenter )_


	2. Menace

Menace

Il avait plus toute la nuit mais ça n'avait pas empêché Xiaoyu de dormir comme une masse. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez éprouvants et elle subissait clairement le contre coup. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva toute seule dans son lit. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et elle se maudit un instant d'avoir encore gâché le peu de temps qui lui était permis de retourner à Yakushima.

Les cheveux lâchés et emmêlés sur ses épaules, elle se leva difficilement dans le t-shirt froissé qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et chercha Jin dans toute la maison. Elle le trouva dehors, en train d'enseigner quelques mouvements de combat à deux jeunes qui vivaient dans le village le plus proche. Elle s'en amusa au début mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle se rendit compte qu'avec ses exigences ces enfants perdraient aussi quelqu'un d'important pour eux. Jin leva les yeux vers elle et libéra les enfants pour la journée avant de la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en notant son air triste.

- Rien, sourit Xiaoyu. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front :

- Tu peux retourner te coucher tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Non, non, ça va. Si je me rendors maintenant le réveil sera encore plus difficile ! Si jamais, je pourrais faire une sieste cet après-midi…

- Bien. Fais comme tu le sens, fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Je vais me doucher.

- Mmh…

Il entra puis se retourna subitement vers elle.

- Tu viens ?

Xiaoyu sourit légèrement au rictus que Jin lui lançait, puis saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit.

* * *

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation, grommela Asuka alors qu'Hwoarang trônait juste au-dessus d'elle, un sourire en coin.

- Bravo ! Quel talent ! s'exclama le père d'Asuka non loin d'eux.

Hwoarang se releva tranquillement du tatami et proposa sa main à Asuka qu'elle refusa sans aucune surprise.

- Je ne maîtrise pas trop ce style de combat mais je l'ai toujours trouvé impressionnant ! s'approcha le père d'Asuka.

- Sa tête est déjà assez grosse, n'en rajoute pas, grogna Asuka en s'étirant le dos.

- Asuka, la jalousie c'est très laid sur le visage d'une fille. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à terre, entraîne-toi plus.

- C'est quoi cette réflexion ? Il a triché ! Tu l'as vu en plus !

- Les petits pièges font partie du jeu, Asuka-chan, sourit Hwoarang.

- Va crever !

- Tu devrais être reconnaissante qu'il t'apprenne des choses, réprimanda son père. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller en ville. Vous n'avez qu'à continuer à vous exercer…

D'un simple signe d'adieu, il referma les portes du dojo.

- Quelle est la vraie raison ? fit Asuka d'un ton hargneux vers Hwoarang.

- La raison de quoi ? soupira-t-il en ramassant une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

- La raison de ta venue ici. La raison pour laquelle tu restes. Tu aurais dû déjà partir avec l'argent qu'on t'a prêté. Argent qu'on ne reverra sûrement jamais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton argent. Je vous le rendrais.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Hwoarang balança sa serviette et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Méfiante, Asuka recula de quelques pas mais il fut plus rapide et la rattrapa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Hein ? rougit-elle subitement.

- Dis-moi…

Il se rapprocha encore doucement, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Asuka savait que le fait qu'il soit si prêt ne présageait rien de bon mais elle restait paralysée.

- Dis-moi… où est Kazama.

Toute rougeur sur le visage d'Asuka s'envola dans la seconde. D'un un grand vacarme, Hwoarang traverse le dojo dans les airs et atterrit contre le mur d'en face.

- T'es venu que pour ça ? hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi d'autre ? sourit-il en se relevant, massant son postérieur sans aucune gêne.

- Je… Je sais pas ! rougit Asuka. Et je ne sais pas où est Jin ! Personne ne sait, même pas moi ! Tu ne demandes pas à la bonne personne !

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à contacter Xiaoyu, et Miharu me hait trop pour me dire quoique ce soit, alors j'ai pensé que tu finirais par me le dire…

- Eh bien je n'en sais rien ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'était quoi tout ce cinéma depuis hier ? Tu aurais dû me le demander dès le début !

- J'ai peut-être menti pour la moto et la raison de ma venue, mais je n'ai pas menti sur le fait que je n'avais pas d'argent et pas de toit. Si je n'avais pas trouvé une bonne raison vous ne m'auriez pas laissé dormir ici. Je me suis entraîné dur pendant ces deux années, et j'ai l'intention de tester mes nouvelles techniques sur lui…

- Pff…

Hwoarang sourit et s'avança à nouveau vers elle.

- C'est quoi ça, Asuka-chaaan ? Serait-ce un soupçon de déception ?

- J-

- Asuka ! retentit la voix de son père au-dehors. J'y vais, tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Une seconde !

Elle lança un regard noir à Hwoarang qui n'en fut que peu perturbé, ramassa ses tongs laissées à l'entrée et sortit du dojo. Le rouquin ricana légèrement pour lui-même et partit prendre une douche.

* * *

- Tss… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? pensa tout haut Raven.

Il était assez éloigné du site où avait été enterré Kazuya mais ses puissantes jumelles purent lui montrer l'état exact de la situation. Anna supervisait l'ouverture d'une explosion dans la roche pour sans aucun doute récupérer ce qu'il restait du demi-démon. Il savait cependant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps. Le sceau qu'il avait fait poser par Zafina devrait les empêcher d'atteindre leur but pendant un long moment encore, mais il y avait de fortes chances qu'il finisse par céder un jour ou l'autre si Anna y mettait les moyens nécessaires. Qu'elle y parvienne ou pas, aucun risque ne devait être pris et il décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir en force.

* * *

- Tu le sens quand je fais ça ? demanda Lars couché sur un coude sur le grand canapé de son bureau, passant doucement un doigt dans le bas du dos d'Alisa, allongée devant lui.

- Evidemment que je le sens, rit-elle. Pourquoi je ne le sentirais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il soupira et se mit sur le dos. Son idée d'instaurer une sieste en plein milieu de l'après-midi lui avait semblé une bonne idée, mais maintenant qu'il faisait une pause, il avait à nouveau du temps pour penser aux choses qui le tracassait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête.

- Je suis juste très fatigué, répondit-il en se massant le front.

Elle se retourna complètement et le regarda.

- Peut-être… Peut-être que tu te poses trop de questions, lança-t-elle. Tu devrais être plus instinctif.

- Comme Jin ? Probablement. Quand il dirigeait tout ça il n'avait pas l'air aussi crevé que je le suis. En même temps, le connaissant, peut-être qu'il se donnait juste un genre…

- Je ne parlais pas de l'entreprise.

Il cligna des yeux et la regarda, intrigué.

- De quoi parles-tu alors ?

- Je… Je suis comme un bébé. Je ne me rappelle pas de ma vie avant d'avoir été… améliorée. J'ai les bases, mais pour comprendre ce que représente chaque chose il faut l'avoir vécu dans le passé… Et ce n'est pas mon cas. Du coup, je m'aide en observant les autres et ce qu'ils ressentent pour essayer de définir ce que moi je ressens.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

- Jin… Jin se posait aussi beaucoup de questions. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il s'empêchait volontairement d'être éperdument amoureux parce qu'il avait encore trop de questions sans réponse dans son esprit. Mais à la seconde où il a arrêté de se les poser, tout est devenu si beau… Et… je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu ne fais pas pareil. Nous sommes supposés tirer des leçons de ce que nous vivons et de ce que nous voyons, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à… remplir ma tête. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil, finit-elle en le regardant gentiment. Suis-je repoussante ?

- Je… Quoi ? Non, non, évidemment que non. Tu es loin de l'être, sourit-il.

- Alors je ne comprends encore moins. Lee dit que quand un homme est attiré par une femme, ils doivent fai-

- Il faut que tu arrêtes définitivement d'écouter ce que te raconte Lee sur ce genre de choses. C'est un pervers. Il n'est vraiment pas l'exemple à suivre, crois-moi.

- Oh… Bien, dit-elle doucement.

- Lee n'a aucune expérience en matière de relation. Il traite les femmes comme des objets. Il est plus respectueux envers son stupide tas de ferraille de Combot.

- Mais… Je suis un objet. Et je suis aussi un tas de ferraille…

Lars ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien conscient des questions qu'elle devait se poser elle aussi.

- Attends une seconde… lança-t-il enfin, tirant un peu abruptement son épaule vers lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il ne t'a rien fait ? Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait !

- Heu… Je ne saurais pas trop te dire, réfléchit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Il t'a touchée ?

- Oh oui, souvent.

- Hein ? se leva-t-il soudainement sur ses fesses. Quand ça ? Il t'a fait quoi ?

Alisa le regarda pendant quelques secondes, hébétée et ne sachant quoi répondre. Puis elle comprit enfin et se mit à rire d'une façon si adorable que Lars en fut très perturbé.

- Lars, dit-elle enfin entre deux hoquets, je sais faire la différence entre réparation et copulation.

Le visage du leader s'adoucit en la voyant continuer à rire, et il se maudit un instant pour sa bêtise.

- Je m'en serais voulu si ça n'avait pas été le cas, dit-il doucement.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en essayant d'arrêter ses soubresauts, une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Ce détail ne lui échappa et d'un geste doux il récupéra la larme sur le bout de son doigt. Elle le regarda faire, enfin calmée, et fut surprise quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps car ils furent interrompus par une la sonnerie du téléphone du bureau. Lars se leva dans un grognement vers son fauteuil et mit le haut-parleur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Un appel sur votre ligne privée Monsieur, répondit une voix masculine. C'est urgent.

- Bien. Transmettez-le-moi.

Un long bip se fit entendre pendant que Lars observait Alisa se relever doucement du grand canapé avant de le rejoindre. Une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien le sortit rapidement de sa rêverie.

- C'est Raven. J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

- Xiao, tu n'as pas dit un mot de toute la journée… soupira Jin en rentrant dans sa chambre, la voyant regarder au dehors. Tu n'as pratiquement pas mangé non plus, et tu ne t'es toujours pas habillée…

- Ah, oui… Je fais du lard, sourit-elle, ses yeux restant absents.

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille après l'avoir rejointe et l'avoir entourée de ses bras.

- Peut-être que tu devrais rester ici finalement.

- C'est quoi ce revirement ?

- Ces enfants… Ils ont besoin de toi non ?

Il la lâcha et commença à changer les draps du futon.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

- Mai-

- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre à se battre Xiao, coupa-t-il. Plus maintenant. Pour nous, à leur âge, c'était différent. Le monde était différent, on n'a pas eu le choix. Je suis certain que si ma mère l'avait eu, elle se serait contentée d'une vie paisible d'"ermite" au lieu de m'apprendre ce genre de choses.

Xiaoyu sourit à la référence mais elle n'ajouta rien, reprenant son observation.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, fit-il enfin en posant de nouveaux draps sur le lit.

- Je sais… Mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.

- De quel genre ? demanda-t-il en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire et en plissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, je dois encore me faire des films, sourit-elle.

- De quel genre ?

Xiaoyu se retourna doucement vers lui, des larmes coulant de ses yeux malgré elle.

- Ma cicatrice me fait mal…

Jin ouvrit de grands yeux et lâcha le tissu qu'il avait en main.

- Depuis quand ?

- Quelques heures, sanglota-t-elle en le voyant se précipiter sur elle. Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû le dire, mais je pouvais pas, je pouvais pas…

Jin la serra fort dans ses bras et les pleurs de la jeune fille purent enfin sortir. Il la rassura comme il put en lui disant que sa douleur était peut-être due au changement climatique, mais il savait qu'en réalité cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose…

_

* * *

_

Voilou !

_Pour le truc du changement climatique, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà connu ça mais c'est mon cas, et il arrive parfois que mes vieilles blessures se réveillent dès qu'il fait subitement froid ou lors d'une forte pluie. Ça le fait aussi pour les articulations chez certaines personnes._

_Mis à part ça, je ne suis pas chez moi de toute la semaine prochaine, alors il va falloir que vous soyez patients pour la suite ! Kiss and Review !_


	3. Explosions de douleurs

Explosions de douleurs

- Tu reviens quand ? pleurnicha un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année le lendemain dans la clairière où attendait déjà un hélicoptère.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Jin le plus gentiment qu'il put. Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser sans rien faire.

- Comment ça ? demanda la petite fille à côté de lui.

- Panda reste ici. Votre mission sera de vous en occuper jusqu'à mon retour. Vous pourrez même vous entraîner avec elle si vous le désirez.

- Mais Panda est moins forte que toi ! s'énerva le garçon.

- Je ne me rappelle pas pourtant t'avoir déjà vu la battre, sourit Jin.

Le petit garçon se renfrogna sous les gloussements de son amie.

- Allez, j'y vais.

Jin leur caressa affectueusement le haut de crâne et rejoignit Xioayu qui l'attendait prêt de l'appareil. Elle était elle-même en train de faire ses adieux à son animal. Quand ce fut fait, Panda partit se placer à côté des deux enfants avec obéissant. Jin aida Xiaoyu à monter dans l'hélicoptère et après avoir salué les trois qui le regardaient un peu plus, le pilote démarra et fit décoller l'engin.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ça s'est calmé mais c'est encore un peu endormi, répondit vaguement Xiaoyu en se massant l'épaule.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et posa sa tête sur son épaule en serrant fortement son bras. Jin embrassa ses cheveux et soupira de lassitude. Ses retours à Tokyo n'avaient jamais rien présagé de bon.

* * *

- Quelle est la situation ? demanda Lars alors qu'il descendait de l'hélicoptère militaire qui l'avait amené lui et ses troupes dans le nord du pays.

- Rien n'a bougé pour l'instant, répondit Raven qui l'attendait. Ils ont commencé à percer la roche mais depuis cette nuit ils restent bloqués par le sceau de Zafina.

- Bien.

Lars entra dans une tente aménagée au pied du poste d'observation installé par Raven.

- Cependant, continua celui-ci, si Anna Williams découvre la nature de la protection que nous avons installée, elle pourrait faire appel à un spécialiste pour l'aider, et dans ce cas la situation en question serait tout autre.

- J'imagine que tu préconises une attaque directe, déduit Lars en observant la carte géographique qu'on lui avait fournie.

- J'ai déjà fait venir quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'Anna Williams, mais il lui faudrait une équipe en supporte pour s'occuper des hommes qu'elle a engagé.

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu te poses les bonnes questions, répondit Nina dans sa tenue violette en entrant derrière eux dans la tente.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que celle que tu devrais te poser plutôt c'est comment ma soeur a su qu'il se trouvait là, répondit-elle.

- Tu insinues qu'il y aurait un traître dans mes rangs ? s'énerva Lars.

- Sa théorie n'est pas si stupide, coupa Raven. Anna ignorait où nous l'avions enfermé et il y a en fait peu de gens qui le savaient au départ. Soit l'un d'entre eux est responsable de tout ça, soit il a craché le morceau à quelqu'un.

- Et j'imagine que tu as déjà une petite idée de qui il s'agit, lança-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Vaguement.

Un grondement surgit brusquement de derrière les montagnes, signifiant que les mercenaires d'Anna devaient avoir repris leurs essais.

- Avant toute chose, on devrait régler ce problème là, fit Nina en plissant les yeux.

- Prends tous les hommes que tu veux, lança Lars négligemment, une main massant douloureusement son front.

- Bien, fit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la tente, Raven sur ses talons.

* * *

- Aaah, quelle matinée pourrie, grommela Asuka en sortant de son lycée.

Elle rangea sans ménagement la mauvaise note qu'elle venait de recevoir dans son sac et prit le chemin du restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait l'après-midi pour se faire de l'argent de poche. La petite expérience qu'elle avait eue à Tokyo quelques étés plus tôt lui avait permis de trouver ce petit travail sans problèmes. Malgré la surcharge de travail, il était sur son chemin pour rentrer chez elle, alors elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Son avis fut tout autre quand elle surprit Hwoarang en grande discussion avec une jolie blonde qu'elle connaissait très bien devant les portes de son lieu de travail.

- Ma journée avait si bien commencée, grogna-t-elle en passant entre les deux comme si elles ne les avaient pas remarqués.

Elle rentra dans le restaurant et fit l'ouverture, mais à son grand dam il semblait que les deux avaient décidé de manger sur place. Tout bonnement merveilleux.

- Dégagez d'ici, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait un petit tablier.

- Asuka, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas attirer des clients, réprimanda Lili d'un ton paternaliste.

- Genre tu t'y connais. Dégagez. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là par dessus le marché ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais que l'on s'en aille, pas que l'on réponde à tes questions, s'amusa Hwoarang en prenant place au bar.

- T'as raison. Dégagez.

- Pourquoooooi ? se plaignit Lili d'un air faussement affecté.

- Parce que je peux pas vous blairer.

- Ohayô, Asuka-chan ! arriva une de ses collègue d'un ton gai et chaleureux. Oh, tu ne sers pas ces clients.

- Ce sont pas des clients, ce sont des boulets, Ayumi.

- Ooooh, Asuka-chan. Le patron t'a déjà dit d'être plus gentille, réprimanda-t-elle en enfilant son propre tablier. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Yakitori ! s'excita Lili en levant sa main comme si elle était en classe.

- Oh, tiens donc, j'allais prendre la même chose, fit Hwoarang. Dans mon pays, on appelle ça le destin, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Vraiment ? gloussa Lili, le rouge aux joue.

- Je reviens, je vais vomir, lança Asuka en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte et de s'appuyer sur le lavabo en soupira que Hwoarang entrait déjà à sa suite.

- Oy ! C'est les filles ici ! protesta-t-elle.

Il ignora complètement sa remarque et posa un doigt sur sa bouche par la faire taire avant de l'obliger à rentrer dans l'une des cabines de toilettes. Asuka, surprise, ne fit rien tout de suite, mais quand elle saisit enfin ce qu'il se passait elle lui mordit durement la main.

- Mais t'es complètement taré ! lança-t-il sous la douleur.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bon sang ? Jin n'est pas ici, je ne sais pas où il est, alors va-t-en !

- Je viens d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie, expliqua le rouquin.

- Une nouvelle stratégie ? répéta-t-elle ne croisant les bras, peu convaincue.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait tellement l'emmerder qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il me traque sans relâche après ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-deda-

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réaction fut immédiate cette fois. Asuka répliqua dans la seconde par un féroce coup de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla-t-elle. C'était mon premier baiser !

- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé ça très mignon, répondit-il, ses deux mains plaquées sur son visage rougi.

- C'est quoi ton plan pourri ? Le rendre jaloux ou un truc tordu de ce genre ? Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, mon cher cousin n'en a jamais eu rien à faire de moi !

- Au contraire. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, répondit Hwoarang en remarquant qu'il saignait de la lèvre. Et il te doit quelque chose. Je pense qui si tu as besoin d'être protégée un jour, il sera le premier sur place. Surtout si c'est de moi dont tu dois être protégée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Asuka fit la moue et évita son regard. Elle était vraiment très en colère. Elle attendait qu'il s'en aille enfin, mais malgré tout ça il n'était pas prêt de bouger. Il avança vers elle et elle se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte dos au mur. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et la regardé, amusé.

- Donc… C'était ton premier baiser.

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ? répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- Non. Mais ça m'ennuie qu'un moment aussi important pour toi soit relié à un si mauvais souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te fai-

Hwoarang la fit de nouveau taire en l'embrassant aussi délicatement qu'il put. Asuka fut assez surprise qu'il lui montre autant d'attention, en plus de faire preuve d'une douceur aussi extrême. A cause de cela, elle n'eut pas de mal à se laisser faire. Sentant qu'il ne se prendrait pas un nouveau coup de tête, le jeune homme fut plus rassuré dans ces gestes et il intensifia leur baiser en prenant le visage de la petite serveuse entre ses mains. Instinctivement, Asuka calla ses propres mains sur ses hanches, mais elle se maudit subitement d'un tel geste quand elle le sentit légèrement sourire.

Quand ce fut terminé, elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oui, je sais, j'ai un certain talent. Tu peux le dire.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais décida de ne pas répondre. Elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Tu ne m'utiliseras pas contre Jin.

- Non, répondit-il sérieusement.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Ça n'est pas évident ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, faut dire… que t'as de sacrés nibards.

Hwoarang sentit bien profond le coup de genou qu'elle venait de lui lancer dans ses parties.

- Va crever ! hurla-t-elle avant de sortir des toilettes.

* * *

- Jin… ?

Xiaoyu ouvrit difficilement les yeux et comprit qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'hélicoptère. Elle pouvait cependant voir qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de la civilisation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle doucement en voyant qu'il s'était tendu.

- Ne bouge pas.

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il observait sans cesse le pilote de l'hélicoptère.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il se retourna doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle voulut parler mais il en empêcha en chuchotant le premier.

- Je croyais que c'était une impression mais maintenant j'en suis certain. Le pilote est un robot.

- Quoi ? Ma-

- Ne dis rien, coupa-t-il en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Lars a fait arrêter la production des robots quand il a repris l'entreprise, seul Lee a le droit de faire joujou avec ces Combots. Est-ce qu'ils ont changé de politique à ce sujet ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Bon. On va sauter alors.

Il la vit faire de grands yeux mais il la rassura en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu t'emballes un peu vite ? dit-elle doucement.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Xiao. Il y a trop d'éléments inconnus d'un seul coup pour qu'il n'y ait pas de rapport.

- Une cicatrice douloureuse n'est pas une raison valable pour sauter dans le vide ! murmura-t-elle. Tu tires plutôt rapidement tes conclusions ! Qui te dit que c'est un robot ?

Xiaoyu se détacha et s'avança doucement vers le pilote pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Monsieur le pilote ? Quand arrivera-t-on à Tokyo ? Monsieur le pilote ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse ni même un regard, Xiaoyu, bredouille, se rassit à sa place sous l'œil réprobateur de Jin.

- Ok, c'est un robot.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un robot…

Elle tourna la tête et vit un dangereux décompte s'afficher sur le tableau de bord de l'appareil.

- C-C'est quoi ça ? hurla-t-elle.

- Tu as dû déclencher un truc en le touchant.

- Hein ? Comment un truc comme ça peut arriver ? Et comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? paniqua-t-elle.

Jin se détacha rapidement et l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui.

- Tiens-toi à mon cou… Pas si fort Xiao, j'aimerais pouvoir respirer.

- Ah… Pardon.

- Un peu plus, ça risque de secouer.

- De secouer ?

- Comme… Un super grand huit, répondit-il après réflexion cherchant une comparaison qu'elle pourrait comprendre.

- Oh ? Bah, ça va alors, soupira-t-elle, un peu déçue.

Jin jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadran qui indiquait quinze secondes. D'un coup de pied violent qui surprit Xiaoyu, il explosa littéralement la porte de l'hélicoptère et s'élança sans prévenir dans le vide. La jeune fille sentit ses oreilles se boucher désagréablement mais cette sensation fut vite remplacée quand la douloureuse chaleur d'une énorme explosion lui brûla la peau. Au même moment, Jin déploya ses ailes blanches, déchirant sa chemise, et il s'enfuit par les airs, le plus loin possible de la déflagration.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Asuka plissa les yeux et sortir du restaurant pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Dans le ciel venait d'exploser quelque chose, laissant place à une immense boule de feu envoyant des débris dans tous les sens.

- Tu regardes quoi ? demanda Hwoarang en arrivant à sa suite, occupé dans le même temps à fermer sa fermeture éclair.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Quoi ? Tu pisses avec ton pantalon toi ?

Asuka n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelque chose sembla attirer l'attention du rouquin, et un sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne se mette subitement à courir dans la rue, le nez en l'air. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le suivre. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà en train de lui courir après.

Leur cours dura un bon moment, et Asuka n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Hwoarang pour lui dire de s'arrêter, mais il semblait peu préoccupé par sa requête.

La jeune fille fut ravie quand il l'écouta enfin. Elle le fut moins quand elle vit qu'ils étaient dans le parc, et qu'Hwoarang courra vers Jin qui était sortit d'on ne sait où, pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Jin, épuisé, s'étala dans l'herbe. Xiaoyu, apparue subitement dans le champ de vision d'Asuka, était trop occupée à insulter le rouquin pour la remarquer. La petite japonaise, toujours dans son tablier, préféra abandonner pour reprendre son souffle.

- Mis à part ça, fit Hwoarang comme si de rien n'était, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Je peux te poser la même question, grommela Jin en se massant la mâchoire.

- C'est une coïncidence assez rigolote en fait, fit Xiaoyu, calmée. Oh ? Asuka-chan ? Tu es ici aussi ? On est à Osaka ?

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du parc où la jeune fille était encore en train de suffoquer.

- Punaise, tu manques sacrément d'endurance, commenta Hwoarang.

- Asuka-chan ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Xiaoyu en penchant la tête.

Le visage de la jeune fille en question avait prit une teinte rouge violacée qui devenait franchement inquiétante. Elle se pencha sur ses genoux par réflexe mais rien n'y fit. Hwoarang et Xiaoyu se précipitèrent vers elle, et d'un coup assez violent, le premier lui frappa le milieu du dos. Asuka le regarda, furieuse, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car sa respiration se bloqua.

- Aaah, désolée, je n'ai jamais été douée pour ce genre de trucs… lança Xiaoyu, ne sachant quoi faire.

Jin s'approcha doucement et fit décaler Xiaoyu qui était sur son chemin. Il plaça minutieusement une de ses mains sur le cou d'Asuka et frappa précisément sur un point de son ventre. La jeune fille retrouva son souffle instantanément.

- C'est vrai que tu manques d'entraînement, se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Commence pas à m'emmerder, grogna-t-elle en se massant la gorge.

- De rien, soupira-t-il.

* * *

- Quel boucan tu nous fais, soupira Nina.

Prise de cours, Anna se retourna pour voir sa sœur aînée trôner sur un grand rocher derrière les tentes.

- Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, lança la brune au mercenaire à côté d'elle. N'intervenez pas.

- Bien, fit-il en la laissant.

Anna, vêtue de sa tenue zébrée, retirant ses gants et attendit la suite inévitable. Nina sauta de son rocher et l'attaqua la première. Sa sœur para sans difficultés.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On va tous mourir si tu le sors d'ici ! attaqua Nina.

- Mais moi je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit simplement la cadette.

Anna leva son talon dans le visage de Nina qui le bloqua de son coude avant de faire une prise qui bloqua sa sœur à terre. Le bras de la brune craqua dans un bruit atroce.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Elles furent dépassées par des soldats de la Tekken Force qui engagèrent le combat contre les mercenaires engagés par Anna. Très vite, le chaos et la poussière envahirent la place sous les différents combats. Raven en profita pour récupérer rapidement avec quelques hommes les provisions de dynamite utilisées pour faire sauter les roches de la montagne. Mais alors que la Tekken Force semblait prendre le dessus, un grand tremblement survint au pied de la montagne, faisant tomber tout le monde à genoux. Nina et Anna levèrent les yeux pour voir un large filet de lave monter dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla l'un des mercenaires. Ce volcan est inactif depuis des siècles.

Certains hommes partirent immédiatement sous la peur, alors que les autres étaient trop préoccupés par leur combat pour bouger. Nina allait écraser sa chaussure sur le visage d'Anne mais celle-ci attrapa à temps sa cheville. Elle envoya valdinguer sa sœur au loin et se releva.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas faire ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, d'autres le feront à ma place.

- De quoi tu par-

Nina, sur les genoux, s'agrippa instinctivement au sol alors que sa sœur finit sur les fesses. Elles n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaître ce que c'était. Une vague d'énergie noire les submergea tellement puissamment qu'elles ne purent bouger d'un pouce. Kazuya n'était peut-être pas encore dehors, mais son démon était définitivement prêt à sortir.

* * *

- Ça ne me dit pas ce que _toi_, tu fais ici, lança Jin assis en tailleur en face d'Hwoarang alors qu'Asuka les avait conduits au dojo. Après négociations, elle avait pu échanger certaines de ses heures avec celles d'Ayumi.

- Oh, je passe un peu de temps chez Asuka-chan, répondit-il en tenant fermement les épaules de celle-ci, juste à côté de lui.

Le coup partit dans la seconde, et il était tellement fort qu'Hworang faillit entraîner Asuka dans sa chute.

- C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Xiaoyu en tirant Jin du bras alors qu'il allait se lever pour recommencer.

- C'est plus efficace que je le pensais, rit Hwoarang en se massant la pommette.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! lui lança Asuka en tapant son crâne. Il te cherchait, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Jin. Alors il est venu me demander si je savais où tu étais.

- Personne ne le savait, répondit le brun.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais peu importe. Je ne lui aurais quand-même pas dit même si je sava- Xiao ?

La jeune fille venait de brutalement saisir son épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

- Déjà vu, lança Hwoarang en jetant un regard à Asuka.

Jin se retourna vers elle et elle s'accrocha fiévreusement à son bras. Il la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe la tête en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça brûle… Ça me brûle ! hurla-t-elle en tirant compulsivement sur sa chemise.

Hwoarang ne s'amusait plus et fut définitivement inquiet quand il vit Jin prendre son visage dans ses mains, plus que sérieux.

- Respire doucement.

- Je peux pas, pleura-t-elle.

- Xiao, il faut que tu te calmes. Si tu restes dans cet état ça ne va faire qu'empirer, alors respire doucement.

Asuka se leva pour s'asseoir à leur côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

- Rien de bon, répondit-il en caressant le front de Xiaoyu alors que celle-ci se forçait à respirer.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? lança Hwoarang, énervé.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit froidement Jin.

- Si c'est grave, ça concerne tout le monde, répliqua-t-il.

Jin n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Xiaoyu demanda son attention.

- Ça va aller, mais tu dois te calm-

Il ne put en dire plus car il fut prit d'un fort mal de tête.

- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, grommela Asuka qui avait posé ses mains sur l'épaule de Xiaoyu pour la calmer comme elle pouvait.

- Non… C'est bon…

- Aide-moi à l'amener dans ma chambre.

Jin porta Xiaoyu sans problèmes, et sa tête se calla automatiquement dans son coup. Il suivit Asuka dehors jusqu'à sa maison juste à côté du dojo. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes coulissantes et elle finit par arranger rapidement un futon pour elle. Jin l'y coucha le plus délicatement possible et Xiaoyu, enfin calmée, s'endormit profondément. Quand ils ressortirent, Hwoarang les attendait d'un pied ferme.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut immédiatement retourner à Tokyo, répondit-il entre ses dents.

* * *

_Je sais que j'avais dit "pas de chapitre", mais j'ai finalement eut un peu de temps, alors le voilà ! Vous allez peut-être le voir, mais à partir du passage concernant Jin et Xiao dans l'hélico c'est de la totale improvisation XD. Read & Review !_


	4. Scellés

_Hello, pipole, me voilà ! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je me suis attelée à la traduction du manga officiel de Tekken supervisé par Namco, publié dans l'Ultra Jump Egg. Pour l'instant, dix chapitres sont sortis au Japon, à raison d'un par mois (sauf exception). Ils sont centrés sur la trame de fond et les personnages présents dans Tekken 6, mais le scénario est totalement original et inédit au jeu. Asuka est le personnage principal._

_J'ai commencé la traduction du septième chapitre, pour vous faire une idée de mon avancement, et je revoie les autres maintenant que je maîtrise mieux les principes de la scanlation. Je vous donnerai les liens bientôt si vous êtes partants ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Scellés

- A Tokyo ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Il faut que je contacte Lars, lança Jin à Asuka.

- Oh, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit-elle.

- Oy, m'ignore pas comme ça, s'énerva le rouquin.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que ça ne te regardait pas, répliqua Jin.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Xiaoyu n'est pas ta chose, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour elle. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Ben, y'a pas beaucoup de choses qui pourraient provoquer ça… lui dit Asuka.

- Tu n'étais pas supposée la soigner ?

- C'est une remarque qui a un certain intérêt, ajouta le brun.

- Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? s'énerva Asuka à son tour. Je suis certaine d'avoir repoussé toute l'énergie qu'il y avait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça s'est passé. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la question !

Elle croisa les bras et s'assit sur les marches en bois de son entrée, prête à bouder.

- C'est bien pour cela qu'on doit rentrer le plus rapidement possible à Tokyo, lança Jin. On trouvera des réponses.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus remettre les pieds là-bas.

- C'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire.

* * *

- Ah ! Lars !

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Alisa rentrer dans la tente. Raven et Nina étaient en train de lui dire qu'ils avaient dû abandonner le champ de bataille à cause d'une probable éruption, mais dans le même temps, cela avait permis de faire fuir Anna et ses hommes.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester à Tokyo ? Tu as fait tout le chemin toute seule ?

- Ah, oui, mais ce n'est rien ça.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu rentres au plus vite. L'hélicoptère de Xiao-chan a explosé alors qu'il survolait Osaka.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oh, elle va bien, enfin, ils vont bien, Jin vient d'appeler. Ils sont en route pour la maison-mère. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui devrait t'inquiéter le plus…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Nina.

- Eh bien, je pense que dans l'élan tu devrais également faire venir Zafina à Tokyo.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

Lars remarqua qu'elle était gênée. Elle lança des petits coups d'œil aux deux autres avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il en déduisit que peut-être son neveu avait expressément demandé de ne pas en parler devant les autres.

- On va rentrer alors, lui dit-il gentiment. Raven, essaie de voir si tu peux contacter Zafina. Jin veut peut-être la voir, mais il faut aussi qu'elle renforce le sceau sur le volcan.

- Ce sera fait.

- Nina ?

- Je vais rentrer à Tokyo. J'ai deux trois choses à y faire.

- Bien. Allons-y.

* * *

Quand Lars arriva à l'ultime étage de la maison-mère quelques heures plus tard, il y trouva Jin appuyé sur son bureau, les bras croisés, et visiblement très contrarié.

- Oh. Je vois que tu as été plus rapide que moi.

- T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié de me dire quelque chose ? lança Jin, très énervé.

- La situation est sous contrôle.

- En quoi est-elle sous contrôle ?

- Kazuya est toujours coincé dans le volcan, et actuellement, Zafina est en train de renforcer le sceau, alors j'estime que oui, la situation est sous contrôle. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment tu as été mis au courant, ajouta-t-il.

- Mon démon est peut-être en berne mais j'ai toujours accès à ses pouvoirs. Kazuya est peut-être toujours enfermé, et même si ça a pris du temps pour que son corps se guérisse, il est clairement réveillé à présent. Ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est que je n'ai pas été le premier à m'en rendre compte.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Xiaoyu subit toujours les effets de sa blessure. Elle a recommencé à lui faire mal, probablement pile au moment où mon cher paternel a rouvert les yeux. C'est pourquoi tu dois faire venir Zafina ici après qu'elle ait renforcé le sceau. Asuka est également en ville.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, tu sais, nota Lars. Tu devras peut-être utiliser une solution plus drastique…

- Alors on agira en conséquence si ça arrive.

* * *

Asuka devait l'admettre. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur mais elle devait l'admettre.

Elle était perdue. Le manoir Mishima était clairement plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et elle ne pensait pas qu'un simple aller-retour vers la cuisine lui causerait tant de soucis.

Elle regretta encore plus son idée de grignotage quand elle ouvrit une porte et tomba sur un rouquin souriant au milieu d'une salle de bain et complètement nu.

- C'est définitivement pas ici, lança-t-elle.

Rouge de honte, elle claqua violemment la porte et resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Oh, ne sois pas si timide, c'est naturel, entendit-elle derrière la porte.

- Va crever, espèce de pervers !

- Qui est le pervers ici ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant la porte, une serviette nouée autour de la taille cette fois. Quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu vois un homme viril nu aussi, j'imagine.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu quoique ce soit de viril là-dedans, répliqua-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour la tête de haute.

- C'est ça, sourit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Asuka continua son chemin et au détour du couloir, elle croisa par chance Alisa. Soulagée, elle se jeta dans les bras de celle-ci.

- Tu peux pas imaginer comment je suis heureuse de te voir. Je sais qu'on n'est pas si proches, mais ça fait une heure que je tourne dans ses couloirs, et, et…

Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers la jeune cyborg :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai faim…

Alisa rit légèrement avant de la prendre doucement par les épaules pour l'éloigner d'elle :

- J'allais voir Xiao-chan, mais j'imagine que je peux faire un léger détour…

* * *

- Oooh, merciiiii, renifla-t-elle.

- Ah, tu es rentré ! lança Xiaoyu, en haut du perron du manoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? s'énerva Jin qui venait de sortir d'une limousine, Lars sur les talons.

- Je vais très bien, je ne vais pas transpirer sous une couette en plein été juste pour te faire plaisir, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant.

- Je vais dans mon bureau, fit Lars, un sourire en coin, avant de passer les portes de la demeure.

- Alooors ? demanda Xiaoyu en se plaçant devant Jin alors que celui-ci allait aussi monter les quelques marches du perron.

- Alors quoi ?

- Quelle est la situation ? T'es obligé de tout me raconter maintenant, tu te rappelles ? Je suis genre, super importante. Je ne te laisserai pas passer avant de savoir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois en position de proférer une quelconque menace.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. Mais je pense qu'on devrait avoir un peu de répit.

- De répit par rapport à quoi ?

Jin la regarda doucement. Xiaoyu était pleine de vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors qu'un temps plus tôt elle se pliait de douleur. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

- On va en parler là-haut.

Xiaoyu approuva en silence alors qu'il prenait sa main pour rentrer dans le manoir.

* * *

- Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous ou quoi ? demanda Xiaoyu.

Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger quelque temps plus tard, elle trouva Asuka attablée et rouge de honte, alors qu'Hwoarang à sa gauche n'arrêtait pas de la fixer en souriant effrontément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? se retourna brutalement la jeune fille.

- Ben, je sais pas… Vous êtes bizarres.

- Mmh, rit Hwoarang.

- Arrête de glousser ! rétorqua Asuka.

- T'es là pourquoi toi déjà ? lança Jin à l'attention du rouquin alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans la pièce, recevant ainsi un regard noir du concerné.

- C'est bon, ne commencez pas, intervint Lars qui prenait place en bout de table.

Jin ne fit aucun autre commentaire et s'assit à l'autre bout, Xiaoyu à ses côtés, en face d'Asuka.

- Pourquoi y'a-t-il d'autres couverts ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous attendons d'autres personnes, lui sourit Lars.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Lee Chaolan fit une grande entrée dans la salle à manger dans un costume blanc-violet, une jeune femme inconnue à son bras.

- Excellent ! Tout le monde est là ! J'adore les réunions de famille.

Xiaoyu pria intérieurement pendant une seconde, mais évidemment, Lee eut la brillante idée de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Réunion de famille ? s'étonna Hwoarang. Je suis là pourquoi déjà ?

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre que deux employées arrivaient déjà pour faire le service.

- Je n'étais jamais allée dans un si grand manoir, avec des gens si connus ! C'est très excitant ! s'enthousiasma subitement la jeune fille que personne ne connaissait pour relancer la conversation.

- Oh vraiment ? s'intéressa Hwoarang en face d'elle.

- Ne la regarde pas comme ça ! fit Asuka en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne.

- Un problème, Asuka-chan ? répliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, la narguant.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, se plongeant dans sa soupe froide.

- Je n'ai pas grand monde dans ma vie, alors je sais que ça vous paraît bizarre à vous aussi, mais peut-être qu'on devrait… essayer de faire un effort, lança doucement Xiaoyu.

- Oooh, excellent, bien parlé, Xiao-chan, répondit Lee en lui tapant dans le dos, la faisant sursauter. Resserrons nos liens, ajouta-t-il en glissant une main sur ses épaules.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, grogna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas que des liens que je veux serrer, soupira Hwoarang en regardant la jeune fille.

- Mais t'es répugnant ! hurla Asuka. On est à table ! Tu le sais ça ! Et même si on n'était pas à table, t'as pas à balancer ce genre de choses !

- J'aime quand tu es jalouse, Asuka-chan.

Asuka se renfrogna, rouge tomate, alors que Jin sembla réaliser quelque chose alors qu'il les observait.

- N'y pense même pas, lança-t-il à Hwoarang.

- Tu n'as aucun pouvoir là-dessus, répliqua celui-ci, rapprochant Asuka de lui.

- De quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment on en est arrivés là, soupira Lars, dépité.

Sans même comprendre quoique ce soit, Asuka se retrouva coincée dans une dispute sans queue ni tête entre les deux jeunes hommes et Lee riait aux éclats alors que sa compagne semblait persuadée qu'ils se battaient pour elle. Xiaoyu, qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, remarqua alors qu'une place était restée vide entre Hwoarang et Lars. Elle obtint rapidement sa réponse quand la nouvelle venue fit son entrée dans la salle à manger, faisant taire tout le monde.

- Oh, je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, alors on a déjà commencé, lança Lars à l'attention de Nina.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'étais pas sûre de venir non plus.

Xiaoyu jeta un regard furieux à Jin, qui semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Nina prit sa place et choisit elle aussi une soupe froide. Les discutions recommencèrent mais perdirent de leur frivolité, rappelant à Xiaoyu de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se terra dans son mutisme, se sentant peu concernée par la situation, et attendit que le repas se finisse avec toute la patience qu'elle pouvait avoir.

* * *

- Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé, fit Jin en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

- Si seulement un jour tu pouvais arrêter d'être désolé pour quoique ce soit… soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, dénouant ses nattes.

Il ne dit rien et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, mais j'avais peut-être raison en voulant vivre comme un ermite, sourit-il.

- Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, tu ferais mieux de te taire, se leva-t-elle. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il en se levant.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Ce n'est pas ta maison ?

- Plus vraiment, non.

Xiaoyu soupira. S'énerver sur Jin ne changerait sûrement rien. Elle retira sa tunique et la lança sur le lit de colère et chercha nerveusement un vieux t-shirt dans une commode. Jin la regarda se noyer dans le meuble avant de retirer lui-même sa chemise. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas se décider, il s'approcha dans son dos et embrassa doucement sa nuque. Xiaoyu ne sembla se calmer que quand il saisit ses mains pour l'empêcher de froisser tout tissu lui tombant sous la main.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser submerger par tes émotions comme ça. Surtout en ce moment, où tu es deux fois plus sensible aux choses qui t'entourent à cause de ta blessure.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça, répondit-elle.

- Je sais. Mais tu dois te forcer à prendre de la distance avec tout, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Même si c'est contre ta nature.

Xiaoyu soupira d'aise quand elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur son corps gelé. Elle guida sa main dans son minishort mais il l'en empêcha.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça.

- Arrête de penser. Si tu veux que je me calme il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose que de jolies paroles.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça te calmera, répondit-il, dans le vide, car elle l'avait déjà forcé à replacer sa main, soupirant légèrement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Xiaoyu pour se retrouver dans un état d'excitation dangereusement élevé. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement clos, ses lèvres étaient gonflées de désir, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter à lui et de s'agripper à sa chemise d'une main et au tiroir de l'autre, comme si sa vie en dépendant. Elle commença nerveusement à déboucler la ceinture de Jin mais au final il fut celui qui termina cette tâche car s'était peu pratique pour elle étant de dos. Clairement excité par les mouvements explicites qu'elle lui intimait, il se contenta de descendre juste assez sa culotte pour qu'elle le sente entre ses deux jambes. Il ne fit cependant rien de plus, suivant simplement ses ondulations, titillant volontairement la frustration de Xiaoyu. Quand celle-ci cependant commença visiblement à s'impatienter, il consentit enfin à lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait, non sans en éprouver lui-même une infinie satisfaction. Il remercia tout de même la commode d'avoir bougé en même temps, cachant ainsi le léger cri qu'elle poussa à la seconde où il entra en elle. Pas qu'il ne doutait pas de l'épaisseur des vieux murs, mais ça le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes dans le manoir à cet instant même. Xiaoyu, suintante, ne semblait vraiment pas s'en formaliser, et bientôt les tremblements de la commode ne furent plus suffisants pour dissimuler quoique ce soit. Ils confirmèrent même effrontément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Jin releva doucement une de ses jambes et Xiaoyu, le souffle coupé, leva un bras pour s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à son cou. Il la sentit vaciller légèrement sous quelques spasmes et dût la tenir un peu plus fermement pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse trop aller et ne tombe par terre. Un moment après, il noya sa tête dans son cou, et étouffa lui aussi un dernier gémissement.

* * *

- On pensait que tu serais couché à cette heure, lança Zafina en entrant au même moment dans le bureau de Lars, suivie de Raven.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir sur mes deux oreilles sans savoir où en était clairement la situation, répondit Lars, assis sur son fauteuil.

- Pour l'instant, tout va bien. J'ai pu renforcer le sceau sans problèmes.

- Pour l'instant ?

- Mon sceau n'a d'effet que sur la montagne elle-même. Kazuya reprend visiblement des forces depuis tout ce temps, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est probablement conscient au jour d'aujourd'hui. Il y a deux ans, ça allait encore, il était à moitié mort, mais si jamais il arrive à récupérer tous ses pouvoirs, et ça arrivera certainement, je serais absolument incapable de l'empêcher de sortir.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit préparer à l'éventualité qu'il sorte d'ici peu, compléta Raven.

- A la seconde où il sera dehors, il ne voudra qu'une chose, fit Lars, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes. Comment se passe la surveillance ?

- Anna Williams n'a rien retenté pour l'instant, ni aucune autre personne susceptible de s'allier à Kazuya. Mais à l'allure où vont les choses, il n'aura pas besoin d'eux pour se libérer.

- Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, mais je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive si vite… soupira Lars. Jinpachi Mishima a résisté plus longtemps, à ce que j'ai compris.

- La situation était différente, répondit Zafina. Kazuya est clairement plus puissant que Jinpachi, et en plus de cela, il a atteint un degré d'intimité et de fusion avec son démon jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Même si on espérait plus de temps, ce n'est en soit pas une surprise.

- C'est pas avec ça que je vais dormir, grommela-t-il en s'appuyant sur son siège, la tête tournée vers le plafond, imaginant Kazuya les yeux grands ouverts dans sa caverne, prêt à tous les dévorer.


	5. Déchaînés

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressés pas Tekken Comic, rdv sur le site de ma team, shonenjump-subs . com (sans espaces, hein) il y a toute une section prévue pour ça !_

_XD personne n'a remarqué que dans le lemon précédent, Xiaoyu s'accroche à la chemise de Jin alors qu'il l'a déjà enlevée ^^. M'enfin, voilà la suite ! Si les premiers dialogues, ou pensées, de ce chapitre vous semblent confus et désordonnés… Tant mieux, c'est le but ! N'y voyez pas une discussion entre qui vous verrez et son « autre ». C'est bien une seule et même personne qui parle. Vous comprendrez ! Bonne lecture !_

Déchaînés

- Réveille-toi.

Kazuya avait du mal à respirer. Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Une chaleur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il savait que s'il tombait à nouveau dans l'inconscient, ces maudites chaînes auraient encore une fois raison de lui.

- Réveille-toi !

Il se ressaisit brutalement, les yeux exorbités. Les veines de ses bras et de sons visages ressortaient de plus en plus, comme si son sang était en ébullition. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était totalement à bout.

- Tu dois briser ces chaînes. C'est ta seule façon de t'en sortir, grommela-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas… Elles aspirent mes forces dès que je commence à me débattre… Mais tu es plus fort ! Tes blessures sont guéries… Même ton rejeton de fils qui n'a que la moitié de tes pouvoirs a pu les briser… Jin… M'enfermer ici… Quelle ironie…

Alors qu'il atteignait ses limites, Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Un rire noir et glauque, qui transforma petit à petit son visage plein de douleur en un visage de haine.

- Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça…

Kazuya contracta ses muscles et en quelques secondes, il put se transformer à nouveau en sa forme originelle de démon, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis trop longtemps. Les chaînes qui retenaient ses bras et ses jambes se brisèrent instantanément, le faisant tomber à genoux au sol. Il se releva doucement de tout son long et regarda sa poitrine ou une nouvelle cicatrice avait fait son apparition depuis son dernier combat au temple d'Azazel.

- Oh, regarde ce que tu as fait, fils ingrat. Encore une chose que je dois te faire payer.

Il leva les yeux et regarda droit devant lui.

- Mmph… Un sceau, hein ? Comme si je n'avais pas d'autres solutions…

Il regarda le plafond sombre, et même s'il ne voyait rien, son regard se posa finalement derrière lui.

- Petites choses insignifiantes que vous êtes… Cela fait bien longtemps que la lave ne me fait plus rien…

A une vitesse incroyable, Kazuya fonça dans le mur de roches derrière lui, laissant un trou béant juste au dessus d'une mare de lave. Elle commença légèrement à s'insinuer dans la caverne, mais le démon était déjà bien haut dans le ciel pour s'en préoccuper.

* * *

Jin se réveilla dans la seconde, en sueur dans son lit.

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, une main sur son visage.

Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne mais il trouva le lit désespérément vide. Il avait l'habitude que Xiaoyu se lève en pleine nuit pour grignoter, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa réaction fut tout autre quand il entendit un hurlement suivant d'un grand vacarme au-dessus de sa tête. Ni une ni deux il fut sur pieds et monta le plus vite possible deux étages plus hauts. Il croisa Asuka en pyjama dans le couloir, qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais un second vacarme quelques mètres plus loin dans une chambre laissée ne lui permit pas de répondre. Ils s'y précipitèrent sans réfléchir.

- Crève !

Xiaoyu était dans une rage folle. Elle était là, plaquant Nina Williams sur le parquet, lui enserrant sauvagement le cou, un air de furie sur le visage. Jin réussit tant bien que mal à la ceinturer pour l'écarter alors qu'elle se déchaînait tant qu'elle pouvait pour se libérer de son emprise.

- Qui essaye de tuer qui maintenant ? Hein ? hurla-t-elle sous l'incompréhension totale de Nina, qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration avec l'aide d'Asuka.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici putain ? arriva Hwoarang, à moitié endormi. Vous savez l'heure qu'il est, bande de nazes ?

Sa soudaine entrée n'arrangea pas les choses de Jin. Sa seconde d'inattention permit à Xiaoyu de lui donner un bref coup de tête qui le désorienta, et elle put enfin poser les pieds au sol. Quand elle comprit qui l'avait ceinturé, elle sembla entrer dans une colère encore plus folle.

- C'est quoi ça ? Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? cria-t-elle alors que, la tête basse, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Xiaoyu leva sa jambe, prête à l'abattre sur sa nuque, mais un coup de poing la fit valser contre le mur d'en face, l'assommant sur le coup. Quand Jin réalisa ce qu'Hwoarang venait de faire, il se réveilla tout de suite et lui asséna à son tour un coup de poing.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? lança Jin.

- Elle allait te tuer, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu devrais me remercier ! répliqua le rouquin qui se massait la mâchoire.

- Je ne savais pas que son style de combat permettait ce genre de geste… pensa tout haut Asuka, toujours légèrement apeurée par le comportement brutal de la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce mouvement… C'est le même genre qu'utilisait Kazuya Mishima, répondit Nina sans lâcher Jin du regard, lui faisant comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

- Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! arriva Alisa, faussement essoufflée. Je suis soulagée !

- Tu me cherchais ? lui demanda lascivement Hwoarang.

- M'oblige pas à t'en coller une sur l'autre joue, lança Asuka, qui aidait Nina à se lever.

- Jin ! appela Alisa, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas encore son attention.

Celui-ci était effectivement trop occupé pour s'occuper d'elle. Il s'était approché de Xiaoyu, un air triste sur le visage, et essayait de la porter le plus délicatement possible.

- Lars te cherche ! C'est de la plus haute importance ! Cela concer-

- Je suis déjà au courant, coupa-t-il d'un ton morne en passant à côté d'elle sans la regarder, la jeune chinoise dans ses bras. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

* * *

- Bonjour.

Xiaoyu ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle tomba sur le regard attendri de Jin, quoique visiblement anxieux.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Trop longtemps, répondit-il.

La jeune fille se releva légèrement pour voir qu'elle avait été ramenée dans la chambre de Jin. Les rayons passant par les grandes fenêtres lui indiquèrent que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Elle faillit perdre son regard dans cette lumière chaleureuse, mais un gout de fer dans sa bouche la rappela à la réalité.

- Il ne m'a pas loupée, grommela-t-elle, touchant sa joue du boue des doigts.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien. Je suis anormalement bien, sourit-elle, effrayée. Et oui, je me rappelle. Même si j'aurais préféré le contraire…

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

- Wow, c'est si mauvais que ça… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis si surprise… J'aurais du m'en douter…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement en lui caressant sa joue valide. Asuka et Zafina sont passées te voir pendant que tu… dormais. Et, ça ne semble pas très bon.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elles n'arrivent plus à repousser l'énergie de Kazuya qu'il y a en toi. Il a dû rester une infime partie de lui en toi la dernière fois et… maintenant qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens… Ça semble impossible.

Xiaoyu voyait que Jin était extrêmement contrarié et qu'il se contenait pour ne pas exploser de colère. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne qui se crispait durement sur les draps.

- S'il te plaît… implora-t-elle. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Il y a… un médicament, lâcha-t-il enfin. L'Anti-D. C'est ce qu'on utilisait sur moi pour m'obliger à reprendre ma forme normale quand je perdais le contrôle. Il a été développé par Bosconovitch à partir des recherches génétiques du Dr. Abel avant que je ne lance le sixième tournoi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! s'énerva-t-elle, retirant sans main.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas eu à m'en servir longtemps. Il m'aidait à reprendre le pouvoir, et puis à force, je n'ai plus eu besoin de lui.

- C'est une bonne chose, non ? Pourquoi tu es si énervé ?

- Parce qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas vraiment un médicament. C'est… C'est un poison. Et comme ton corps n'est pas né pour vivre tout ça, on ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir si jamais on te l'inoculait. On ne sait même pas comment te le faire prendre. Sans compter que ça risquerait d'être atrocement douloureux. A la limite du supportable. Tu pourrais même ne pas survivre.

- Oh… Je vois… C'est ennuyeux… Va falloir que je m'habitue à avoir des cornes alors, rit-elle légèrement, tentant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère. Jin ?

- Je ne te ferai pas prendre un tel risque, lança-t-il. Jamais. Et dans le même temps, je ne peux pas te laisser subir les humeurs de Kazuya sans rien faire.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça…

- Xiao…

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! répondit-il un peu trop brutalement. Je… Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, et ce qui t'arrive est une nouvelle raison pour en finir avec lui. Définitivement.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Pas s'il se transforme !

- Il le faudra bien ! Et si jamais je ne suis pas assez puissant, Asuka a gardé l'orbe avec elle. Je pourrais récupérer mes pouvoirs. S'il meurt, l'influence qu'il a sur toi s'envolera elle aussi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer qui que ce soit en te servant de moi comme excuse !

- Tu ne seras pas ma seule excuse ! se leva-t-il. J'en ai des milliers à te donner !

- Et je les connais toutes, pleura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas Kazuya qui va tout détruire. C'est toi. Si tu fais ça, si tu le tues, tout aura été fait pour rien. Toutes les vies qui ont été perdues pour que tu puisses être libre grâce au cœur d'Azazel seront gâchées si tu prends une telle décision. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

- Ce n'est plus en ton pouvoir. Lars va annoncer le lancement d'un nouveau tournoi dans la semaine. Tiens-toi prête.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il la laissa seule dans la chambre. Quand la porte claqua froidement, Xiaoyu se sentit complètement désabusée. Même les rayons du soleil chauffant sa peau ne pouvaient plus rien faire.

* * *

- Ben, si j'étais toi, c'est pas vraiment les cornes qui me feraient flipper, lança Hwoarang, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, alors qu'il avait rejoint Xiaoyu sur les chaises longues du jardin.

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle, écrivant un SMS.

- T'es-tu déjà demandé si Kazuya Mishima avait une queue ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée.

- Quoi, t'y avais vraiment pas pensé ?

- Ben… Jin n'a pas de queue… Enfin… Franchement, arrête de me faire dire n'importe quoi, rougit-elle.

- Héhé, je la ressortirai celle-là.

- Fiche-lui la paix ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je n'ai toujours pas pu me venger, je te rappelle. J'ai beau y mettre toute ma volonté, il m'évite.

- Tu auras tout le loisir de te défouler sur lui au prochain tournoi, répondit-il en reprenant son message.

- A qui tu écris ?

- Miharu. Il faut bien que je trouve une excuse à mes absences… Elle s'emballe toujours pour un rien. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une pneumonie.

- On est en plein été je te signale, répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- C'est Miharu. Elle ira pas chercher si loin.

- Xiao-chan !

Ils levèrent la tête pour Alisa se poser devant eux.

- Lars voudrait te voir en fin de journée dans son bureau. Seule.

- Oh heu… OK.

Ils tournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent des voix dans leur dos. Sur la terrasse du manoir, Jin, Lars et Nina semblaient en grande discussion tactiques. Un moment après, Nina approuva quelque chose et les laissa.

- Retour au point de départ, hein ? soupira Xiaoyu d'un air las en la suivant du regard.

- Tu ne vas pas t'excuser ? demanda Hwoarang.

- M'excuser de quoi ?

- Tu as voulu la tuer.

- Et alors ? Je suis sûre que ce genre de choses lui arrive tout le temps. En plus, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu d'excuses pour ça, fit-elle en désignant sa joue boursoufflée.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie en faisant ça. Et celle de Jin par la même occasion.

- N'importe quoi.

- J'ai vu ta jambe qui allait s'abattre sur sa nuque, Xiaoyu. Tu allais le tuer. Avec ce machin de Kazuya Mishima dans le corps, tu pourrais être un vrai danger pour lui.

- Cible confirmée.

- Mmh ?

Hwoarang et Xiaoyu tournèrent la tête vers Alisa qui s'était subitement refroidie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la brunette.

- Eradication immédiate.

- Hein ? fit le rouquin, mâchouillant sa brindille. Oh putain !

Il souleva Xiaoyu juste à temps avant qu'une tronçonneuse ne tranche la chaise longue sur laquelle elle était installée en deux. Ils atterrirent tous les deux dans l'herbe, et Hwoarang se releva à temps pour bloquer les deux bras d'Alisa.

- Cours ! hurla-t-il à Xiaoyu.

Alisa ne lui résista pas longtemps. Elle se dégagea facilement et d'un rapide coup de pied, elle l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Xiaoyu n'eut pas le temps de se relever que la jeune cyborg était déjà près d'elle. Heureusement, Jin réussit à l'attraper près de lui juste au moment où la tronçonneuse tondit la pelouse. Lars bondit derrière Alisa et réussit à lui bloquer les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que te prends ?

- Toute menace à la vie de Jin Kazama doit être éliminée, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? D'où tu tiens ça ?

- Ce programme n'avait pas été supprimé ? demanda Jin, tenant toujours Xiaoyu dans ses bras.

- Bien-sûr que si ! lutta Lars. Alisa ! Regarde-les ! Est-ce qu'elle a l'air de menacer sa vie ?

- Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.

- Et c'est moi qui te les donne ! Arrête ça ! cria-t-il.

Le corps d'Alisa se ramollit tout à coup. Elle rengaina ses armes et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit de sa consistance et sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lars comprit qu'à présent il pouvait la relâcher. Son air triste lui fit mal au cœur.

- Je suis tellement navrée, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant Xiaoyu, la tête basse. Tellement navrée.

Jin semblait peu touché par ses excuses. Il allait se débarrasser d'elle d'un coup violent mais Xiaoyu attrapa son poing à temps.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? s'enerva-t-il. Elle a faillit te tuer !

- Contre son gré ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est un sentiment que je commence à bien connaître.

- Alisa est vraiment désolée pour ça. Elle le pense vraiment. Ne t'avise pas de la toucher pour ça, s'avança Lars en prenant la jeune androïde par les épaules.

- Alors éloigne cette chose de nous, répliqua Jin.

Xiaoyu, même si elle le remerciait de l'avoir sauvée, ne supportait plus vraiment son attitude. Elle allait le réprimander quand elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Hwoarang au loin.

- Vous êtes tous tarés dans ce putain de manoir ! Je me tire ! J'en ai marre de me prendre des baignes gratuites !

- Tss, fit Jin assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

- Ta gueule toi ! J'veux pas voir ta bouche s'ouvrir ! J'veux pas entendre un putain de son sortir de ta bouche !

- Allons voir Lee, fit doucement Lars à Alisa en la faisant se lever.

- Mmh.

Elle jeta un dernier regard désolé à Xiaoyu, et se résolut à suivre Lars, la tête toujours baissée.


	6. Pulsions Sauvages

_Bon, j'ai pensé à changer le rating, mais même si le lemon ici est plus explicite (paragraphe 4), il n'y pas d'insultes ou ce genre de choses. Mais je vous préviens tout de même qu'il est un peu plus poussé que les autres, alors pas de plaintes, pour ceux que ça choque, j'aurais prévenu ! Je préviens aussi que je publie ça vite fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, alors désolée s'il y a des incohérences. __De plus, je pars mardi prochain (le 13) pour deux semaines, donc je ne sais pas si je publierai encore un chapitre avant mon départ ou en rentrant. Profitez donc de celui là, il va vous plaire je pense !_

Pulsions Sauvages

- Comment va Alisa ? demanda doucement Xiaoyu en entrant dans le bureau de Lars.

- Ce n'est pas d'elle que tu dois t'inquiéter, sourit-il de derrière son bureau.

- Oh, ça va. Je vais bien, répondit-elle gaiement en s'asseyant en face de lui. Vous… Tu ? Je ne sais plus vraiment, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vus…

- C'est vrai. "Tu" c'est bien. Depuis que je suis en haut de ma tour les "vous" commencent à me sortir par la tête… Enfin bref, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu veux le faire, non ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit-il.

- Jin ne veut pas que je le fasse.

- Evidemment qu'il ne veut pas. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je suis en train de poser la question. Donc… Tu veux bien le faire, non ?

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas. Lars soupira et se leva doucement pour faire le tour du bureau et s'agenouiller devant elle.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Mais nous ne voulons pas tous les deux que Jin retourne dans son cycle infernal et qu'il gâche tout ce qu'on a réussi à construire. Je sais que ce que je te demande est atrocement dangereux mai-

- Il n'a toujours pas compris.

- Pardon ?

- Après tout ce temps, il n'a toujours pas compris, dit-elle en s'essuyant le nez, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'était pas obligé de m'en parler. De l'Anti-D. Il pouvait se contenter de me dire que la seule solution c'était d'éliminer Kazuya, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Peut-être qu'il se doutait que j'allais t'en parler.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'il croit encore que je n'irai pas aussi loin que ça. Peut-être qu'il croit encore que je prends tout ça comme si c'était un jeu. Et que je ne mettrais pas ma vie en danger… Il n'a toujours pas compris…

Lars posa une main compatissante sur les siennes.

- Je te préviendrai quand le produit sera prêt.

- Mmh.

- Sèche tes larmes, s'il voit ça je vais encore me faire taper sur les doigts.

- Jin ne vous fera rien, rigola-t-elle légèrement. Il vous aime bien.

- Vraiment ? Il n'en a pas l'air, répondit Lars d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment son style d'avoir l'air d'aimer quoique ce soit… Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il vous aime bien.

- Si tu le dis…

Lars se remit sur pieds et l'aida également à ce lever.

- Je te libère. Tu devrais aller manger un peu, tu m'as l'air de plus en plus faible…

- C'est juste de la fatigue… En fait, je me sens plutôt de mieux en mieux. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de bon augure…

- Ce sera bientôt terminé.

- Mmh.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et Lars referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Anna sortit de la longue et pénible douche de sa chambre d'hôtel en soupirant. Elle enfila un peignoir blanc court, puis enroula une serviette autour de sa tête avant de se planter devant son petit lavabo. Encore une nouvelle réunion avec ses alliés qui s'était soldée par un échec. Les ambitions de chacun prenaient le pas sur celles des autres et leurs discussions devenaient de plus en plus inutiles. Elle était épuisée de tout ces plans sans queue ni tête, surtout que depuis leur tentative minable d'investir le volcan ou était enfermé Kazuya, leurs mouvements étaient encore plus surveillés que jamais. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un plan de secours, car les ours qui l'accompagnaient étaient si discrets que dans peu de temps la police leur tomberait sans doute dessus pour association de malfaiteurs. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu régler ses comptes avec sa sœur.

- C'était tellement plus facile avant pensa-t-elle tout haut en essuyant la buée sur le miroir de sa salle de bain en soupirant à nouveau. Peut-être que je devrais tous les laisser tomber et me barrer loin d'ic-

Un bruit de vitre brisée ne lui permit pas de prolonger ses interrogations. Elle se précipita dans la pièce principale, prête à se défendre. Elle redoutait chaque jour que la Tekken Force fasse une apparition surprise dans sa chambre, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait au beau milieu de la nuit. La vision qu'elle eut en arrivant dans la pièce fut tout autre.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle à Kazuya, accroupi sur le sol. Il y a des soldats de la Tekken Force dehors qui me surveil-

- Ils ne sont plus un problème.

Il se releva doucement et s'épousseta.

- Comment as-tu pu sortir du volcan ? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'essaye de t'en sortir…

- Je sais. Je suis sorti par moi-même. Tous vos stupides efforts n'ont servi à rien.

- Oh, mais de rien. Tu peux y aller, la salle de bain est libre, répondit-elle sarcastique, en s'asseyant sur son lit, frottant ses cheveux avec sa serviette. Vu ton allure j'ai pas envie que tes saletés s'incrustent dans mon tapis. Déjà que le concierge est toujours sur mon dos…

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, gronda-t-il.

- Personne ne t'a obligé à venir ici. D'ailleurs, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Elle n'eut pour réponse que le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain. Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, une serviette propre autour de la taille.

- Je t'ai trouvé ça, lança nonchalamment Anna en désignant un pantalon blanc posé sur le lit.

- Quelle est la situation ?

- Plutôt moyenne pour moi. Très mauvaise pour toi. A peu près la même situation que Jin lorsqu'il était présumé mort, les alliés en moins.

- Réunis ta bande de minables. J'ai à leur parler.

- Ce n'est pas ma bande de minables, c'est une bande de minables. Evite de m'associer à eux. Tu as déjà un plan ?

- En quelque sorte.

Il balança la serviette sur le lit en enfila rapidement son pantalon.

- Je t'ai connue moins prude, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle avait détourné machinalement les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, c'est tout, répondit-elle mollement.

- Lève-toi.

Anna s'exécuta et lui fit face, frottant énergiquement une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de balancer également sa serviette.

- Tiens donc. Pas de questions, pas de protestations. C'est surprenant, lui dit-il.

- Je viens de te dire que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Pendant que tu faisais sagement dodo dans ta grotte, nous on se faisait écraser comme des mouches les uns après les autres.

Kazuya se préoccupait peu des lamentations d'Anna. En général, elle suivait ses ordres à la lettre, mais elle râlait souvent ou lançait de nombreuses interrogations dans le processus. Et il se contentait d'ignorer ce qu'elle disait, comme à son habitude. Il fit glisser son pouce le long de sa nuque puis entre le début de ses seins. Le peignoir ne fut pas un problème, puisqu'il tomba dans la seconde. Elle ne réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer que quand elle sentit la brise sur sa peau nue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? soupira-t-elle.

- Ce que je veux. J'ai passé deux ans dans une grotte.

- Eh bien il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu. Les renforts des hommes que tu as éliminés ne vont pas tarder, surtout s'ils se sont rendu compte que tu t'es échappé.

- Oh, ils le savent déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit-il.

* * *

- C'est comme si… Je ne sais pas. Comme un soupir, mais dans l'autre sens. Qui vient du ventre, expliqua Xiaoyu accoudée sur la table de la grande cuisine, mâchouillant un bout de concombre.

- Je me sens tout de suite très éclairé, répondit Hwoarang affalé en face d'elle, tripotant son lecteur MP3.

- Mais dans le même temps, ce n'est pas un soupir qui vient de mon ventre à moi. Probablement celui du père de Jin.

- Donc, basiquement, vous partagez le même estomac.

- OK, la prochaine fois ne demande pas si tu ne veux pas savoir, se vexa-t-elle.

- C'est bon, je plaisantais. Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours coincé avec toi, d'ailleurs ?

- Parce que je ne dois pas rester toute seule.

- Ooooh, c'est vrai. Babysitting.

Il ne se reçut qu'un regard exaspéré.

- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais dans l'immédiat je préfèrerai largement sucer avidement les tu-sais-quoi d'Asuka.

- Mon Dieu, effacez ça de ma mémoire. Tout de suite.

- Et quand je dis avidement, je veux dire méga-avidement.

- Tu trouves pas que mon esprit est assez corrompu comme ça ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Justement. Plus rien ne peut te choquer maintenant. Je peux laisser libre cours à ma débauche sans prob- Oy. Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Xiaoyu avait subitement sauté de l'autre côté de la table, plaquant Hwoarang au sol entre ses jambes.

- On n'est arrivés là comment ? demanda-t-il. Y'a eut un black-out ou un saut dans le temps ? Parce-que j'ai ri- Enlève ta main de là ! hurla-t-il.

Hwoarang retira la main de Xiaoyu qui commençait à devenir un peu trop fouineuse dans son pantalon. Quand il leva la tête, il distingua à peine son visage sous sa frange. Sa respiration montait dans les aigus et ses yeux étaient à demi-clos.

- Xiao, je vais me cou-

- Putain, c'est le pire timing de ma vie, lança Hwoarang en regardant Jin entrer dans la cuisine. OK, je veux un black-out. J'en veux un autre. Maintenant.

Hwoarang regarda pour lui réclamer de l'aide mais celui-ci restait impassible.

- Mec, je sais pas de quoi ça a- non, en fait je sais très bien de quoi ça à l'air, fit le rouquin. Mais franchement, c'est pas ça. Enfin, ça l'est, mais c'est genre, complètement indépendant de ma volonté, tu vois ?

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? soupira doucement Xiaoyu alors qu'il retenait toujours fermement sa main.

- Comment ça où est-ce qu'il est ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça, putain ? Il est à sa place, bordel de merde !

Jin arriva doucement derrière Xiaoyu et la prit par la taille.

- Viens avec moi.

- Mmh.

Elle se détacha d'Hwoarang et se laissa transporter dans sa chambre, un étage au-dessus. Elle ne dit rien quand il la déposa sur le lit, lui donnant une chemise qui traînait pour qu'elle se mette au lit, et lui soufflant qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps. Elle soupira en approuvant, comme si elle était au bord du sommeil, et il ressortit dans la chambre.

- OK, dans cette histoire, tu dois garder en tête que je ne suis qu'une victime innocente, lui fit Hwoarang quand il le retrouva en haut des escaliers. La réponse de Jin fut silencieuse mais violente. Son poing partit tout de suite mais le coréen s'y attendant, il para sans problème de ses deux bras.

- Tu m'en colleras pas deux dans la même journée, lança le rouquin entre ses dents. Va faire passer ta colère sur ceux que ça concerne.

Jin jura entre ses dents et décida d'épargner aux murs de la demeure un affrontement inutile. Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre.

- Ne ferme pas la porte. C'est une journée de merde, OK ? fit Hwoarang quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Asuka, en pyjama, venait à peine d'ouvrir.

- J'allais pas la fermer.

- Bien.

Il entra sa ménagement dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Et la politesse, c'est en option ? lança-t-elle.

- Hey, tu pourras m'emmerder demain si tu veux, et autant que ça te chante, mais aujourd'hui, me fais pas chier.

La jeune fille soupira pour elle-même avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Jin soupira lourdement, la tête posée contre la porte. Quand il se retourna, il retrouva Xiaoyu devant la fenêtre, regardant la pleine lune. Elle portait la chemise blanche qu'il lui avait donnée, trop grande pour lui, et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Va te coucher.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui sans répondre. Son souffle était encore saccadé, sa poitrine remontant irrégulièrement. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa sa main sur son front comme pour prendre sa température. Elle était brulante, sans surprise. A la seconde où il retira sa main, Xiaoyu se précipita sur la chemise de Jin pour la déboutonner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas le moment, fit-il en empêchant ses mains de continuer.

- S'il te plaît… souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou, embrassant son menton.

Elle se détacha de Jin pour enlever sa propre chemise et se retrouver complètement nue devant lui. Elle se colla ensuite lascivement à lui, et colla à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau, au cou d'abord, puis descendant petit à petit sous sa chemise ouverte.

- Xiao, ne fais pa-

- Ne me rejette pas encore, implora-t-elle, atteignant enfin ses lèvres.

Elle réussit enfin à le mettre torse nu, embrassant son torse et dénouant fiévreusement sa ceinture. Xiaoyu remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne en plus de ses seins pleins dressés contre son torse électrisa Jin. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas profiter de la situation, qu'elle n'était pas elle-même et que la situation n'était pas saine, mais au bout d'un moment il ne put plus s'en empêcher.

- Ô Seigneur, murmura-t-il quand il sentit la bouche de Xiaoyu sur son membre briser ses dernières barrières.

Il la laissa faire comme elle voulait, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébène. Xiaoyu s'aida de ses mains, gémissant faiblement elle aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes de traitement, elle remonta pour embrasser Jin à pleine bouche. Elle sauta légèrement pour nouer ses jambes dans son dos et il la rattrapa sans difficulté, tombant un peu brutalement en travers du lit.

Les lèvres de Jin eurent enfin accès à son corps et il en profita pleinement. Il lécha doucement sa nuque, et Xiaoyu se cambra instantanément quand il mordilla la peau de son sein gauche. Quand il arriva entre ses jambes, il vit qu'elle était tellement excitée qu'il comprit rapidement qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment besoin d'une quelconque préparation. Il eut à peine commencé qu'elle serra nerveusement ses jambes, se cambrant deux fois plus et geignant sans retenue.

- Jin… Jin !

Il leva la tête, embrassa doucement son ventre puis son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens… Prends-moi maintenant, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

- Mai-

Xiaoyu se colla le plus qu'elle put contre lui, mimant se qu'elle voulait, réveillant ainsi les désirs de Jin. L'instant d'après, il entra en elle en tenant bien ses jambes, bougeant à un rythme soutenu. Assoiffée, Xiaoyu s'accrocha à ses épaules impatiemment, hurlant ouvertement son plaisir dans ses oreilles.

- Jin… Plus fort… gémit-elle, à bout de souffle.

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres roses gonflées, et ses cheveux se collaient à sa peau par la sueur. Il les écarta doucement d'une main, avant de lui relever les jambes et de l'embrasser en la pénétrant une nouvelle fois, plus profondément encore. Jin noya son visage dans ses cheveux, et Xiaoyu s'agrippa à na nuque, les paupières à demi-clauses. Dans un mouvement plus brusque que les autres, elle griffa son dos, provoquant un râle suffoqué de la part de Jin qui n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il mordilla doucement la peau derrière son oreille, donnant des coups longs et forts.

- Jin… chuchota-t-elle. Fais-le… Je vais…

Jin pencha un peu plus la tête, et quand il sentit Xiaoyu se contracter contre lui, il lui mordit la peau au niveau de la clavicule. La voix de la jeune fille monta dans les aigus quand elle se sentit foudroyée par un long orgasme la déconnectant pendant quelques secondes de là où elle était. Jin la suivit juste après, rugissant doucement et se crispant sur les cuisses de Xiaoyu. Haletant, il releva la tête vers le visage de Xiaoyu, qui avait littéralement changé.

- Oh mon Dieu, pleura-t-elle, les mains sur son visage. Oh mon Dieu…

Jin se releva vers elle, retirant ses mains de son visage où des larmes coulaient abondamment.

- Je suis désolée, gémit-elle, je suis tellement désolée…

- Non, non, essaya-t-il maladroitement, collant son visage au sien. Ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, fit-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant malgré lui. Pardon…

Après une pénible heure de pleurs et de larmes, Xiaoyu tomba de fatigue dans les bras de Jin, qui voyait leur séjour à Tokyo s'aggraver de jour en jour.

* * *

- Pourquoi les gardes-tu si longs ? demanda Asuka, assise sur son traversant, regardant Hwoarang vérifier l'état de ses coups dans le miroir d'en face.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tes cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- OK, je fais juste la conversation là, d'accord ? Ça fait une heure que t'es planté là sans rien dire. Tu es dans _ma_ chambre, alors ne me parle pas comme ça, j'ai bien été assez gentille pour pas te foutre dehors. C'est pas parce que tu t'es fait tabasser toute la journée que tout doit me retomber sur la tête. Sois heureux d'avoir sauvé des vies. Je n'ai rien fait, moi, d'accord ? _Rien du tout_. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça avec moi, hein ? Comme une espèce de chat sauvage hormonal prêt à-

- L'armée, coupa-t-il. J'ai été obligé des les couper. Ce n'est pas un de mes plus brillants souvenirs, alors ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

- Oh. OK.

- C'était quoi ça ? sourit-il en se retournant.

- Ça quoi ?

- "Je n'ai rien fait, moi, d'accord ? Rien du touuuut", répéta-t-il d'une voix efféminée.

- Je ne parle pas comme ça, répliqua Asuka.

- Ne change pas de sujet, s'approcha-t-il, s'asseyant au bout du lit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Ce que ça voulait dire, bouda-t-elle.

- Toi. Tu t'en veux de n'avoir pas pu aider la fille chinoise, c'est ça ?

- C'est pas ça ! C'est… Je suis sûre que ma tante aurait pu la sauver. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire à quel point elle était merveilleuse et puissante, mais elle n'est plus là, et on s'attend à ce que je sois aussi fabuleuse qu'elle. Mais je ne le suis pas. On l'a bien vu. Ça n'a pas marché. Et je suis là à errer inutilement dans ce manoir, à attendre un tournoi qui ne rime à rien, pour de toute façon n'arriver à sauver personne.

- Je suis un peu déçu, soupira-t-il après un moment. Pour une Kazama, je te voyais plus battante que ça.

- Eh bien je n'ai de Kazama que le nom.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Il s'approcha encore et sans qu'elle réalise comment il était arrivé là, Asuka le retrouva au-dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté du mur en haut du lit. Instinctivement, elle se baissa, se retranchant dans le moelleux du traversin.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'aimes pas perdre, hein ? sourit Hwoarang.

- B-B-B-Bien-sûr que non ! bégaya-t-elle, perturbée par cette soudaine proximité. Qui aime ça ? Recule !

- Quand on tombe du ring, c'est pour y remonter plus fort qu'avant, Asuka…

Rougissante, elle vit ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage, quand un long cri d'extase le coupa dans son élan.

- Franchement, rigola-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Asuka au bout d'un moment, subitement sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans le manoir en attendant le tournoi. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'air de t'y plaire.

- Tu ne t'y plais pas non plus et pourtant tu y es aussi.

Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras, et il en profita pour lui voler un chaste baiser du bout des lèvres.

- Allez, tiens bon, Asuka-chan, dit-il gentiment en lu frottant le haut du crâne.

Il sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu n'auras pas à me supporter longtemps. Je m'en vais bientôt.

- Hein ? Quoi ? se réveilla-t-elle enfin, le rouge aux joues.

- Hey, il faut bien que je m'entraîne. Tu devrais t'y remettre toi aussi. On se reverra peut-être au tournoi de toute façon, si tu ne perds pas au premier tour.

- Mai-

- A plus, lança-t-il en lui faisant le salut militaire, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Asuka soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, fixant des yeux la pleine lune haute dans le ciel bleu.

* * *

_Je sais que le comportement de Xiaoyu vous intrigue, ou du moins vous semble exagéré, mais j'expliquerai tout au prochain chapitre. Commentaires ? Ils se font de plus en plus rares ! Vous êtes en vacances, pas d'excuses !_


	7. Anti D

_Je vous l'expédie avant de partir ! Je m'en vais pour deux semaines en Angleterre, alors pas de publications d'ici là. Soyez sages et profitez bien de ce chapitre !_

Anti-D

- Il faudrait que t- Alisa-chan ? appela Lee.

Depuis trois jours maintenant, la jeune cyborg restait assise sur sa chaise dans les laboratoires de Violet Systems pour des dernières vérifications. Lars venait d'arriver pour la récupérer, et elle le regardait au loin qui discutait, ou plutôt riait, avec Zafina qui était venue aider pour les arrangements du vecteur Anti-D. Lee vit Alisa soupirer de tristesse avant de se tourner enfin vers lui.

- A quel point suis-je humaine ? demanda-t-elle.

- On n'a déjà abordé cette question, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Je voulais dire… A quel point suis-je… une femme ?

- Oh… Je vois, répondit-il en regardant lui aussi Lars de loin. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses espérer quoique ce soit là-dessus… Mais crois-moi, un Mishima sans enfants est plutôt un plus pour la société qu'une tare. Et je pense qu'il en est conscient.

- Mmh…

- Pourquoi cette question ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non… Justement. Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a rien à en dire, lui dit Lee.

- Peut-être.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lars laissa repartir Zafina et arriva vers eux, tout souriant, ce qui attrista encore plus Alisa.

- Comment se présentent les choses ? demanda Lee.

- Plutôt bien. Je pense que le vecteur devrait bientôt être utilisable sur Xiaoyu.

- Excellent. J'ai bientôt fini de mon côté, ajouta-t-il en relisant un rapport.

- Bien. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Lars à Alisa en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre… Quelqu'un est entré en moi et m'a fait faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire… Ça ne me rappelle pas que des bonnes choses…

- Je sais… D'ailleurs, où ça en est ? se tourna-t-il vers Lee, légèrement énervé. Ça fait deux fois qu'on s'infiltre dans notre système, et deux fois qu'on a failli perdre des vies…

- Je sais, je sais, se piqua Lee. Je suis dessus. J'ai bien conscience que ça vient de chez moi. Je règlerai ça aussi vite que possible… Alisa, va tester quelques unes de tes armes dans la zone protégée. Tu pourras partir après.

- Bien.

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et gambada dans une salle adjacente protégée de titane.

- Je pense que tu devrais la surveiller un peu plus sérieusement, lança Lee.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je dis. Elle est partiellement humaine, et ses émotions influent sur ses facultés et sa volonté de se battre, comme nous. Elle est visiblement fragilisée, et il est fort probable que ce soit à cause de cela que son système a pu être piraté aussi facilement.

- Fragilisée ?

- Elle est triste. Très triste. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de personnes autour d'elle dans ce monde et elle se pose beaucoup de questions. Je sais que tu es occupé, on l'est tous, mais tu as décidé seul de la prendre à charge. Tu es responsable de son état.

- Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé ? répliqua Lars.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Mais pour notre survie à tous, la rendre un peu plus heureuse ne serait pas du luxe, crois-moi. Je m'y connais en femmes, je pour-

- Non, merci, ça ira, coupa-t-il. Je me débrouillerai.

- Excellent alors.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, au parc Ueno, Anna, vêtue d'une petite robe noire et d'une veste léopard, arrivait prêt d'un banc où siégeait paresseusement Kazuya. Dans un costume blanc, il regardait le ciel caché sous des lunettes de soleil, les bras posés tout le long du dossier.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire repérer comme ça, en plein milieu du centre ville ? lâcha-t-elle, refusant de s'asseoir.

- Vu comment tu es habillée je me demande qui est le plus discret de nous deux, répliqua-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? soupira-t-elle, les bras croisés.

- Tu as vu ça ?

Il lui tendit un flyer qu'il tenait du bout de ses doigts. Anna le prit d'un air contrarié et le parcouru rapidement avant de lui rendre.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'ils savent bel et bien que tu es en vie. Il faut participer aux présélections ?

- Seulement pour les nouveaux participants. Les anciens sont inscrits d'office s'ils veulent se représenter.

- Comme c'est pratique, lança-t-elle. Et donc ? C'est ton seul plan ?

- Tu as d'autres idées ? Comme tu me l'as fait si bien remarquer, les alliés se font rares. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu ferais mieux de t'y inscrire, ainsi que toute ta petite meute.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi pour avoir de l'ambition.

- Tant mieux pour moi alors.

Il se leva tranquillement et allait partir avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

- Réunie-les pour ce soir. Il faut accorder nos violons.

- Où ?

- Où ça te chante. Je te retrouverai, peu importe l'endroit.

Il mit nonchalamment une de ses mains dans sa poche avant de partir dans une allée du parc, la saluant de l'autre. Anna soupira avant de poser ses yeux sur le flyer qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre.

* * *

Xiaoyu sourit doucement en sortant de la salle de bain quand elle vit que Jin lui avait laissé un paquet sur le lit. Probablement une énième tentative pour essayer de la faire sortir de sa chambre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle y restait cloîtrée et qu'elle refusait que quiconque la voie. Elle ne voulait d'une part blesser personne, mais surtout elle supportait de moins en moins le regard que les autres portaient sur elles. Elle savait intérieurement qu'ils étaient de son côté et qu'ils n'en feraient rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir terriblement honte.

Emmitouflée dans un peignoir, elle ouvrit doucement le paquet pour découvrir une robe de combat chinoise blanche.

- La couleur me semblait appropriée, lança Jin, appuyé sur le pas de la porte.

- Je croyais que je ne devais pas participer au tournoi, répondit-elle en refermant la boîte.

- Si ça peut te faire sortir d'ici, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi.

- Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu préfères largement me voir enfermée ici que me voir d'y participer, même si ça me rend malheureuse.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te rends malheureuse actuellement Xiao. C'est toi toute seule. Sors d'ici. Si tu ne réagis pas, il va finir par prendre le dessus. Ne le laisse pas corrompre ton esprit.

- C'est peut-être déjà trop tard ! releva-t-elle subitement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Peut-être que c'est trop gros pour moi, peut-être que je vais devenir complètement folle ! A cette allure, j'aurais peut-être tué quelqu'un avant la fin de la semaine ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu restes, je pourrais t'étrangler dans ton sommeil sans m'en rendre compte !

- Parce-que toi tu es restée ! se réveilla-t-il enfin.

Xiaoyu sursauta de surprise. Elle ne répondit cependant rien.

- Ce n'était pas qu'une simple énergie étrangère à mon corps, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, la tenant par les épaules. Mon démon à moi, était plus que réel. Un simple cauchemar et j'aurais pu me transformer, j'aurais pu te torturer, te violer et t'éventrer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Et pourtant tu es restée dans le même lit que moi. En souriant…

- J-

- Ne doute pas… de ma loyauté.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle le regarda pendant un petit moment sans rien dire avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Jin embrassé doucement le haut de son crâne, attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle venait à peine de sécher ses larmes que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur, la voiture est prête, entendirent-ils.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- Juste une réunion à la maison-mère. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

- Vous me laissez sans surveillance ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien, si quelque chose arrive, tu n'auras qu'à hurler et je volerais à ton secours, sourit-il.

- Ça ira, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, se piqua-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu être protégée ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut protéger, c'est les autres.

Il se contenta de regarder doucement son visage, effaçant les sillons de larmes de ses pouces. Puis, il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Je reviens dès que possible.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il disparut derrière la porte.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il n'était toujours pas rentré. Lars, Nina, Lee, Zafina et Asuka étaient là, mais Raven avait eu du retard et ils avaient passé du temps à parler de l'organisation du tournoi.

- On ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu te fasses éliminer avant la fin. Kazuya est ses possibles alliées n'auraient aucune raison de rester en lice, lança Lee aux autres alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'une table ovale au dernier étage de la tour de verre.

- A part le fait qu'il possédera la moitié de cette entreprise ? répliqua Nina. Ce n'est justement pas ce qu'il recherche ?

- Il voudra se venger avant toute chose. Et il a de quoi, lui dit Lars. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour l'attirer.

- Dites clairement où vous voulez en venir tous les deux, soupira Jin, le visage posé sur sa main.

- Il ne veut que deux choses. Toi et cette entreprise. Et on l'attirera en mettant les deux d'un seul coup en phase finale.

- Quitte ou double ? Et s'il me bat, vous comptez faire quoi ?

- On va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

- Oh, super plan.

Trois furent frappés à la porte derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir apparaître Xiaoyu coiffée de deux chignons, et vêtue d'un ensemble de jogging rouge laissant apparaître son ventre.

- Oh, viens t'asseoir, lui sourit Lars en lui désignant une place libre à la gauche de Jin.

Visiblement hésitante, Xiaoyu obéit tout de même.

- Hwoarang n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est parti tôt ce matin, répondit Asuka en face d'elle.

- Oh.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, ajouta Lars gentiment.

- Maintenant que je suis là je n'en suis plus si sûre…

- En fait, tu tombes bien, nous avions quelque chose à te demander, lui dit Raven.

- Et quoi ? se réveilla soudainement Jin.

- Raven, on a déjà discuté de ça… soupira Lars.

- On pensait pouvoir utiliser à notre avantage le fait que tu ressentes ce que ressent Kazuya, ignora le ninja. Pour prévoir ce qu'il va faire et ce qu'il veut. Il se pourrait même que ce soit réversible. Tu pourrais influer sur lui e-

- Hors de question, coupa Jin.

- Jin… tenta doucement Xiaoyu.

- Ça nous serait bien utile pourtant, rétorqua Raven.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça représente ? s'énerva-t-il subitement, tapant du poing sur la table. Non. Aucune. Son corps n'est pas fait pour ça, il n'est fait pas pour supporter autant de pouvoir. A chaque fois que Kazuya ressent rien qu'une petite émotion, elle se reçoit la même chose multipliée par mille. Alors as-tu _la moindre idée_, de ce que ça représente ?

- Jin, trancha Lars durement. C'est bon.

- Je ne pense pas en être capable de toute manière, coupa Xiaoyu, en tirant doucement sur le pantalon de son compagnon alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un risque que Kazuya ait vent de nos plans ? demanda Nina, assise de l'autre côté de la jeune fille.

- Il n'y a rien que Xioayu puisse révéler malgré elle à Kazuya qu'il ne sache pas déjà, répondit Lars. Alors pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus. J'ai ici une première liste des participants pour les tours préliminaires…

La réunion dura encore une bonne demi-heure quand Lars daigna bien les lâcher.

- Je suis désolée, tenta tant bien que mal Xiaoyu, surprenant Nina qui allait se lever.

- Ne sois pas désolée pour quelque chose qui ne dépend pas de ta volonté.

- Mai-

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être contrôler par une force démoniaque. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Quand elle tourna la tête, Xiaoyu vit que Jin avait déjà quitté la salle. Il était probablement très énervé. Elle ne put cependant pas le suivre tout de suite.

- Si tu arrives, essaie de t'échapper demain dans la matinée, lança Lars, debout derrière la table, en train de ranger quelques documents.

- Vous avez déjà… ?

- On n'est sûrs de rien, mais il faut tout de même se lancer… Tu restes toujours sur ta position ? Tu peux toujours reculer…

- Non… Je ne peux pas.

- A demain alors.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et partit vers l'ascenseur dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard elle retrouva Jin accoudé contre la portière arrière d'une voiture noire.

- C'était pas la peine de m'attendre, je vais en ville retrouver Miharu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Xiao ?

- Je suis sortie, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu traînes seule en ville.

- Je ne serai pas seule.

A cet instant, Alisa se posa juste à quelques mètres d'eux, toute souriante. Jin posa son regard sur Xiaoyu.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Il n'arrivera rien, Jin, soupira Xiaoyu. Au moindre problème, elle me ramènera.

- Avant ou après t'avoir mis en pièces ? répliqua-t-il.

- Jin !

- Je m'inquiète !

- Je sais ! Mais tout ira bien… Et puis si jamais, je hurlerai et tu voleras à mon secours, sourit-elle.

Elle allait recevoir un regard désapprobateur mais elle le prit de court en l'embrassa furtivement.

- A ce soir, sourit-elle.

Elle l'abandonna ainsi à on sort, gambadant gaiement vers Alisa qui l'attendait.

* * *

Le soir même, Xiaoyu ne rentra pas tout de suite. Ce fut plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se sentait coupable de faire ça dans le dos de Jin, surtout qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais elle savait que c'était pour le bien de tout le monde. Elle fut accueillie un peu trop chaleureusement par Lee qui la fit installer sur un fauteuil de l'un des laboratoires de Violet Systems. Un médecin vint lui faire un garot, et alors que lui et Lee se lancèrent dans une grande discussion, elle fut rejointe par Lars.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- C'est la première journée plutôt calme… J'ai eu quelques courbatures dans l'après-même, peut-être qu'il s'entraînait. Même si je doute que Kazuya ait des courbatures… sourit-elle faiblement.

Son regard tomba sur le médecin qui arriva avec une seringue contenant un liquide vert.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rassura Lars. On a réduit son intensité de soixante-dix pourcents, et en plus de cela on l'a coupé légèrement avec le sang d'Asuka, et il est également passé entre les mains de Zafina… Tout devrait bien se passer.

- Mmh…

Lars lui sourit doucement, lui redemandant une dernière fois si elle était sûre d'elle. Xiaoyu était évidemment légèrement effrayé mais sa décision n'avait pas changé. Le leader fit alors signe au médecin qui s'exécuta et injecta le produit dans l'avant-bras de la jeune fille après avoir nettoyé sa peau.

Au début, rien de particulier ne se produisit. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Xiaoyu vit la veine par laquelle était passé ressortir et devenir étrangement violacée, avant de se rétracter comme si de rien n'était. Elle mit alors subitement sa main sur son corps, comme si une lourd poids venait de lui tomber sur la poitrine.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Lars, inquiet.

- Je crois que oui… Mais j'ai un drôle de goût dans la bouche… Et j'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Essaie de te lever, proposa Lee.

Elle obéit et Lars la rattrapa juste à temps avant que ses genoux ne la lâche. Il remarqua alors qu'elle venait de s'évanouir.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez les effets secondaires de l'Anti-D ! Rien d'exceptionnel, mais Xiao devra tout de même les cacher à Jin…_

_Dans le jeu, Xiaoyu appelle Kazuya "Otosan", mais j'ai préféré la laisser l'appeler par son prénom. Je la vois mal l'appeler "Beau Papa"… On va aussi oublier qu'Asuka et Xiao n'ont pas le même groupe sanguin XD._

_Sur ce, bonnes vacances !_


	8. Vilains petits secrets

_Me voilà de retour ! Je suis un peu déçue, aucun commentaire pour le dernier chapitre, sur aucun des sites sur lesquels cette fiction est publiée… Pourtant je vous ai laissé plus de deux semaines ! Je perds ma motivation, alors il va falloir me donner des raisons de continuer ! Ce petit chapitre est assez fragmenté, avec des petites scènes, plus pour voir où en est chacun que pour avancer vraiment. C'est pour vous dire ma motivation… Je n'aime pas laisser les choses en suspens. Vraiment pas. Mais à cette allure je vais sûrement mettre cette histoire en hiatus. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Vilains Petits Secrets

Trois semaines étaient passées. Le tournoi était à présent dans quelques jours.

Après son malaise lors de l'injection de l'anti-D dans son corps, Xiaoyu s'était réveillée fragile mais bel et bien vivante. Cela ne dura que quelques heures et très vite, tout revint rapidement à la normale. Elle avait même pu reprendre les entraînements en vue du tournoi et il avait été décidé qu'elle reviendrait tous les trois jours pour une injection.

- Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? On dirait bien que j'ai gagné.

Jin la regarda, étalée au dessous de lui, transpirante dans une tenue d'entraînement.

- Gagné ? Je ne suis pas encore K.O, haleta-t-elle.

- Ne me force pas à aller jusque là, sourit-il.

Il se releva doucement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Quoi ? s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'il l'observait sans rien dire prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Rien. Tu as vite récupéré, c'est tout.

- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses, Jin Kazama, rétorqua Xiaoyu en s'étirant les bras.

- Il ne suffit pas d'être fort pour outrepasser un tel pouvoir.

- Peut-être que l'annonce du tournoi a calmé les ardeurs de Kazuya, tout simplement.

- Peut-être.

Jin l'observa sans rien dire terminer ses étirements. La jeune fille, toujours très distraite, ne s'en formalisa pas. Quand elle eut terminé, elle le regarda à son tour alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Première à la douche ! explosa-t-elle subitement en lui lançant une serviette au visage avant de s'enfuir par la porte du dojo.

- Je ne te courrais pas après, lui dit-il assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

- Rabat-joie ! répliqua la voix de Xiaoyu avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Lars se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de rêve et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Depuis qu'il avait pris possession de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il avait toujours été trop éreinté pour se rappeler de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Zafina était bien évidemment une femme magnifique, n'importe quel homme l'aurait remarqué, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait éveiller de telles choses en lui. Il tourna la tête vers Alisa qui se reposait à côté de lui et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

- Lars ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

- Non, tout va bien, sourit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue.

- Je me demande comment va Asuka. Elle avait l'air préoccupé.

- Elle va sûrement très bien. Ça t'arrive de t'occuper de toi ?

- Je peux te retourner la question… dit-elle gentiment. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Je ne peux pas penser à moi. Je n'ai pas de passé. Donc pas de regrets, pas d'expérience, pas d'histoire sur lesquelles me pencher. Et je pense que mon avenir restera similaire à ce qu'est ma vie à présent. Ça ne sert donc non plus à rien que je m'attarde dessus. De plus, j'ai été créée pour servir les autres alors je n-

- Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, coupa-t-il, sérieux.

- Mai-

- Ton père ne t'a pas créée pour servir les gens. Il lui aurait suffit d'imaginer n'importe quel autre androïde pour satisfaire la Mishima. Les candidats humains n'auraient pas manqué, Fury en est un bel exemple. Il t'a fait revenir – car c'est le bon terme – parce qu'il t'aimait. Parce que tu as une histoire et parce que tu as été quelqu'un avant. N'oublie jamais ça. Tu as largement le droit de penser à toi.

- Ça me paraît difficile. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Et je ne sais pas comment on fait…

- Tu auras le temps d'apprendre.

* * *

- Joli bécane, lança Hwoarang, appuyé nonchalamment sur sa moto.

Asuka, qui rentrait doucement chez elle en faisant rouler son vélo, sursauta en entendant sa voix.

- Au moins j'aurais de plus belles cuisses que toi, répliqua-t-elle sans grande vigueur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin.

- Tu es conscient que cette excuse ne marchera plus au bout d'un moment ?

- J'en trouverai une meilleure quand l'occasion se présentera.

Asuka ne fit aucun commentaire et rangea son vélo contre le mur du dojo avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Elle se déchaussa et fila tout droit vers la cuisine. Elle savait qu'Hwoarang l'avait suivie mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

- Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux, dit-il dans son dos, adossé contre la porte de la pièce.

- Tu as joué les courants d'air pendant un mois. Tu espérais quoi de plus ? répondit-elle en fouillant dans un placard pour récupérer un paquet de céréales.

- Oh, Asuka-chan, assumerais-tu que je t'ai manqué ? Je m'entrainais, je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait de ton côté ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais participer au tournoi, répliqua-t-elle en passant à côté de lui, la bouche pleine.

- Oy, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Asuka continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'au salon, s'installant confortablement devant la télévision.

- Je te parle ! s'énerva Hwoarang en la suivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'y participer. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec la Mishima. Je n'ai personne à défendre ou à venger. Je ne vais pas y aller par plaisir de tabasser des gens. Surtout que le style Kazama a été créé pour préserver la paix et empêcher les conflits, pas pour en créer.

- Quel est l'intérêt d'être un combattant si tu ne te bats pas ?

- Je sais me battre. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça.

- Tu n'aimes pas gagner ?

- Je n'aime pas perdre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as si bien expliqué la dernière fois ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour attendre une réponse.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? demanda-t-elle. Tu devrais comprendre. Ma tâche est finie. Imagine que tu aies déjà pu venger ton maître, quel serait l'intérêt d'entrer dans un tournoi alors que ta mission est terminée ?

Voyant qu'il restait toujours silencieux, elle se leva pour se mettre en face de lui.

- Ne sois pas déçu. On a peut-être des sales caractères mais on est plus différents que tu le penses. Je ne suis pas un soldat.

Asuka lui caressa doucement la joue avant de le dépasser, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Tu joues très mal la comédie, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Quoi ? se retourna-t-elle, à mi-chemin des marches.

- Qu'est-ce tu as ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, s'énerva Hwoarang, les yeux en feu. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Hwoarang. Tu ne trouveras pas ici ce que tu es venu chercher.

Sans en ajouter plus, Asuka monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

- Oh, tu es ici ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? soupira Jin le lendemain en fin de matinée en voyant Xiaoyu arriver dans leur chambre avec une bonne flopée de nouveaux articles de shopping fraichement achetés. C'est l'argent de qui que tu dépenses là ?

- Pas le tien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'imagine que Lars veut compenser le fait qu'Alisa a essayé de me trancher la tête.

- En parlant de ça…

- Moui ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller habiter ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en la regardant laissant tomber tous ses sacs au pied du lit.

- Je croyais qu'on était protégés ici. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. "C'est trop dangereux, Xiao" se moqua-t-elle en prenant une voix grave.

- C'est le cas. Mais je me disais que tu aurais peut-être voulu passer nos derniers jours tranquilles.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Jin, coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Je te trouve bien optimiste, entendit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

Xiaoyu s'inspecta la peau avec minutie. Il avait été difficile de trouver un endroit stratégique pour que Jin ne remarque rien, surtout avec leur proximité actuelle. Elle avait donc opté pour les poignets. Des bracelets faisaient l'affaire. Cependant, la session d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement difficile, et le médecin avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois : ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit habituel où effectuer une piqûre. Elle se retrouvait donc affublée d'un horrible pansement, et le trajet du retour ne lui avait pas suffit pour trouver une excuse valable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jin en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Une nouveau bijou ! s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste, en montrant divers petits bracelets de perles blanches.

- Demande-moi, si tu veux des bijoux. Des vrais. Pas ces petits trucs fragiles que t'achètes en pagaille dans des magasins de filles.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais empêché de m'en acheter, sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je vais m'entraîner, cet après-midi. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, je suis un peu fatiguée, répondit-elle alors qu'elle était partie fouiller dans les sacs pour récupérer une de ses nouvelles trouvailles.

- Tu ne veux jamais après tes sorties en ville. Ça te fatigue tant que ça de dilapider ma fortune ?

- Je t'ai dit que c'était Lars qui payait !

- Et qui a rempli son compte en banque pendant toutes ces années, à ton avis ?

- N'agis pas comme si tu le regrettais, répondit-elle en replongeant dans sa quête.

Jin ne répondit rien, la regardant faire, et quelques instants plus tard ils partirent tranquillement manger.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est court, mais c'est déjà ça ! Reviews !_


	9. Aveux

_Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je repars deux semaines, alors il n'y aura rien jusqu'à la fin du mois._

_Vous voulez voir le film Tekken ? Il est dispo sur mon site en version sous-titrée en français, vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil, sinon cherchez shonenjump-subs dans Google. Bonne lecture, bon visionnage, et bonnes vacances !_

* * *

Aveux 

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Pardon ?

Xiaoyu regarda Alisa alors qu'on lui faisait sa transfusion. Cela faisait trente bonnes secondes qu'elle observait Zafina en en train de purifier une nouvelle fiole d'Anti-D, comme à son habitude.

- Tu devrais le lui dire. A Lars. Que ça t'ennuie.

- Lars fait ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai pas à intervenir.

- Mais bien-sûr que si, soupira Xiaoyu. Ton avis compte. N'es-tu pas amoureuse ?

- Amoureuse ?

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

- Oui, je connais la définition… Peut-être que je le suis. N'es-tu pas amoureuse toi ?

- Evidemment !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Jin que ton avis compte ?

- Je viens de subitement me rappeler pourquoi je déteste avoir des conversations avec toi, se renfrogna-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'injection fut enfin terminée et Xiaoyu fut libérée.

- Il faut que j'achète un bracelet plus large, celui que j'ai ne cache plus rien.

- Oh, je pense connaître un endroit qui fera l'affaire, répondit l'androïde aux cheveux roses alors que les portes automatiques du laboratoire s'ouvraient. Trop perdues dans leur conversation, elles ne remarquèrent pas les deux yeux rouge de colère qui les fixaient en contrebas dans le hall, avant qu'Alisa ne hoquète de surprise.

- Jin ? murmura Xiaoyu en le voyant enfin.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire demi-tour pour sortir du bâtiment. Xiaoyu le chercha toute la journée, en vain.

* * *

- Hwoarang… soupira Asuka en voyant que c'était lui qui avait frappé à sa porte. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber.

- Lars t'a déjà inscrit alors tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua celui-ci. Allez, ça commence demain.

- Tu me fatigues.

Elle essaya de faire glisser la porte mais il l'en empêcha du pied.

- Asuka, où est ton père ? demanda Hwoarang sérieusement.

- Il a pris des vacances. C'est pour ça que je dois rester pour tenir le dojo en son absence.

- En vacances ? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

- Ben faudra te contenter de ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Las lui aussi, le jeune homme la prit par les épaules fermement et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Asuka. Où est ton père ? répéta-t-il lentement.

A bout de forces, des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Je sais pas, sanglota-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai reçu un mot qui m'ordonnait de rester à l'écart du tournoi et des Mishima si je voulais le revoir vivant. Que je devais retourner chez moi immédiatement.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Qui a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! pleura-t-elle. Je sais pas…

Désolé, il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Asuka s'accrocha comme elle put à sa veste en cuir et laissa ses larmes couler.

* * *

- Lève-toi.

Lars leva les yeux pour voir Jin, les bras croisés, se tenant debout devant son lit. Il venait à peine de s'endormir qu'on le réveillait déjà.

- Jin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en se relevant sur ses bras. Xiaoyu t'a cherché toute la journée…

- Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on se massacre devant elle, répondit-il en désignant Alisa d'un coup de tête.

- De… quoi ?

Furieux, Jin tourna les talons et partit l'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

Lars se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, se massant doucement le front, avant de se lever, d'enfiler une chemise et se sortir à son tour. Il s'attendait à se retrouver placardé contre le mur du couloir et il ne fut pas déçu. Ereinté, il n'eut pas le courage de répliquer.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Jin le lâcha un peu violemment et Lars se cogna la tête contre le mur.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un pouvoir de décision Jin, fit le leader en se massant la tête.

- Tu es plus raisonnable qu'elle, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui proposer une telle chose ! Tu as joué avec sa vie !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait ? Jin… Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pris le risque de sauver ta vie. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

- Je me serai battu contre Kazuya coûte que coûte. Je l'aurais fait, qu'elle ait été touchée par son énergie ou pas. Elle ne m'en empêchera pas en jouant sa vie avec de l'anti-D.

- Je sais. Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi elle l'a fait, tu aurais fait la même chose. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es en colère… Tu nous en veux d'avoir menti, mais pour notre défense, tu nous as bien fait comprendre que tu ne nous laisserais pas faire.

Jin ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'abandonner seul dans le couloir.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, il rentra dans sa chambre pour voir une Xiaoyu mains sur le cœur et visiblement très inquiète.

- Jin…

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de retirer sa veste et de la jeter sur le lit.

- Jin, je sais que tu es déçu, mai-

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Je connais tes raisons.

- Alors dis quelque chose !

- Tu veux que je dise quelque chose ? se retourna un peu trop brutalement, la faisant sursauter. Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire.

- Mai-

- Tu m'as menti, Xiao. Et peu importe tes raisons, cette idée m'est absolument intolérable.

- Tu veux qu'on regarde qui a caché le plus de choses à l'autre ?

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comparable…

- Bien-sûr que ça l'est !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! hurla-t-il subitement. Peu importe le prix… Il ne faut pas.

- Jin…

Changeant d'avis, il reprit sa veste et sortit de la chambre.

- Jin ! Reviens !

Elle le poursuivit dans les couloirs jusqu'en haut du grand escalier du hall d'entrée mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

- Jin ! Arrête-toi !

Il passa les portes sans se retourner alors que la jeune fille tomba à genoux de la plus haute marche, se retenant aux barres de rambarde pour pleurer.

* * *

- Repose-toi.

Hwoarang posa Asuka, épuisée, sur son futon.

- Je ne peux pas participer au tournoi…

- Tu sais qu'ils font ça pour que tu ne puisses pas purifier Jin si jamais quelque chose arrive, répondit-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Elle montra du doigt la commode asiatique du mur d'en face et il se leva pour ouvrir le premier tiroir. Il y trouva une boîte recouverte d'un vieux tissu. Il ouvrit le tout retrouva le cœur d'Azazel à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne l'as pas détruit ?

- Non. Tout le monde a cru que je l'avais fait mais je n'ai pas pu. Xiaoyu est même venue me supplier car elle craignait que Jin veuille la récupérer pour reprendre ses pouvoirs… Mais j'ai trouvé une meilleure solution.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai réussi à la purifier complètement. Il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur. Plus d'aura maléfique de Jin, plus d'Azazel. Elle ne peut plus contaminer quiconque, elle ne peut que purifier. C'est pour ça que tu en auras besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'aura de Jin n'a pas complètement disparu. Le démon est toujours en lui. On la repoussé, mais si Kazuya cherche assez loin, il peut peut-être réveiller ses instincts et récupérer ce qui lui manque.

- Encore ? Il faut encore choisir qui purifier ?

- C'est entre tes mains maintenant… Les miennes sont liées.

- Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi. Mon choix est déjà fait.

Hwoarang referma la boîte ainsi que son tissu et posa le tout sur la commode. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Désolée de te mettre ça sur les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin mon heure de gloire. Je reste surpris que tu aies réussi à la purifier alors que tu n'as pas réussi pour Xiaoyu…

- Je sais… Je m'en veux un peu pour ça… A ce moment là j'étais déjà en train d'essayer de purifier l'orbe de mon côté… Je n'avais plus de forces pour elle, et j'ai dû faire un choix… Je suis tellement désolée…

- Tu es une petite menteuse en fait, rit-il en lui caressant le haut de crâne.

- Pas par plaisir…

Il soupira et se coucha à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais partir maintenant si tu veux être à Tokyo pour le début du tournoi.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. J'ai un plan B.

Il la força à se caler contre lui et quelques instants plus tard, elle réussit enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un peu court, comme l'autre, mais je préfère commencer le tournoi dans un chapitre entier et pas au milieu d'un autre ! Lisez bien le manga, regardez bien le film, et à dans deux semaines !_


	10. Ouverture

Ouverture

Xiaoyu regarda sa tunique blanche bien à plat sur le lit. Elle l'a pris dans ses mains et la détailla en soupirant.

- Bon… C'est le grand jour…

Elle était retournée dans son petit appartement en centre-ville. Rester au manoir était devenu étouffant, surtout que Jin n'avait pas refait surface depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle lui avait tout caché à propos des injections de l'Anti-D. Elle était plus qu'inquiète mais savait qu'elle allait de toute façon le retrouver au cours de la compétition.

- Xiao… fit doucement Miharu en rentrant dans sa chambre. C'est l'heure.

- Mmh.

La jeune fille glissa sa tunique dans son sac à bandoulière, réajusta sa robe pâle, et suivit son amie au-dehors.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, un hôtel avait été réservé en ville pour les différents combattants. Elle s'y rendit directement à l'Hypérion pour prendre ses quartiers. Le chauffeur lui apprit qu'il y aurait une présentation officielle des participants à la foule. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. En fait, elle avait beau avoir vécu ses dernières semaines au plus près du pouvoir, elle s'était peu tenue au courant de l'organisation du déroulement de la compétition. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à traîner avec Alisa ou Miharu. En parlant d'Alisa, elle fut étonnée qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas à l'hôtel. Son rôle était pourtant de la surveiller mais de toute façon elle ne s'en formalisa pas : elle en avait franchement marre d'être maternée comme un bébé. Prise au dépourvu, elle quitta hâtivement son jogging et piocha des affaires dans son sac.

La présentation avait lieu en plein centre ville, au balcon de son hôtel, l'Hypérion. Toute une avenue avait été bouclée pour laisser place à un long tapis rouge par lequel les participants devaient passer. Ils entraient ensuite dans l'hôtel et apparaitraient au balcon du dixième étage pour se faire saluer par les fans. Xiaoyu n'avait qu'une rue ou deux à faire mais les hommes en noir qui l'avaient attendu en bas de son appartement avaient insisté pour qu'elle monte tout de même dans une limousine. C'était totalement ridicule mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas marchander.

Quand elle arriva sur le tapis vêtue de sa tunique blanche et coiffée de deux chignons, il y avait déjà foule autour de l'hôtel. Coincée entre deux gardes du corps gigantesques, elle ne voyait pratiquement rien de ce qu'il se passait et n'entendaient que les hurlements de gens déchaînés. Elle fut surprise d'entendre deux ou trois fois son nom scandé par des petits groupes. Apparemment, d'autres combattants traînaient sur le tapis, haranguant la foule et signant des autographes. Elle crut apercevoir Bob Richards, qui en réalité n'était pas si dur à repérer, poser devant les photographes. Elle fut assez sceptique de voir Steve Fox en train d'hésiter s'il devait oui ou non signer un autographe sur la poitrine d'une jeune fille en adoration devant lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle les vit. Il était de dos mais ses cheveux noirs étaient trop caractéristiques pour qu'elle se trompe. Xiaoyu essaya d'appeler Jin mais ces efforts furent noyés dans le brouhaha de la foule. Sans compter les gardes qui semblaient peu enclins à ce qu'elle se mêle au reste du monde. Pour sa sécurité, probablement. Elle ne vit donc que ses sandales glisser sur le tapis jusqu'à ce qu'elle pas les portes d'entrées. Certaines personnes étaient déjà là. Connues ou inconnues. Mais toutes peu chaleureuses.

Beaucoup avaient gardé leur rancune envers Jin et il n'était plus un secret qu'elle fricotait avec lui. Les regards noirs de Christie Monteiro et d'Eddy Gordo furent implacables. Miguel Rojo, accoudé au bar de la réception une flasque à la main, avait des révolvers à la place des yeux. Sur ce flux d'ondes négatives, elle se sentit toute petite, mais tenta de les ignorer et de s'avancer. Une chevelure rousse significative lui mit du baume et au cœur, et elle fonça vers elle. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre Hwoarang : une poigne solide lui saisit l'avant-bras, accompagné d'une voix enjôleuse qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

- Tu es enfin arrivée Xiao-chan ! Excellent !

- Ah, Lee-san… Vous êtes là vous aussi !

- Oh, je ne participe pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je fais parti de l'organisation. C'est que je commence à me faire vieux, hahaha !

- Si vous le di-

La jeune fille se figea instantanément. Un horrible frisson lui parcourut le corps et elle se mit subitement à transpirer et trembler sans aucune raison apparente.

- Xiao-chan ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Lee.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille doucement.

- Tu as fait ton injection ?

- C'est seulement pour demain… Mais… Ce n'est pas le problème…

Elle tourna la tête doucement et regarda derrière elle. Ses craintes furent confirmées.

- C'est pire.

Kazuya venait de faire son entrée dans la salle vêtu d'un grand manteau de poil marron, escorté d'Anna Williams et de Bruce Irvin. Ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement rivés sur Xiaoyu, comme attirés. Il s'avança dans le hall alors que le silence s'était installé. Personne ne semblait savoir qu'il avait survécu, et même ceux qui l'avaient su ne pensaient pas qu'il oserait se montrer en public. Anna marchait fièrement, accroché à son bras, lançant un petit geste de la main à Nina qui revenait du balcon du dixième. Irvin jeta un regard plein d'envie à Christie Monteiro qu'Eddy Gordo, furieux, protégea instantanément de son corps. Xiaoyu comprit avec horreur qu'elle était la destination du trio. Hwoarang, qui discutait avec Lili Rochefort à quelques mètres de là se retournant pour avancer de quelques pas, prêt à bondir.

- Ling Xiaoyu… Il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient…

Il voulut lever sa main sur son épaule mais Lee lui prit le poignet, subitement sérieux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Hwoarant était apparu derrière Xiaoyu, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux messieurs… Je le récupèrerai de toute façon. Au moment venu.

Anna fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et ils partirent tous les trois en direction des escaliers. Kazuya semblait vouloir officialiser sa présence en montant au balcon.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hwoarang, inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre…

- Mon cher neveu n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, soupira Lee.

- Je crois l'avoir vu sur le tapis, mais peut-être était-ce Kazuya après tout…

- Jin n'est pas ici, arriva Nina, visiblement sur les nerfs. Il ne se montrera pas, c'est trop dangereux.

Xiaoyu aurait pu se sentir vexée mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Asuka-chan n'est pas là non plus, nota Lee.

- Elle ne viendra pas, répondit le rouquin.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'horrifia Xiaoyu.

- Je t'expliquerai. En attendant, je te ramène à ta chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas, intervint Lee. Elle doit se présenter au balcon, comme tout le monde.

- Elle tient à peine debout !

- Ça va, dit-elle doucement. Je peux y aller.

Il fit un signe à Lili qui les rejoint en gambadant gaiement, et ils montèrent tous les trois les escaliers. Ils croisèrent Kazuya, Anna et Bruce qui redescendaient, mais ces derniers les ignorèrent effrontément. Quand elle vit le monde qui les acclamait, Xiaoyu réussit à donner le change. Apparemment, le public était plus indulgent avec elle que les autres participants du tournoi. Peut-être que les gens n'étaient pas au courant de ses liens exacts avec les Mishima. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à saluer la foule et un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme s'endormait déjà dans son lit.

* * *

- A la seconde où il l'a vue il a clairement affiché ce qu'il voulait, soupira Lee en s'affalant sur le siège en face du bureau de Lars. Il ne s'en cache même pas.

- Kazuya n'a plus rien à perdre, il s'en fiche.

- Ou bien il est trop arrogant, fit Nina à côté de Lee. Pour être si sûr de lui, son plan doit être déjà bien rôdé.

- Ce cycle infernal commence à me lasser… Ça ne finira donc jamais ?

- Jin, tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda Lee.

Il était un peu plus loin, regardant dehors à travers les vitres du bâtiment de verre.

- Elle a réagit comment ? dit-il entre ses dents.

- Pas très bien. Elle est subitement devenue très faible. La proximité continue de Kazuya risque d'être dangereuse, il va peut-être falloir augmenter les doses, mais dans le même temps, le risque pour sa vie sera plus grand lui aussi.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas utile, objecta Nina. D'après ce que tu as dit, il faut qu'il soit vraiment très proche. La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est éviter qu'ils se rencontrent dans le tournoi.

- Ça reviendrait à tricher sur les sélections, se piqua Lars.

- Je t'en prie. Un Iron Fist n'est pas un vrai Iron Fist sans des petits arrangements dans les sélections de combat. Et puis si o-

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Jin s'était finalement décidé à bouger. Lars tenta de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire mais sans surprise, le jeune homme garda le silence et quitta le bureau comme un fantôme. La conversation ne put reprendre car Hwoarang fit son entrée sur le pas de la porte.

- Il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent.

- Si c'est à propos de Xia-

- C'est à propos d'Asuka, Lars. Et c'est assez grave.

* * *

Xiaoyu se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, l'épaule douloureuse. Elle regarda le petit réveil posé sur table de nuit : il indiquait trois heures du matin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'elle sursauta à nouveau en remarqua Jin adossé à sa porte-fenêtre.

- Tu sais, passer par les fenêtre ça peut paraître super romantique, mais au bout de la quinzième fois c'est juste ridicule, souffla-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

- Tu ne t'es jamais plainte jusqu'à présent.

Xiaoyu ne répondit pas et se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, il n'avait pas bougé.

- Je devrais être celui qui est vexé, non ? lança-t-il face à son silence.

Xiaoyu posa son verre sur la commode de sa chambre et s'assit en bout de lit, visiblement éreintée.

- Ton premier match sera contre une nouvelle combattante. C'est pour après-demain.

Elle se contenta de grogner, luttant clairement contre le sommeil. Jin soupira et se mit à genoux devant elle.

- Il faut que tu dormes, Xiao. Tu as besoin de toutes tes forces, c'est déjà assez dangereux comme ça.

- Si je me rendors je vais encore faire un cauchemar, souffla-t-elle, chancelante.

- Quand a lieu ta prochaine injection ? demanda-t-il en lui posant une main sur le front, constatant qu'elle était brûlante.

- Demain.

- Couche-toi.

Il la guida dans ses mouvements car elle était tellement molle et peu réactive que lui ordonner quoique ce soit ne servait pas à grand-chose.

- Ça fait deux jours que tu as disparu, chuchota-t-elle, la tête enfoncée dans son coussin.

- Je sais.

Il resta là, accroupi près du lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme les yeux. Puis il se leva, quand, sans surprise, elle prit sa main :

- Jin ?

- Mon premier combat à moi commence demain, sourit-il. Je ne peux pas rester.

- Jin…

Il s'accroupit à genou et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- J'aimerais… J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse retourner tous les deux à Yakishima, comme avant… J'aimerais tellement…

Il lui vola un léger baiser qui lui frôla les lèvres, et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

* * *

- Hwoarang gagne !

Le jeune rouquin rabaissa sa jambe au sol, à peine fatigué.

- Désolé Law, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler que le vieux resto de ton daron.

Le foule acclama instantanément. Ayant lieu en pleine centre, c'était un des rares combats qui avait été ouvert au public. Tous les autres se déroulaient en huis-clos, pour plus de sécurité.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti, lui dit Xiaoyu en se faufilant à travers le monde qui applaudissait.

- Evidemment.

- Hwoarang !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lili Rochefort arrivait en courant.

- Ta limousine est déjà là.

- Asuka est au courant de ça ? demanda la jeune chinoise. Je suis certaine qu'elle apprécierait…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je reviens de Violet Systems… J'étais en chemin pour voir les matches du jour, et je suis tombé sur le tien. Je voulais voir si je pouvais assister à celui de Jin, mais je ne sais pas où c'est, ni contre qui il se bat…

- Je crois avoir vu qu'il se battait sur le toit du Hangar, dans une heure ou deux, répondit Lili. Je crois bien avoir vu que c'était contre Eddy Gordo.

- Tu sauras y aller seule ? lui demanda Hwoarang. J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie…

- J'ai grandi dans cette ville, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir, sourit Xiaoyu.

* * *

En effet, elle arriva au hangar sans encombre. Le match avait déjà commencé. Des télévisions avaient été installées à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour la foule, mais l'accès à l'arène était évidemment interdit. De là où elle était, avec sa petite taille, elle ne voyait strictement rien. Elle réussit à se faufiler jusque devant les portes que gardaient une rangée de soldats de la Tekken Force.

De ce qu'elle voyait, il s'en sortait bien. Gordo semblait encore plein d'amertume envers les Mishima mais sa haine était devenue trop petite pour pouvoir rivaliser avec Jin.

Etrangement, elle sentit des fourmillements dans son ventre à force de les regarder. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait tout simplement en colère ou bien… excitée. Ce genre de sentiments contradictoires, à la fois agréables et insupportables, ne lui étaient plus revenu depuis qu'elle faisait les injections. Injection qu'elle venait de faire…

Chancelante, elle tomba sur les genoux. Un soldat devant elle la remarqua et la rattrapa à temps. Même si elle n'avait pas de contact direct avec eux, les hommes de Lars la connaissaient très bien. En quelques secondes, alors que Jin terminait son combat, elle fut emmenée à l'intérieur. Xiaoyu avait encore les yeux ouverts, et elle put apercevoir Nina Williams à l'intérieur du Hangar. Elle était trop fragile pour se demander pourquoi cette femme avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer dans le bâtiment et pas elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Xiaoyu leva doucement les yeux pour voir Jin, supportant Eddy Gordo, qui revenait de l'arène.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la voix de Nina.

- Elle s'est effondrée sans aucune raison, dit le soldat qui la soutenait.

Jin donna le corps inanimé de Gordo à un autre soldat en lui ordonnant de le conduire à l'infirmerie de la corporation.

- Donne-la-moi.

Xiaoyu se sentit transportée comme un simple pantin dans tous les sens mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait et de toute façon ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Regarde son poignet, fit Nina.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Xiaoyu entendit. L'instant d'après ne fut qu'un trou noir.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je sais que ça faisait longtemps, mais j'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos espérances avec le retours de pas mal de perso ! A la prochaine !_


	11. Garde Rapprochée

Garde Rapprochée

Quand Xiaoyu se réveilla, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, malgré ses vertiges. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une perfusion de sang dans son bras droit. Quand ses yeux suivirent le cathéter, elle tomba sur le bras gauche de Nina, assise dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit à l'infirmerie.

- J'étais la seule du groupe A, lui dit-elle simplement.

La jeune se releva pour scruter la pièce mais ne trouva malheureusement personne d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce je fais ici ?

- Ton injection a été contaminée. Les dosages ont été modifiés alors on te donne un peu de sang neuf pour que tu t'en débarrasses plus facilement.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il y a un traître chez Violet Systems, entra Lars.

Au grand malheur de Xiaoyu, il était seulement suivi d'Alisa.

- Un traître ?

- Ou du moins un infiltré. Probablement le même qui a envoyé le robot à Jin et toi dans votre hélicoptère, et le même qui a trafiqué les circuits d'Alisa.

- Vous avez trouvé qui c'est ?

- Lee travaille dessus. Très peu de gens ont accès à tes injections, donc il n'a pas été difficile de trouver le responsable. On pense qu'il est en lien avec le Dr. Abel, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde qui pourraient exceller dans ce genre de choses.

- Et par principe, il n'a jamais vraiment été de notre côté non plus, ajouta Nina. Kazuya n'aurait eu aucun mal à se le mettre dans la poche.

Xiaoyu regarda dehors. La nuit venait de tomber. Elle entendit Lars dire qu'il devait partir pour son combat quand elle se demanda s'il pourrait se rendre au sien. Une sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées au bout de quelques minutes, et elle vit Nina débrancher le cathéter et se lever, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- Merci, souffla doucement Xiaoyu, se sentant un peu coupable.

- Il faut que tu manges, tu as besoin de récupérer des forces. Je crois avoir compris que Jin t'a fait monter de la nourriture dans ta chambre.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que c'était nécessaire.

Nina ouvrit la porte mais Xiaoyu la coupa une nouvelle fois dans son élan.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé des enregistrements ?

- Quels enregistrements ?

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

Nina soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

- J'ai été engagé pour aider Jin à atteindre ses objectifs, peu importe lesquels, et par n'importe quels moyens. Je n'ai rien de particulier contre toi, mais ta présence a toujours été une gêne évidente à cela.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, murmura Xiaoyu en se laissant retomber sur ses coussins.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Il y trouva effectivement de quoi largement manger : un petit buffet grossièrement rempli de diverses choses plus que sucrées avait été installé au bout de son lit. Elle engloutit sans difficulté quelques dangos avant d'aller se préparer pour aller au lit. Elle avait besoin de force pour son combat du lendemain. De ce qu'elle avait compris elle affronterait un nouveau venu, un italien spécialiste du jiu-jitsu. Quand elle vit Jin assis sur son lit à son retour de la salle de bain, prête à se coucher, elle comprit qu'il allait encore lui répéter la même rengaine. Etonnamment, il n'en fut rien, mais elle fut tout de même capable de lire de la contrariété sur son visage crispé. Vu qu'il se mura dans un silence lourd alors qu'elle le dévisageait, elle perdit patience, enleva le pansement au bras qu'on lui avait collé après la perfusion, et se glissa sous les draps.

- Je viendrais te voir demain, dit-il enfin.

- Ah, c'est nouveau ça.

- Je n'en suis pas ravi.

- Oh, merci de ton soutien. Je sens que mon cœur rempli du sang de ta maîtresse en est grandement réchauffé.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'aurais peut-être considéré l'idée de te laisser mourir. Après tout, tu as du démon en toi maintenant, et je n'ai toujours eu qu'un seul but.

- C'est le moment où tu dois quitter ma chambre je pense, répliqua-t-elle sous sa couverture, les yeux brûlants.

Elle sentit le matelas bouger alors qu'il le libérait de son poids. Elle ne sut pas dire si elle en était déçue ou pas. Elle était parcourue par des sentiments contradictoires. Trois longues secondes plus tard cependant, les draps furent retirés de sa tête. A son grand étonnement, il était déjà torse nu, prêt à se coucher lui aussi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je remplis mon rôle, c'est tout. Que tu sois en colère contre moi pour je ne sais quelle raison ou pas.

Sans ajouter mot, il la força à bouger et rentra lui aussi dans le lit.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée. Une garde rapprochée ? Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes ?

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut.

- Tu ne t'es jamais donné cette peine pour me protéger… Alisa et la Tekken Force ne te suffisent plus pour cette basse besogne ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons des traîtres dans nos rangs. On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. Je ne peux pas – je ne peux plus – laisser Kazuya t'approcher d'une quelconque manière.

- Mmh…

- Et de plus, ce n'est pas une basse besogne.

- Non ?

- Tu devrais déjà dormir.

Mécaniquement, elle se blottit contre lui. Les forces que la transfusion lui avait volées ne tardèrent pas à avoir raison d'elle.

* * *

Le réveil fut douloureux, mais Xiaoyu ne fit mine de rien. Elle savait que Jin utiliserait n'importe quelle excuse pour qu'elle ne monte pas dans l'arène. Elle savait également qu'il ne gagnerait pas, mais elle était trop exténuée pour chercher la bagarre. Il fut un temps où il aurait même pensé à l'assommer une bonne fois pour toute pour l'en empêcher, alors elle ne se plaignait pas.

Le combat de Xiaoyu avait lieu au beau milieu d'une rue bondée. Elle entendit Jin grogner contre Lars qui aurait dû privilégier sa sécurité au lieu de la mise en avant d'un nouveau combattant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait se mettre le public dans la poche, que cela faisait parti du jeu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter la dangerosité de la situation.

- Je ne pense pas que Kazuya daigne se montrer en public pour me sucer l'épaule, nota la jeune fille.

- Kazuya n'est pas le seul ennemi ici, répondit-il, aux aguets.

Xiaoyu soupira et entra dans la zone de combat – qui ne retenait la foule que par une seule corde – qui se situait au milieu de l'asphalte, entre un passage piéton et un lampadaire. Son premier adversaire était déjà là. Un petit brun très musclé avec des yeux océan sur un visage calme légèrement bruni par le soleil. Il ajusta ses manches alors que la petite chinoise se contenta de le saluer de façon assez sommaire. Deux haut-parleurs attachés au lampadaire les présentèrent à la foule impatiente, et trois secondes plus tard, le match débuta.

Le jiu-jitsu était un style que Xiaoyu connaissait assez bien, mais la maîtrise et la rapidité étonnante de son adversaire lui donna beaucoup de fil à retordre. C'était un art essentiellement de défense, donc elle savait dès le départ qu'elle serait la première à attaquer. L'italien l'évita sans difficulté et la toucha du plat de la main, faisant saigner sa lèvre. Un petit sourire suffisant se dessina sur son visage que la jeune fille fit disparaître après une rapide combinaison de coudes et d'un coup de genou au ventre. Son adversaire se plia en deux de douleur et elle en profita pour lui frapper le menton grâce à une pirouette arrière. Il tomba sur le dos et s'étala sur la route. Il la toucha au genou en se relevant pour la faire fléchir et lui bloqua son bras pour la cogner de nouveau au visage. Malheureusement pour lui, la violence du coup la fit se mettre dos à lui, ce qui signa sa fin. Dans cette position privilégiée, Xiaoyu lança sa jambe en arrière en le faisant voler de quelques centimètres, et se retourna dans la seconde pour l'achever d'un violent coup de pied de l'autre.

- Ling Xiaoyu gagne ! annonça le porte-voix.

La foule se mit à l'acclamer alors qu'elle regardait l'italien qui était tordu de douleur sur le goudron. Du revers de la main, la jeune chinoise essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait également qu'un joli et douloureux hématome était en train de se former sur sa tempe, appuyant légèrement sur sa paupière. Xiaoyu se retourna pour voir Jin mais elle ne le trouva pas parmi le public. Elle salua les fans brièvement avant de s'immiscer dans la foule pour essayer de la retrouver. Elle repéra facilement une masse de cheveux bruns en pics, mais la chance n'était apparemment pas avec elle. L'homme à l'œil rouge qui se retourna était bien loin d'être son compagnon.

- Vous vous laissez toucher trop facilement, Miss Ling, cela pourrait causer votre perte un jour.

Kazuya leva un doigt pour essuyer une goutte de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre mais une main tordit son poignet, avant de l'envoyer au loin d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Kazuya l'évita au dernier moment et prit appui sur ses gants, sa veste en peau tombant sur la route. Il se releva en époussetant son costume blanc. Jin prit Xiaoyu assez brutalement par le bras et la fit glisser derrière lui.

- Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose, sourit Kazuya.

- Regardez !

Les badauds firent immédiatement un cercle autour d'eux en les montrant du doigt. Certains prenaient des photos ou filmaient avec leurs téléphones, et d'autres commencèrent à poser des questions à haute voix, espérant sincèrement que Jin ou Kazuya répondraient. Jin les regarda d'un air méfiant, craignant que la foule ne s'en prenne à eux – sa côte de popularité n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe – alors que Kazuya semblait plutôt s'en amuser.

- Il dirait bien que nous devons encore une fois retarder l'inévitable, soupira-t-il en ramassant sa veste.

Il se retourna et partit à leur opposé, scindant la foule en deux. Jin profita du fait que les gens suivaient Kazuya du regard pour s'éclipser, que Xiaoyu soit consentante ou pas. Un moment plus tard, ils étaient de retour à l'hôtel, à l'abri de tous les regards.

* * *

_C'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous contentera pour le moment ! À la prochaine !_


	12. Entre deux

Entre deux

- Ton genou ?

- Ça va, ce n'est rien de grave, soupira Xiaoyu en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je m'inquiète plus pour l'état de mon visage.

Boitillante, elle balança négligemment ses sandales à l'autre bout de la pièce et commença à dégrafer sa tunique blanche. Elle sursauta en sentant les mains chaudes Jin sur ses hanches nues et ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle doucement.

N'insistant pas, il l'a laissa terminer et la regarda partir dans la salle de bain. A chaque tentative c'était la même chose. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'énergie démoniaque, elle refusait d'aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

Elle revint vingt minutes plus tard après un bain à bulles et se glissa directement dans les draps, malgré le soleil encore bien haut dans le ciel. Jin la regarda faire sans rien dire, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il finit par s'asseoir sur l'autre côté du lit, observant son dos. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle se retourna et le regarda à son tour pendant quelques secondes, avant de lancer :

- Tu devrais le prendre.

- Pardon ?

- Si c'est toi qui prend… ce truc, qu'il y a en moi, Kazuya ne pourra pas l'avoir, et tu n'auras plus à me protéger de lui. Tu serais même à coup sûr plus fort que lui en récupérant ce que tu as perdu.

- Tu as conscience de ce que tu es en train de me demander ?

- Tu sais mieux que moi que pour arriver à le battre, il faut devenir comme lui.

- Tais-toi, répliqua-t-il, sentant sa colère refaire surface. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je te l'interdis.

- Jin, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'autres op-

- Ça suffit ! se leva-t-il, furieux.

- Jin…

- Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Ça implique que cette chose va revenir. Cette idée m'est absolument insupportable.

- Y'a pas si longtemps tu prétendais pourtant le contraire en voulant récupérer l'orbe d'Asuka ! protesta-t-elle en se redressant.

- Ce n'est pas le problème Xiao… Prendre l'énergie qu'il y a en toi, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que la purifier. Tu pourrais ne pas y survivre.

- Mais j-

- Cette discussion est close, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Dans l'idéal il aurait voulu sortir et la laisser méditer toute seule sur ses bêtises. Cependant il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser seule. Jin se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre pour sortir sur le petit balcon et attendre que l'orage passe.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois jours qu'Asuka n'avait aucune nouvelles d'Hwoarang. Elle avait pu suivre le tournoi à la télévision et se rassurer momentanément en voyant que tout le monde s'en était bien sorti, mais cela ne suffisait pas à compenser la disparition de son père. Si ses ravisseurs se rendaient compte qu'elle avait donné l'orbe au coréen, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Elle n'avait eu aucun retour et essayait de se réconforter en se disant que personne ne pouvait se douter qu'on pouvait confier une telle tache à une telle personne.

C'était grandement le sous-estimer.

Malgré la lourde pluie, elle entendit assez facilement le bruit de son moteur ronronner dans la cour. Quand elle sortit dehors, à peine vêtue d'un kimono, elle le regarda d'un œil implorant. Hwoarang s'avança vers elle d'un air dépité qui la fit momentanément paniquer.

- Ah… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira-t-il. Je suis juste un peu déçu.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pu le retrouver. Grâce à Lars pour ainsi dire… Ton père n'a pas été enlevé par Kazuya. Juste par une bande de larbins qui sont de son côté et qui ont essayé de le protéger d'une certaine manière. C'était un peu déprimant, je m'attendais à plus de résistance.

- Ce qui veut dire ? se languit-elle.

- Il va bien. Il est à l'hôpital de la Mishima, un peu déshydraté, mais il va bien.

Comme un poids s'enlevant de sa poitrine, elle fondit en larmes et tomba dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le remercier. Hwoarang fut un peu surpris, mais il se laissa faire tout de même, caressant ses cheveux.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas… Je vais garder l'orbe.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je peux m'en servir moi-même maintenant.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? se recula-t-elle.

- Tu m'as confié cette tache, alors je m'y tiendrai. Donner c'est donner.

- C'est quoi cette attitude ?

- Ne le prends pas mal mini-Kazama, mais si les choses dégénèrent, je serais plus à même de gérer la situation. J'ai déjà affronté ces choses.

- M-

- Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu restes en vie. Tu es précieuse.

Asuka baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Bon ! lança-t-il. Je dois vite repartir. J'ai un match demain. Dépêche-toi de me remercier que je m'en aille.

- Hein ?

- Le baiser du vainqueur.

- Quoi ? Mais t'as rien gagné du t-

Il la fit taire en lui capturant les lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il repartait déjà vers sa moto.

- C'était pas trop mal mini-Kazama, mais il faudra faire mieux quand je gagnerai le tournoi !

Fulminante, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre en le voyant enfourcher son engin et disparaître sous la pluie. Baissant les armes, elle soupira doucement et courba l'échine.

- Merci.

* * *

- Je viens d'avoir Hwoarang au téléphone, entra Lars alors qu'Alisa était appuyée sur son bureau. L'intervention s'est bien passée.

- Bien, bien, sourit-elle gentiment.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as l'air embarrassée.

- Ah ?

Lars s'avança doucement et se pencha vers elle, posant une main de chaque côté sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'amusa-t-il.

- Rien du tout, rougit-elle. Le match contre Bryan Fury m'a un peu éreintée j'imagine.

- C'est vrai que c'est un sacré morceau.

Il se pencha encore plus et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, puis descendit dans son cou.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-elle doucement, encore plus gênée.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu désires quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se releva brutalement, sérieux.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je dis que ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer. J'ai bien vu.

- Attends une seconde, souffla-t-il en se massant le front. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. De qui tu parles ?

- De Zafina. Elle doit être à l'hôtel avec les autres combattants, tu n'auras pas de mal à la retrouver.

- Tu… Tu crois que je suis intéressé par Zafina ? C'est ce que tu dis ?

- Oui. Bien-sûr. Ça me semble plutôt évident.

- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La façon dont tu la regardes. Et puis tu t'entends bien avec elle. Et… elle est humaine. Je trouve tout ça assez logique.

- Ça y est, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Alisa le regarda, interrogative, et fut très surprise de le voir sourire avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ah la la… Franchement…

- Quoi donc ?

- Rien.

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Ce n'est rien du tout, sourit-il.

Il prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Allez viens. On s'est assez battus pour la journée, on va se coucher.

- Mais…

Il la tira par le bras et elle se fit entraîner malgré elle hors du bureau.


	13. Sanglante Riposte

Sanglante Riposte

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Anna en entrant dans la chambre de Kazuya. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Ce dernier était devant la fenêtre du balcon en train de regarder le ciel bleu, et ne sembla pas réagir à ses paroles.

- Kazuya.

- Je t'ai entendue. Je n'ai juste pas vu l'utilité de te répondre.

Anna soupira d'impatience mais n'ajouta rien. Préférant tourner les talons, elle allait sortir quand il l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce soupir ?

- Rien. Je suis fatiguée d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Tes supporters ne savent pas ce que tu as dans la tête, et s'ils se rebellent ça pourrait être mauvais pour nous.

- Pour toi, tu veux dire. Je ferai ce qu'il me chante, qu'ils en soient contents ou pas.

- Ils ont déjà essayé de piéger la petite Kazama mais ils se sont fait avoir comme des bleus. C'est tout de même un comble que tu ne f-

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

Anna se glaça d'effroi. Il n'avait pourtant pas crié, mais elle savait très bien ce que sa voix devenue métallique et son regard flamboyant signifiaient.

- On sait tous où a fini la dernière femme qui a essayé de me dicter ma conduite. Prends-en de la graine.

Serrant les dents, Anna se redressa et essaya de sortir de la pièce avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Peu soucieux de son égo, Kazuya reprit sa contemplation du ciel comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

- Baaah… On s'est encore crié dessus. Ça devient une habitude, soupira Xiaoyu en aspirant sa grenadine par une paille, alors qu'elle était assise à une terrasse d'un café.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Zafina en lui arrangeant son bandage au poignet.

- Bah, je lui ai proposé de sucer mon sang, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée quand on y pense, mais il m'a envoyé bouler. Il aurait eu plus de chances de vaincre son père…

- Xiaoyu, comment crois-tu exactement qu'il pourrait récupérer l'énergie qu'il y a en toi ?

- Bah, chais pas, grommela-t-elle en laissant choir sa tête sur son bras. S'il avait dit oui, on aurait bien trouvé un truc…

- Comment as-tu récupéré cette énergie la première fois ?

- Bah, j'ai été grièvement blessée à l'épaule, et comme Kazuya m'est tombé dessus, son sang est tombé dans ma blessure.

- Pour la sortir de ton corps il faudrait donc faire le processus inverse. Ce qui veut dire que peu importe la manière que vous trouverez, tu finiras forcément blessée, voire pire. Et tu serai aussi la seule responsable pour avoir réveillé une bête que beaucoup se sont évertués à enfermer. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi il a dit non…

Xiaoyu ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cela, dit-elle enfin.

- Pourquoi donc alors ?

- Je pense qu'il ne veut pas que je lui demande car il pourrait finir par dire oui. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour tout ça s'arrête. Et ça lui fait mal au cœur de penser qu'il serait capable de me passer sur le corps pour ça. Alors il préfère ne pas se poser la question.

- Tu es plus psychologue que je ne le pensais ! s'étonna Zafina.

- Ce n'est pas de la psychologie. Je pratique le Jin Kazama depuis quelques années maintenant.

Xiaoyu ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et s'étira.

- Bon, il est temps d'y aller, se leva-t-elle.

- Il se bat contre qui ?

- L'espagnol dont j'ai oublié le nom. Enfin, encore un gars qui veut le tuer. Ça aussi, ça commence à devenir une habitude… Enfin bref, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, il devrait gagner.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ce combat que je m'inquiète.

Xiaoyu leva ses lunettes de son nez avant de comprendre et de prendre un regard sombre.

- C'est vrai… Mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Traînant les pieds et visiblement très peu motivée, elle remit ses lunettes en place et se mit en route.

* * *

Lars tenta en vain d'éviter le pied de Kazuya qui s'abattait sur sa tête, mais le sang coulant de sa tempe l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Le coup qu'il reçut et le bruit l'accompagnant lui firent rapidement comprendre que son nez était brisé. Il empêcha un second choc en le bloquant avec ses deux bras mais il tenait déjà à peine sur ses genoux.

Kazuya n'était pas très frais non plus mais il s'en sortait définitivement mieux.

- Je trouve ça assez incroyable… Vous m'enfermez là-dedans et vous ne vous préparez même pas à mon retour ? Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais rester dans cette grotte pour toujours ? Je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance.

Sans que Lars ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, son crâne se fracassa contre le trottoir et il tomba dans un profond coma.

* * *

La rumeur que le numéro 1 de la Mishima Zaibatsu avait été vaincu ne tarda pas à faire le tour des différentes arènes et chaînes de télévision. Même si la direction était toujours en place, un tel échec rendait caduque la légitimité de Lars au poste de dirigeant. Il aurait pu en être soulagé, mais quelques heures plus tard, il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas quand Nina – en charge en attendant son rétablissement – découvrit qu'un important amas de données avait été piraté à Violet Systems.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes au monde pouvant lire et déchiffrer les données génétiques sur le gène Devil et l'Anti-D, lui dit Lee.

- Et il y en a encore moins qui maîtrisent la technologie robotique que nous possédons dans la même foulée, ajouta Nina plus pour elle-même, assise derrière le bureau de Lars dans la maison-mère. L'as-tu trouvé ?

- Il est apparemment sous l'aile des alliés de Kazuya, sans grande surprise. Irvin le protégerait.

- Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses…

- Il n'y a pas que du négatif, la rassura-t-il. Mis à part la défaite de Lars, tous nos autres alliés sont encore en lice.

- Et combien résisteront à Kazuya ? Même si nous ne tombons pas tous sur lui, nos chances de le battre diminuent à chaque tour du tournoi… Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait si puissant… A ce niveau là, c'est pire que de la négligence.

- Dans ce cas, si tu veux préserver le peu de chances qui nous restent, bats ta sœur demain soir. Avant de partir, pourquoi est-ce toi qui est assise sur ce fauteuil ?

- Envieux ? demanda-t-elle, les coudes sur le bureau.

- Plus vraiment. Je suis juste surpris de ne pas y trouver Jin.

- Il n'a pas voulu.

- Mph. Je ne suis même pas surpris, se retourna-t-il avant de claquer les portes.

Un moment plus tard, les pensées de Nina furent perturbées par l'interphone de la secrétaire. Un message provenant de la section médicale.

- Il s'est réveillé, entendit-elle.

- Qui ça ? Lars ?

- Non…

Dans un grand soupir, Nina se contenta de grommeler. Une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule. Le vieux crouton avait choisi son meilleur moment pour revenir du pays des rêves.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est court, je sais, ça devient une habitude, mais ça vous fera patienter ! Bonne rentrée !_


	14. Le retour du père

_Et voilà, Bibi est reviendue ! Après une année scolaire difficile, un mémoire, et un séjour à l'étranger (j'ai échappé aux émeutes londoniennes à deux jours près ) me voici de retour. Mon point de vue a un peu changé sur le devenir des personnages, donc je vais devoir remodeler tout ça, mais en attendant, voici la bête !_

_Ah, et pour ceux et celles qui n'ont sont pas au courant, un film d'animation CG Tekken vient de sortir au Japon, yay !_

Le retour du père

Dans d'autres circonstances, Xiaoyu aurait aimé la nouvelle proximité qui s'était installée entre elle et Jin. Elle devait le suivre partout, assistait à ses matches comme il assistait aux siens, et dormait sans complexes dans sa somptueuse chambre. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher d'une semelle, craignant une attaque de Kazuya, mais l'ambiance était bien loin d'être romantique. Elle était même à la limite du supportable. Le réveil d'Heihachi fut cependant une bénédiction pour la jeune fille : l'attention que le vieux maître attirait lui permettait d'en avoir un peu moins sur elle. L'humeur de son compagnon par contre ne s'améliora guère quand il apprit que son grand-père s'était non seulement réveillé de son coma, mais avait en plus profité de la confusion au sein des hautes sphères de la Mishima Zaibatsu créée par le coma de Lars pour leurrer ses gardes et s'enfuir.

- Et donc t'as l'intention de rien dire pendant combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir, une serviette dans les cheveux. Comme si l'ambiance n'était déjà pas assez pourrie.

Lisant le journal du soir, couché par-dessus les draps et toujours habillé, Jin lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- Oh oui, ça, c'est très mature, lança-t-elle en étalant sa serviette sur le radiateur.

Lui tournant le dos, Xiaoyu enleva son peignoir pour se retrouver nue. Peut-être la regarderait-il encore un peu. Sentant un léger frisson dans son dos, elle décida tout de même à renfiler son pyjama short. Quand elle se retourna, il n'avait pas changé de position. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas près de bouger ou parler, la jeune femme se contenta de lui grimper dessus et de jeter son journal par terre.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, pour répondre à ta question.

- Je n'ai posé aucune question, répondit-il.

- C'était marqué sur ton visage.

- Personne ne peut lire quoique ce soit sur mon visage.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas personne, rétorqua-t-elle en lui attrapant une main et en la baisant.

Jin la regarda faire sans rien dire avant de la caler mieux sur lui, provoquant un léger soupir. Il se releva légèrement et passa sa tête sous le haut de Xiaoyu pour embrasser la peau blanche de son ventre puis le galbe de ses seins. Quand il ressortit sa tête, la jeune femme l'embrassa à pleine bouche et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Toujours peu désireux de la laisser décider, Jin la força à se coucher et passa au dessus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand il quitta ses lèvres, Xiaoyu ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour avoir une des plus horribles et désagréables surprises.

Une longue chaîne en métal venait de s'accrocher autour du cou de Jin avant de le tirer violemment sur le sol. Très vite, des hommes masqués et armés lui saisirent les bras et jambes pour les enchaîner également, et un autre le piqua avec une seringue dans la nuque. Jon somba immédiatement. Xiaoyu se sentit sortir du lit et ses fesses tombèrent douloureusement sur le sol. Ses assaillants en profitèrent pour la neutraliser en lui menottant les mains. Quand la jeune femme releva les yeux, elle reconnut sans problème la masse de cheveux blancs hirsutes se tenant devant elle.

- J'aime quand les choses reprennent un cours normal, pas toi ? lui sourit Heihachi.

Xiaoyu tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et se demandait bien ce qu'on allait leur faire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse d'elle ? demande l'un des hommes qui la tenait.

- On la prend aussi, elle pourrait me servir, répondit Heihachi. Mon petit-fils est du genre têtu, vous voyez ?

Les hommes armés trainèrent Jin dans le couloir, suivit quelques mètres derrière par Xiaoyu qui hurlait et se débattait comme une diablesse. Elle sentit tout à coup une horrible douleur à l'épaule. Est-ce qu'Heihachi avait finalement ordonné de la piquer elle aussi ? Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle avait pourtant, elle se sentait loin d'être engourdie. C'était même le contraire. Puis elle comprit.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se concentra de tout son possible sur cette chose peu désagréable et poussa un hurlement.

La petite vague noire traversa tout le couloir provoquant un grand froid et ses ondes effrayantes obligèrent les hommes la tenant prisonnière à poser un pied au sol, le tout sous les yeux ébahis d'Heihachi. Jin ouvrit ses deux billes jaunes dans la seconde, pleinement réveillé, et étrangla l'un des gardes avec ses propres chaines, lui brisant la nuque. Le second qui essaya de s'opposer à lui se retrouva le crâne fracassé contre le mur en un seul coup de pied, obligeant les gardes restant à tenter d'ouvrir le feu. Ce qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire. Les survivants eurent la sage idée de prendre la fuite. Heihachi l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

Quand Jin s'approcha de Xiaoyu, elle était à demi-consciente. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, retourna dans la chambre et sauta par la fenêtre, ses ailes blanches montant haut vers la lune.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital de la Mishima, Lars demeurait toujours inconscient.

- Ah, la, la, manquerait plus qu'il reperde la mémoire, soupira Lee qui l'observait du pas de la porte avec Nina, Alisa étant assise à son chevet. Les Mishima ont la tête bien fragile. Et c'est pas peu dire.

- Qu'il soit là on pas ne change rien à notre objectif, soupira Nina.

- Je sais mais je l'aimais bien. Enfin…

Leur petite conversation fut déranger par le Dr. Bosconovitch qui passa entre eux et se tint en face d'Alisa à l'autre bout du lit.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, lui dit-il.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête mais ne répondit rien.

- Si tu veux, je peux faire quelque chose pour lui, ajouta-t-il en se penchant un peu vers sa tête.

- Ne le touche pas ! hurla-t-elle subitement, protégeant le corps de Lars du sien.

- D-D-De quoi ? bredouilla le scientifique. M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, menaça-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Furieux, Bosconovitch se retourna vers Lee.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Encore un programme de protection ?

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, cher monsieur.

- Je crois que l'on appelle cela le libre arbitre, répliqua Nina, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Bosconovitch regarda Alisa une dernière fois et ressortit de la chambre.

- Vous me paierez ça !

- J'aime à croire qu'à la fin chacun reçoit ce qu'il mérite, rit la jeune femme. D'une certaine manière.

- Comme ta sœur ?

* * *

- Arrêtez de bouger bon sang, soupira un vieil infirmier.

- Cobbent bous boulez que j'arrête, ezpèze incombétent ? hurla Anna, couchée à l'infirmerie, le visage tuméfié et le nez en sang. Zette salobe a détruit mon vizage !

La jeune femme donna un violent coup de pied dans le tréteau à côté de son lit et se saisit de la seringue que tenait l'infirmier pour se l'enfoncer elle-même dans l'arrête du nez.

- Aaaah, seigneur Dieu, soupira-t-elle avant d'essuyer le peu de sang qui restait sur son visage.

- Quel effroyable spectacle, soupira Kazuya, appuyé sur le pas de la porte.

- Mon nez rebiendra bite à la norbale, répondit-elle.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton nez, imbécile. A quoi ça sert que j'en élimine un si juste après tu te fais écraser ?

- Cobbe si tu abais bezoin de boi pour arriver en finale.

- Dépêche-toi, se retourna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est temps, sourit-il. Elle s'est réveillée.

* * *

_Voilàààà. Alors, heureux(ses) ? Je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, mais au moins vous avez celui-là ^^ A plouche !_


	15. Chamboulements

_Voilà la suite ! Bon, pas beaucoup de commentaires depuis la dernière fois… J'avoue, c'est de ma faute, j'ai dû perdre des lecteurs depuis le temps. Je sais que tout le monde ne poste pas non plus, je le fais moi-même rarement quand je lis, alors merci à la majorité silencieuse d'être toujours là ! Sur ce, enjoy, le rouquin et sa minette sont de retour !_

Chamboulements

- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Lee en enjambant un expert qui examinait le corps d'un des hommes à terre.

- Il n'y a pas de caméras dans le chambre, mais celles du couloir et ces débris prouvent qu'ils ont dû s'enfuir par la fenêtre, répondit Nina, agenouillée dans la chambre d'hôtel et tenant un morceau de verre entre ses doigts.

- Et Heihachi ?

- Aucune idée. Il n'est pas une priorité pour l'instant.

Nina se releva, arrangeant sa combinaison sombre.

- L'un des deux a été blessé pendant la fuite, annonça-t-elle en montrant le morceau de verre couvert de sang.

Elle traversa la chambre, enjamba elle aussi un des techniciens et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Lee sur les talons.

- La vidéo montre que Xiaoyu s'est réveillée, lança-t-elle d'un ton froid alors que les portes se refermaient. Si tu as une ligne de défense, c'est le moment de la faire connaître.

- La demoiselle prend toutes ses injections, je n'y suis pour rien dans cela. L'influence de cette chose a peut-être augmenté en elle sans que nous le détections, et la dose n'était peut-être plus assez forte. Ou bien elle a tout simplement fait preuve d'une volonté telle qu'un simple sérum ne pouvait pas la restreindre. L'un ou l'autre, je ne suis responsable de rien. Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Bosconovitch.

- Je n'irai pas voir ce vieux bigleux dégénéré. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Même s'il l'a fait sous le contraire de Kazuya ?

- Il n'avait qu'à dire non et accepter de mourir, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et Lee se contenta de soupirer.

- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas où ils sont partis…

* * *

Quand Jin se posa enfin, Xiaoyu dut faire quelques pas tout en évitant de trébucher pour retrouver son équilibre. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que les ailes de son compagnon avait déjà disparues et qu'il semblait peu se soucier de sa présence, apparemment plus préoccupé par les alentours. Plusieurs problèmes se posaient maintenant :

Petit a : ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Petit b : ce qu'elle faisait en pyjama short – donc les fesses et la poitrine à moitié à l'air – dans une grotte encastrée dans une falaise.

Petit c : la provenance du sang qu'elle avait sur ces mains…

- Es-tu blessé ? demanda-t-elle. Où sommes-nous ?

Pas de réponse. Jin, en bordure de la petite grotte, ne cessait de scruter le ciel sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Xiaoyu n'était pas prête à recommencer cet éternet petit jeu.

- Oy, je te parle, se renfrogna-t-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches. M'oblige pas à t'en coller une.

Jin lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à son occupation.

- As-tu ton portable sur toi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Mais enfin, tu m'as bien regardée ? Je l'aurais planqué où ? Dans ma culotte ?

- Tu n'as pas mis de culotte.

Apparemment, son compagnon ne répondait uniquement qu'aux sujets qui l'intéressaient. Sa patience ayant des limites, la jeune femme décida de se rapprocher du bord, mais il le lui interdit.

- Reste à l'abris.

- Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que je fous ici au moins ! Je tombe de mon lit et trois secondes plus tars je prends l'air « pur » Tokyo en plein les narines parce-que _môsieur_ a décidé de se faire une virée nocturne et que je suis obligée de le suivre partout ! Ça commence à devenir franchement ridicule !

Jin se retourna en plissant les yeux.

- Ah. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ce n'est pas surprenant.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.

A bout de nerf, la jeune femme plia ses doigts comme pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler. Puis elle le remarqua.

- Je sais pas si t'as vu, nota-t-elle, mais t'as comme qui dirait un grand morceau de verre planté dans le dos. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Il faut que tu le fasses.

- T'as pas l'air de souffrir. Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.

Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire. Au moins, elle avait obtenu une réaction.

- Ecoute, se retourna-t-il enfin, je suis vraiment dé-

Jin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'écroula de tout son long, la tête dans le sol de pierre.

* * *

Hwoarang était étalé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, totalement épuisé de son match avec Bruce Irvin. Au moins, il avait réussi ce qu'on lui avait demandé et cela faisait un sbire de moins dans la course. Cependant, d'après ce que la blondinette en cuir lui avait dit, Jin avait disparut et c'était contre lui qu'il devait se battre au prochain tour. Avec Lars qui était dans le coma, le nombre de personnes étant capables de vaincre Kazuya se réduisait dangereusement, surtout s'ils tombaient les uns en face des autres dans les affrontements. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais il refusa de se lever, poussant un grognement. Les coups redoublèrent, deux fois, trois fois, mais rien ne semblant le faire bouger.

- Oy ! Je sais que t'es là ! hurla une voix derrière la porte.

Emportant sa couette avec lui, il se traîné jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suis fatigué, cet enfoiré a dû me tabasser la boîte crânienne une bonne trentaine de fois, et il me semblait t'avoir bien dit de rester chez toi, alors donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te défoncer la tronche, mini-Kazama.

- Je ne pense pas que tu fasses ça, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Et même ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur cette magnifique porte ?

- Je… ! Je…

Hwoarang s'appuya sur le pas de la porte, amusé par son visage devenu rouge.

- Moooh… C'est mignon. Je vais bien, ta boule va bien, tout va très bien. Ah, ton cousin et sa meuf ont disparu et le vieux pépé s'est réveillé. Maintenant, rentre chez toi.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui referma la porte sur le nez.

- Oy ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau, tambourinant cette fois avec tes pieds.

- Heu, Mademoiselle… tenta Ganryu, sa tête sortant de la porte à côté. Ça vous dirait de…

- Fermez-la vous ! répliqua-t-elle.

Ganryu fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer, mais son visage changea du tout au tout quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au bout du couloir. Ni une, ni deux, Asuka vit sa tête rentrer à l'intérieur. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sur Kazuya Mishima et Anne Williams qui se tenait le nez.

- Fais-moi rentrer de suite ! chuchota-elle en s'acharnant sur la poignée. Alleeeeez, vite, vite, vite ! Fais-moi rentrer, il est là, fais-moi rentreeeeer, fais pas le c-

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sentit happée à l'intérieur. Elle se retrouva les fesses par terre contre le mur, et ne bougea pas tant qu'Hwoarang ne lui le autorisa pas. Ce dernier guettait en effet les mouvements dans le couloir et pouvait comprendre sans problèmes que Kazuya était un danger réel pour la jeune femme. Elle ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et le démon devait très bien s'en souvenir.

Il se décontracta quand l'aura noire disparut et Asuka se redressa sur ses jambes, penaude.

- Bon. J'y vais.

- T'étais venue pourquoi ? soupira-t-il. Si c'est pour repartir maintenant, je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi tu as fait le voyage.

- Je n'ai rien demandé ! Nina Williams m'a fait venir car apparemment on commence à manquer de munitions… En plus de ça, Heihachi Mishima s'est incrusté dans le tournoi vu que ce n'est pas interdit alors… Elle m'a incrustée moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Je vais aller lui expliquer la vie !

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de décider. En plus, beaucoup pensent qu'elle n'est pas légitime à la tête de l'entreprise, alors plus la disparition de Jin, je ne pense pas qu'elle perdra son temps avec toi…

- Bon. Repars chez toi alors.

- C'est quoi ce revirement ? Et je ne peux pas repartir ! Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face !

Hwoarang la regarda sans rien dire avant de déposer la couverture qui l'emmitouflait sur le lit.

- Bon, admettons. Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles ! T'as vu ton visage ?

Hwoarang la regarda à nouveau sans rien dire, la mettant mal à l'aise. Il finit par lancer, posant une main sur sa tête :

- Ah, la, la… Tes choix sont vraiment toujours mauvais, mini-Kazama.

- Hein ? Arrête avec ça ! s'énerva-t-elle, rejetant sa main. Je ne suis pas ton petit animal !

- Je sais.

Il reposa sa main sur son visage, contre sa joue cette fois, et tout doucement, sans qu'elle ne puisse – ou ne veuille – réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Mouhahaha, quelle cruauté !_

_Allez, à la prochaine !_


	16. Dissensions

_Merci pour les comms ! Noemie, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un résumé juste pour toi alors que tout est déjà écrit et apparemment clair pour tous les autres lecteurs, donc à moins que tu aies une question bien précise à me poser, je ne vois franchement pas ce que je peux faire pour toi, à part te dire de tout relire d'un bloc… Je suis désolée que tu ne comprennes pas mais je ne peux pas faire plus clair que ça ne l'est déjà._

_Sur ce, let's gooo !_

Dissensions

Xiaoyu hurla de panique et retira immédiatement le petit morceau de verre dans le dos de Jin comme s'il allait se relever dans la seconde. Evidemment, rien ne se produisit. Elle tenta de le retourner mais son petit gabarit ne le lui permit guère, et elle se contenta alors de le secouer comme un prunier tout en hurlant.

- Bon sang, heureusement que je ne suis pas vraiment en train de mourir, grogna-t-il sans pour autant bouger. J'ai été simplement drogué, alors arrête d'hurler s'il te plaît.

- Et comment je suis supposée le savoir ? cria-t-elle.

- Comme si tu avais pu m'entendre, ça fait cinq minutes que tu cries comme un mouton qu'on égorge. L'adrénaline est simplement retombée et il me reste encore de la drogue dans le sang. Ça va passer.

La jeune femme soupira de mécontentement et partit s'asseoir contre un mur de la caverne, boudeuse. Jin se redressa doucement avant de se pincer l'arête du nez sous sa migraine naissante.

- As-tu bien fait tes piqûres ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- T'étais avec moi je te signale. Mes bras sont plus troués que du gruyère. Pourquoi ?

Jin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et reprit son petit manège à l'entrée de la grotte, les yeux fixant le ciel.

- Il ne vient pas, dit-il enfin.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ?

- Qui ça ?

- Xiao, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu fermes ta bouche là.

- Va en enfer ! hurla-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard impénétrable et les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, bon… J'ai dit ça comme ça, répliqua la jeune femme en détournant la tête.

Jin continua à la regarder quelques secondes sans rien dire avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent et s'assombrissent à nouveau.

- L'enfoiré…

* * *

Le nez de Lars frémit quelque peu alors que ses paupières tentèrent de s'adapter au plafond blanc et lumineux, qui ne tarda pas à devenir complètement rose.

- Quel est ton nom ? En quelle année on est ? Quel âge as-tu ? Quel est ton travail ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Bon Dieu, si je ne savais pas qui tu étais ça ferait longtemps que ta tête aurait fini dans le mur, Alisa, grommela-t-il.

- Oui, alors ça, j'en doute, fit une infirmière en sortant, partie chercher Lee.

Alisa claqua des mains, son visage illuminé lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ah ! sursauta-t-elle tout à coup. Il faut que tu manges !

Elle tira le plateau repas apporté par l'infirmière et il se retrouva la bouche remplit de purée de carotte dans la seconde.

- C'est répugnant, mâchonna-t-il.

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais les carottes…

- Plus maintenant en tout cas.

- Hello, hello, la compagnie ! Ah, tu t'es à nouveau réveillé ! Excellent ! s'écria Lee, pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Comment ça « à nouveau » ? s'étonna Lars.

- Et bien tu t'es éveillé il y à de ça une ou deux heures déjà, mais tu t'es rendormi tout de suite.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que je me suis encore réveillé dans un monde dominé par un dictateur japonais.

- Non, non, juste par une blonde ! rit-il. Enfin… A l'allure où vont les choses…

- Je vois que vous m'avez vite remplacé, ravi de savoir que vous pouvez vous passer de moi aussi facilement !

- C'est faux ! se leva Alisa.

- C'était une plaisanterie, dit-il en lui prenant la main, la faisant rasseoir, et sentant une lourde douleur dans l'estomac provoquée par des côtes cassées. Quelle est la situation ?

Alisa et Lee prirent un air sombre.

- Ah. Evidemment, soupira Lars.

* * *

L'après-midi même, à peine sur pieds, un gros bandage sur le front et le bras en écharpe, Lars organisa une réunion de crise dans la salle de conférence de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Nina ne fut pas peu ravie de lui rendre les rênes. En plus de l'amère nouvelle du retour de son père, il apprit que le tournoi avait un peu trop avancé à son goût sans lui, et que Jin avait disparut maintenant depuis la nuit dernière.

- Bon, commença-t-il en fixant tour à tour Nina, Raven, Lee, Asuka et Hwoarang. J'ai appris que nous avions déjà atteint les quarts de finale en mon absence et que les choses ne se présentaient pas aussi bien que nous l'espérions.

- Pourquoi je suis là moi ? demanda Hwoarang. C'est parce-que j'ai gardé la bouboule magique ? Si vous voulez que je vous la rende, vous pouvez vous récurer profondément le c-

Ses hautes réflexions furent interrompues par les doubles portes de la salle qui s'ouvrirent sur Jin et Xiaoyu qui sortaient apparemment d'une nouvelle dispute. Les autres combattants les regardèrent alors qu'ils prenaient place comme si de rien n'était à la grande table ovale l'un en face de l'autre, croisant les bras. Voyant que tout le monde les dévisageait sans rien dire, la jeune femme, plus qu'en colère, se décida à fournir quelques explications.

- Oh, oui, j'imagine que vous vous demandez où nous étions passés ces _douze _dernières heures. Et bien tout simplement, dans une grotte, en pyjama. Tout ça parce que _môsieur_ nous a fait une giga crise de paranoïa totalement ridicule. Oh, bonjour Asuka-san.

Asuka lui adressa un petit signe gêné de la main mais se retint de parler. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- C'était pour ta protection ! répliqua Jin de l'autre côté. Kazuya a dû te repérer !

- En attendant il n'est jamais venu !

- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on est là !

Xiaoyu ne répondit rien, boudeuse, et Jin trouva le centre de table nouvellement passionnant.

- Bien, bien, bien… reprit Lars en se massant les sinus, son mal de tête le reprenant. Je disais quoi, déjà ?

- Les quarts de finale, lui rappela Nina.

- Ah oui, le tableau.

Il appuya sur un petit bouton sous le bureau et un hologramme de l'arbre du tournoi apparu au centre de la table.

- Voilà comment se présentent les choses avec les deux nouvelles inscriptions d'Heihachi Mishima et Asuka-san. Ces deux arrivées de dernière minute arrangent un peu notre sauce vu qu'on a pu ainsi modifier quelque peu l'organigramme des matches, j'ai aussi pu éviter à Miss Ling de se retrouver face à Kazuya.

- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua la concernée.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répondre à ça, lui lança Jin.

- Malgré tout, on ne peut éviter de s'éliminer entre nous, à ce stade du tournoi, ce qui réduira nos chances de victoire. Les matches se présenteront donc de cette façon, continua Lars, les ignorant ouvertement. Raven affrontera Heihachi, et Kazuya affrontera Asuka-san dans le premier carré. Hwoarang affrontera Jin, et Miss Williams affrontera Miss Ling dans le second.

- Ce n'est pas équilibré, commenta Nina. Si tu mets Kazuya et Heihachi dans un même carré, on va perdre encore plus de chances en s'auto-éliminant dans l'autre.

- Il vaut mieux qu'Heihachi et Kazuya se retrouvent face à face en demi-finales. Si jamais ils passent tous les deux, ils s'élimineront entre eux, expliqua Lee.

- J'ai battu Heihachi Mishima une fois, je pourrais le refaire facilement, lança Raven.

- Ta victoire n'était rien d'autre qu'un exploit, répliqua Jin. Rien ne prouve que tu puisses recommencer. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus qu'un autre.

Raven contracta sa mâchoire, probablement mécontent, mais n'ajouta rien. Une seconde plus tard, il disparut par la fenêtre, prétextant un rapport à ses supérieurs.

- Je comprends pour le placement de Kazuya et Heihachi, cependant des modifications restent à faire, ajouta Jin en jetant un regard en direction de sa cousine.

- Je vais faire comme si je ne me sentais pas insultée, rétorqua celle-ci.

- Tu ne peux pas le battre, il va tout faire pour te tuer, tu es une menace pour lui. Il faut l'échanger contre Raven, Nina, ou Hwoarang, fit-il à Lars.

- Oui, alors là, tu peux crever, intervint Hwoarang, lui lançant un regard noir. Je suis très bien là où je suis. En plus, on n'a un plan, Asuka ne bougera pas non plus.

- Un plan ? Je me demande bien ce que ton cerveau à moitié fini a bien pu nous trouver.

- Ça, c'est pas tes oignons. T'avais qu'à être là au lieu de faire le schizo dans une montagne.

- Au moins ça m'a permis de comprendre ce que Kazuya recherchait, contrairement à d'autres.

- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

- C'est pas tes oignons.

- Ça, ça regarde tout le monde, sale petit en-

- Si jamais on vous ennuie, surtout, faites comme si on n'était pas là, trancha Nina, glaciale.

- J'en ai marre de ces conneries, se leva le rouquin, furieux. Vous n'avez rien, vous n'avez pas de plan ou de stratégie, mis à part vous faire réduire en pièces les uns après les autres et attendre que quelque chose se passe. Y'a personne d'assez fort pour le vaincre pour l'instant, ou du moins, plus maintenant, tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas eu les couilles de le décapiter dans son sommeil quand vous auriez pu. Il est absolument hors de question qu'on coule avec vous à cause de vos faiblesses.

Il tendit sa main vers Asuka qui la fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers le regard meurtrier de son cousin. Après une longue hésitation, elle posa enfin sa main dans la sienne et le suivit dehors. Peu de temps après, Xiaoyu se leva à son tour.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Jin, se levant à son tour.

- Dormir ! Tu veux m'attacher au lit, peut-être ?

- Ce serait divertissant, s'amusa Nina, la tête posée sur ses mains.

- En effet ! commenta Lee.

- C'est ça, continuez tous à vous moquer de moi. En attendant, si je n'avais pas une partie de Kazuya en moi, vous seriez tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Sans attendre son reste, elle quitta la salle de réunion. Jin la suivit un instant plus tard, après un dernier regard meurtrier vers Lars.

- Bien. Des tensions dans les rangs, soupira ce dernier. Tout ce dont nous avions besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Voilà ! Un peu plus long que les deux derniers, j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! A la prochaine !_


	17. Brèche

_Ayé, j'ai tout relu, et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait autant de fautes (en général plus des mots zappés ou des étourderies que de vraies erreurs de grammaire et orthographe, mais fautes quand-même). Honnêtement, je me suis relu sur le site et non dans mes fichiers, je n'ai donc pas pu les corriger sur le moment. Je ne pense pas le faire d'ailleurs (faudrait que je relise ENCORE) alors si quelqu'un veut me béta-reader, pas de souci là-dessus (j'ai quand-même grave la flemme sur ce point mdr)_

_Yoite_ _: Peux-tu me rappeler où tu as vu ça ? Car j'ai eu beau relire, je n'ai pas retrouvé le passage où je dis qu'il est mort. Je m'en suis peut-être aperçu avant et je l'ai corrigé, mais en tout cas, maintenant, je ne vois pas où c'est._

_Sur ce, les quarts de finale commencent avec un premier combat que certains attendent depuis longtemps ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas très long (oui ben, vous pouvez râler, ça changera rien) mais c'est du 100% (bon, 80 plutôt) Asuka/Hwoarang. Mais tout d'abord :_

_Petit résumé de résumé_

_(mais VRAIMENT résumé) :_

_Deux ans après, Jin et Xiaoyu sont perturbés dans leur retraite à Yukushima quand Kazuya se réveille au fin fond de son volcan, prêt à se venger de ceux qui l'y ont enfermé. Lars, à la tête de la Mishima Zaibatsu, décide d'organiser un tournoi pour l'attirer, mais il se rend vite compte que Kazuya n'est pas seul dans sa lutte : Nina et Bruce se sont ralliés ainsi que le Dr. Abel, qui a réussi à infiltrer Violet Systems._

_Kazuya veut récupérer le peu de démon qui reste en Xiaoyu (cf. Renaissance), celle-ci ayant de plus en plus de mal à lui résister, l'anti-D n'étant plus actif. Jin, qui a perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs après avoir été purifié, risque de ne pas être à la hauteur si son père décide de se présenter devant eux. Mais alors que ce dernier a maintes fois l'occasion de récupérer son dû, il ne fait rien. Jin pense savoir pourquoi mais ne révèle pourtant rien à personne._

_Pendant ce temps, Hwoarang et Asuka, qui ont gardé le cœur d'Azazel, établissent un plan pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de l'ennemi._

_Les quarts de finale commencent, avec un tout nouveau participant, fraichement réveillé de son coma : Heihachi._

* * *

Brèche

- Comment vont les choses ? demanda Nina en pénétrant la salle de contrôle.

- Comment crois-tu qu'elles vont ? répondit Lars assis sur son fauteuil.

Elle jeta un œil à Jin appuyé sur le mur du fond et Xiaoyu, qui n'était pas trop loin de lui, avant de se rapprocher des écrans. Heihachi défiait Raven de toute sa hauteur, ce dernier ayant posé un genou à terre.

- Et pour l'autre ?

Lars éloigna l'image du combat pour la mettre de côté, et la remplaça par celle du parking de la plage.

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, commenta-t-il.

- Il se moque de nous ou quoi ?

- Ça me semble évident.

Jin se contenta de soupirer, probablement pour une centième fois, rappelant à tout le monde qu'il n'avait jamais été une personne patiente.

- Je parie qu'il va se pointer comme une fleur une minute avant d'être disqualifié, pesta Nina. Je pense que tu aurais tout de même dû me mettre à la place d'Asuka.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, grogna Jin.

- C'est elle qui l'a expressément demandé, répondit Lars sans détourner les yeux du panneau de commandes. J'imagine qu'elle a une idée en tête.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Tu ne te soucie jamais d'elle, Jin, sauf quand Hwoarang lui tourne autour, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce qui pourrait lui arriver te concerne.

* * *

- Il ne vient pas ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas ? Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné ?

Asuka regarda Hwoarang d'un air implorant, alors que la foule derrière lui commençait elle aussi à perdre patience.

- C'est le genre de mec à se pointer en dernier aux soirées avec lunettes de soleil et chemise ouverte alors qu'on se pèle le cul. Juste pour qu'on le remarque.

- C'est plutôt le genre qui n'en a rien à faire de ma personne, tout simplement, corrigea-t-elle. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaisse mon visage.

- La dernière fois qu'il t'a vue tu l'as menacé de lui planter un orbe dans le cœur pour lui bloquer ses pouvoirs. À sa place, je serais plutôt impatient de te retrouver.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- T'avais l'intention de me rassurer ?

Hwoarang soupira et la tint par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on a prévu, rien d'autre.

- Et si je meurs dans le processus ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. J'interviendrais si besoin. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'un tournoi pour péter la gueule de ton cousin, répliqua-t-il, le nez en l'air comme un garçon de 5 ans.

À ce moment là, le public derrière eux commença à bouger. Asuka et Hwoarang se retournèrent pour voir Kazuya scinder la foule dans son pantalon blanc aux flammes dorées.

- Au moins, il s'est pas pointé en costume. Ça t'aurait foutu encore plus la honte, commenta le rouquin.

Asuka se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de prendre position au milieu de l'arène. Kazuya était trop occupé à renouer sa ceinture pour lui accorder la moindre attention. Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait le saluer, comme son père lui avait appris à faire, mais le gong de départ retentit avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision. C'était parti.

Kazuya n'était certainement pas un homme qui aimait que l'on se moque de lui mais Asuka n'avait d'autre chose que d'éviter toutes ses attaques. Elle n'était pas stupide : il connaissait très bien son style de combat, et elle risquait de se faire piéger si elle déclenchait quoique soit. La seule chose qu'elle avait à faire, c'était suivre le plan et faire en sorte qu'il fonctionne.

Quand il avait menacé sa nuque d'un coup fatal, elle avait roulé sur le côté. Quand il avait essayé de lui frapper l'estomac, elle avait pivoté sur sa droite et lui avait donné un coup dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner. Quand il avait essayé de lui casser le nez, elle s'en était sortie avec une pirouette arrière.

- Tu réalises que tu ne gagneras pas comme ça ? dit-il enfin de sa voix caverneuse.

- Je ne gagnerai pas, peu importe ma façon de faire, répondit-elle sans bouger.

- Pourquoi jouer au chat et à la souris alors ?

- Parce que j'avais besoin de gagner du temps.

Asuka ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se remit en position offensive, sous les hurlements de la foule qui perdait patience.

- Allons-y, dit-elle.

Kazuya fonça vers elle et sauta dans les airs, prêt à lui envoyer un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire. Elle se décala à temps, pivota sur elle-même, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos lorsqu'il atterrit au sol. Quand il chargea à nouveau qu'elle essaya de pivoter à nouveau, il l'attrapa par le bras et la mit à terre.

- Il va falloir trouver autre chose si tu ne veux pas mourir !

Kazuya commença à lever la jambe au-dessus de la jeune femme encore à terre. Alors qu'il allait s'abattre sur elle, Asuka se redressa sur ses genoux, croisa ses doigts entre eux et plaqua ses paumes sur la parcelle de peau qui était à sa proximité. Une lueur blanche jaillit de ce contact au dessus de l'aine de Kazuya, ce dernier étant brutalement projeté à terre sur plusieurs mètres.

Le silence régnait autour de l'arène. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Asuka, suintante et essoufflée, posa les deux mains à terre. Sa vision était trop floue pour voir la colère de Kazuya qui recommençait à charger. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tornade rousse avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- Réveille-toi.

Asuka aurait sûrement préféré autre chose que la douce et mélodieuse voix de son cousin pour s'éveiller. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi mais sûrement pas très longtemps vu qu'elle ne sentait pas trop de courbatures – celles-ci ne sauraient tarder. Elle se releva doucement sur les coudes et vit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouie après que cet imbécile ne soit intervenu pour te sauver, répondit-il. Inutile de te préciser qu'il a été disqualifié.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, ça te qualifie d'office.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour être qualifié.

Asuka s'assit sur le lit, prête à se lever, mais il se plaça devant elle, l'en empêchant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ? gronda-t-il.

- Ce qu'il fallait faire. Ah, et surtout, ne dis pas merci.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- Bien-sûr que si. Je viens de vous offrir une grande porte pour vaincre Kazuya. Maintenant il suffit juste de savoir lequel va s'engouffrer dedans, mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Une grande porte ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas prétendre pouvoir purifier cette chose. C'est d'ailleurs impossible. Kazuya a fusionné avec son démon, et même si j'étais la plus puissante prêtresse du monde, il n'y a plus d'humanité à purifier dans son être. On ne peut que le détruire. Du coup, je me suis contentée d'ouvrir une brèche. Je l'ai affaibli un peu. Oh, peut-être pas assez pour que tu le battes à la régulière, du moins, pas dans ton état actuel car il reste toujours aussi puissant qu'avant, mais disons que je l'ai rendu un peu moins invincible. _Donc_, est-ce que je peux me lever maintenant ? J'aimerais aller voir Hwoarang.

Jin fit un pas sur le côté, lui laissant le champ libre. Asuka ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher Hwoarang bien loin. Il patientait sagement sur sa moto – enfin, si c'était bien la sienne – à l'extérieur du bâtiment, luttant contre le vent pour essayer d'allumer une cigarette. Asuka l'observa ranger le tout dans sa poche arrière, s'avouant vaincu.

- Tu es un imbécile, dit-elle.

- Ah, tu es réveillée… Hé, oy, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois en position de m'insulter. J'ai comme qui dirait sauvé ta vie. Pour ne pas dire « encore ».

- Je sais.

Descendant les quelques marches de l'entrée qui menaient au trottoir, elle campa devant la moto à quelques centimètres de lui pour scruter chaque cellule de son visage. Hwoarang, suspicieux, plissa les yeux et retint sa respiration, se demandant bien ce qu'elle lui voulait. Asuka finit par émettre un léger « Mmh » et soupira, faisant demi-tour.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Asuka s'était retournée à nouveau vers lui, avait posé les mains sur ses jours, puis collé les lèvres aux siennes. A son grand étonnement, elle sentit Hwoarang grogner, non pas d'appréciation ou de plaisir, mais de colère. Il mit fin au baiser rapidement.

- Je veux bien accepter que tu me frappes et que tu m'insultes, mais il y a des limites à la castration. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien.

- De quoi ? Comment oses-tu m-

Asuka fut prise à son propre piège, mais cette fois, le baiser fut plus que doux et loin d'être maladroit.

* * *

_HAHAHAHA, j'ai vaincu._

_(bon, y'a sûrement encore des fautes, mais on dira rien)_


	18. Ce qu'il désire

_Une affaire de vol en fansub, une arnaque aux traductions, une dépression, et un nouvel ordi et un nouvel opérateur plus tard, me voilà de retour (oui, oui, c'était un mois de merde). Si vous le voulez bien, je ne m'excuserai pas du retard cette fois, pour cause de circonstances atténuantes. En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos messages et commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir en cette période de disette._

_Pour ce qui est du problème Bosconovitch : il est vivant (la magie de Tekken vous savez, personne ne meurt vraiment jamais là-dedans)._

_Sur ce, la suite ! Il n'y a qu'une seule scène cette fois, qui se reconcentre un peu plus sur JinXiao et sur la trame principale._

_(Ah, au fait : lemooooon ! – ouais, fallait marquer le coup un peu)._

* * *

Ce qu'il désire

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais qualifié d'office, lança Xiaoyu, assis en tailleur au bout du lit, un coussin serré contre elle.

Jin retira sa veste et la posa sur une chaise avant de s'appuyer sur la commode de la chambre et de regarder la jeune femme.

- Reste à savoir contre qui.

- C'est quoi ce regard ? Aurais-tu peur que je gagne ? défia-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'ai surtout peur que tu la tues.

Xiaoyu perdit tout de suite son sourire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais le contrôler si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui m'arrive.

- Même si je le faisais, tu ne pourrais pas le contrôler. Et puis, je ne fais que des suppositions, je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qui t'arrives.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu supputes ? Supputer. C'est bizarre comme mot.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches.

- Je _suppute_ que ce que tu as à l'intérieur de toi a évolué. Jusqu'à présent ce n'était qu'une sorte de flux, quelque chose de vague. Tu n'étais que l'écho de Kazuya. Tu n'avais pas de démon à toi, pas d'entité à part entière.

- Alors quoi ? J'ai développé un propre démon moi aussi ? paniqua-t-elle, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que j'ai senti ce soir là, ce n'était pas un écho des émotions de Kazuya. C'était quelque chose de réel. Une vraie entité propre. Comme si ce flux qui n'était rien s'était défini sa propre identité, sa propre marque. Et s'il est bien défini, il devient plus puissant. Et aussi encore plus mauvais. C'est pour ça que les doses ne marchent plus. Si tu as créé une nouvelle entité grâce au flux qui circule en toi, il te faudra du vrai Anti-D, pas ces petits sérums allégés.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'étais pas sûr si c'était un vrai démon ou pas.

- Ce ne sera jamais un démon comme moi parce que tu n'as pas le gène. Ce ne serait pas un vrai démon, non, ça j'en suis certain. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est rien. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il attendait. Kazuya n'a rien à faire d'un flux ou d'un écho ridicule qui coule dans tes veines. Mais si tu pouvais développer quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre un tant soit peu plus puissant, je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à attendre toute une vie.

- C'est ce que tu avais compris en disant que tu savais ce qu'il voulait ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas couru après ?

- Parce qu'il est encore plus tordu que ça ! s'énerva Jin, la faisant sursauter.

Il fit les cent pas quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Il n'a jamais couru après toi. Ça a toujours été moi. Imagine, il te récupère et après, il gagne quoi ? Il vient m'affronter ? Non, parce qu'il ne veut pas de cet espèce de demi-démon à moitié endormi que j'ai l'intérieur de moi. Il veut mon vrai pouvoir. Ça a toujours été ce qu'il désirait. Et pour qu'il le récupère, pour le réveiller, je dois me corrompre avec cette entité que tu as créée. Il sait que je veux le tuer mais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire sous ma forme actuelle. Pour gagner, je dois me présenter à lui avec ce qu'il a toujours voulu dans mes veines. Et il n'a rien à faire. Rien du tout. Il a juste à attendre patiemment qu'on le fasse parce qu'on n'a pas le choix. Parce que si on veut le vaincre, c'est notre seule option.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as envoyée balader quand je te l'ai proposé ? demanda Xiaoyu.

- Je n'en étais pas encore sûr à ce moment là. J'ai compris quand il n'a pas saisi l'occasion qui se présentait à lui après l'attaque de Heichahi. Mais peu importe. Je ne veux pas faire ce qu'il désire, s'énerva-t-il à nouveau. Je ne veux pas lui obéir ou suivre son plan. Je dois faire les choses à ma façon. Et puis, qui sait ce que ça pourrait te faire ?

- Ce que ça pourrait me faire ne doit pas entrer en considération. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, alors ne commence pas maintenant.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, comme s'ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Donc ? finit-elle par dire, les pieds ballants au pied du lit.

- Donc quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ? Il doit bien y avoir un autre chemin, non ?

- Je viens de te dire que non.

- Bon ben, tu devrais le prendre alors.

- N'en parle pas comme s'il s'agissait d'aller acheter une paire de bracelets ! cria Jin, hors de lui, la faisant sursauter.

- Et toi arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour, debout sur le lit.

Malgré la hauteur, elle le dépassait d'à peine une tête.

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que ça implique pour toi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu redeviennes comme avant et qu'on recommence toute cette histoire depuis le début ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

- Alors prends-le ! Prends-le et gagne ! Si tu gagnes, tu n'auras pas fait ce qu'il voulait !

Elle descendit de son perchoir, ses pieds retrouvant la moquette, et se rapprocha de lui.

- Prends-le, répéta-t-elle.

- La douleur pourrait être indescriptible. Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait provoquer.

- Alors prends-le, et fais en sorte que je pense à autre chose, souffla-t-elle à quelque centimètres de son visage, une larme apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

Xiaoyu dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres car il ne fit pas un geste envers elle. Emmuré derrière ses mèches brunes, il ne réagit que quand elle intensifia son baiser, s'accrochant à son cou.

Jin pressa ses mains sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui alors qu'elle venait de lui retirer sa chemise. Elle retira ensuite sa propre veste de survêtement et son débardeur, le souffle court, avant de rattacher ses bras à son cou. Jin passa ses mains sur les fesses de Xiaoyu avant de la soulever pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de lui. Il la reposa debout sur le lit avant de lui enlever son pantalon tout en lui déposant des baisers sous son nombril. Il la reprit ensuite dans ses bras et la coucha cette fois sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis il se mit sur le côté et perdit une de ses mains sous la culotte de la jeune femme, qui se cambra instantanément. Xiaoyu gardait les yeux fermés et s'agrippait au bras de Jin en essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort. Il finit par lui demander de se retourner et de rester couchée et elle obéit sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Il se plaça derrière, retira lui-même ce qui lui restait de ses propres vêtements avant d'enlever définitivement le culotte de la jeune femme. Jin caressa une dernière fois la cicatrice qu'elle avait à l'épaule avant de lui relever légèrement la croupe et d'entrer en elle. Il bougea quelques fois en elle, plus pour essayer de faire oublier à Xiaoyu le but la manœuvre que pour autre chose, avant de se pencher en avant, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Essaye de ne pas bouger, murmura-t-il.

De légères marques commencèrent à apparaître sur les muscles du dos de Jin ainsi que sur ses bras. Il tenta de retenir ses ailes, mais il se doutait bien que ça ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Il bougea encore une ou deux fois à l'intérieur de Xiaoyu qui se mordit la lèvre et serra le traversin de son poing. Jin se redressa, la retint contre le matelas d'une main et posa l'autre sur sa cicatrice.

- Tu dois le laisser sortir.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, cette chose était liée à ses sentiments et elle était déjà à sa limite. Jin vit son dos se contracter puis remuer malgré elle et il se rendit qu'il avait eu raison de la maintenir avec son bras. Elle lui fit même donner un coup de rein à son insu. Puis il le sentit et accrocha ses doigts autour de sa cicatrice, la griffant malgré lui. Une vague noire très désagréable flotta dans l'air. Jin n'entendit pas si Xiaoyu était en train de souffrir ou non. Il était déjà trop préoccupé par le fait de retenir ce qu'il y avait déjà à l'intérieur de lui. Il était hors de question de laisser les choses dégénérer. Il ne put cependant pas retenir ses ailes plus longtemps. Blanches au début, puis, petit à petit, elles prirent une teinte plus foncée, jusqu'à finir complètement noires.

Jin se redressa, relâchant le dos de Xiaoyu pour l'agripper par les hanches, la griffant à nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers le plafond et d'hurler. Quand il se calma, la vague noire qui flottait autour d'eux avait disparu. Quand il se retira de Xiaoyu, il remarqua qu'il était venu malgré lui. Il se laissa tomber par terre à côté du lit, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de reprendre forme. Cela lui prit un petit moment mais il réussit à ranger ses ailes noires et à faire disparaître les marques sur sa peau. Essoufflé, il jeta un œil à Xiaoyu, qui avait encore les yeux à demi ouverts. Elle aussi avait une respiration forte et transpirait beaucoup. Son coussin était mouillé, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait pleuré ou mordu le tissu. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Xiaoyu esquissa un léger sourire, comme rassurée que rien de mauvais ne soit arrivé, puis cessa tout simplement lutter pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

* * *

_Bon, lemon un peu bizarre, mais lemon quand même. J'ai un peu lutté pour l'écrire alors j'espère que ça va._

_Je ne sais pas quand je reposterai car je m'en vais bien bientôt dans la capitale du pays du thé et des bus rouges._

_J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient refaire un film Tekken. La compagnie qui a fait l'autre, Crystal Sky, aurait signé pour les droits de 15 films… Bon, pas sûr qu'ils en fassent 15 non plus, mais ça veut surtout dire qu'on ne va pas se débarrasser d'eux aussi facilement. Ils voudraient faire un prequel. Mais un prequel de quoi et de qui (surtout si c'est lié au premier film), telle est la question. _


	19. Sombre éclat

_Ayé ! Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir de quelle vidéo je parlais dans mon précédent message, il s'agit d'une cinématique trailer pour Street Fighter x Tekken d'un combat Jin/Xiao contre Bison/Juri. Vous devriez pouvoir trouver ça sur YouTube, mais en résumé, Xiaoyu veut sauver Jin qui est pris à parti par Bison, mais au final c'est lui qui est obligé de la sauver. Il se met en colère parce que Juri blesse Xiaoyu et finit par se transformer (c'est mignooooon même si je pense que Xiao aurait dû gagner contre Juri et que Namco pourrait officialiser Jin/Xiao parce que ça commence à virer à du grand et stupide voilage de face). Bref, the suite, as promised !_

Sombre éclat

La nuit qui avait suivi fut plus que difficile. Il avait fallu un petit moment à Jin pour comprendre que Xiaoyu était inconsciente et non pas endormie. Son cœur s'était arrêté, et il lui avait fallu un acharnement sans borne pour la faire revenir grâce à un massage cardiaque. Elle se réveilla un instant puis sombra à nouveau. L'équipe médicale que Lars avait fait venir quand il l'avait appelé en urgence l'avait emportée, et il avait fait tout son possible pour l'envelopper dans les draps du lit pour cacher sa nudité. C'était bien loin d'être prioritaire comparé à sa survie, mais ça lui avait semblé nécessaire. Il apprécia moyennement les commentaires d'un des secouristes et s'était apprêté à le lui faire savoir quand Lars l'avait arrêté dans son élan. L'infirmier fut tout de même assez choqué pour ne pas recommencer.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était là, assis dans une des chambres de l'unité médicale du tournoi, à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ce qui n'allait pas se passer de sitôt s'il se référait aux commentaires des médecins.

- Y'a-t-il de la famille à prévenir ? demanda le dernier médecin qui était venu lui rendre visite.

Jin soupira, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes. Il fut reconnaissant à Lars, appuyé de l'autre côté du mur à côté d'Alisa, de répondre à sa place.

- Non, vous pouvez disposer. Il n'y a personne d'autre à appeler.

Ses mots lui firent plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il était le dernier et le seul à prévenir. Peut-être Miharu. Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller faire chercher Panda, mais il s'y refusait. On faisait ce genre de choses quand les personnes étaient sur le point de mourir. Et il était hors de question que cela arrive. Il refusait catégoriquement cette idée. Elle ne mourrait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé.

Il n'avait pas entendu Hwoarang. Il s'était rendu compte de sa présence juste au moment où il l'attrapa par le cou avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t-

Le rouquin s'arrêta, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Jin. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il lui suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre ce qui avait changé. Ou plutôt ce qui était revenu.

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu faire une chose pareille, lança-t-il dents serrées, surtout après tout ce qu'on a tous traversé.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

Hwoarang serra sa prise sur le cou de Jin, et les yeux de ce dernier devenant brillants, quand la voix de Lars intervint.

- Arrête Hwoarang. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle se transforme en monstre, elle aussi ?

Hwoarang jura avant de relâcher Jin.

- J'espère que c'était ta seule et unique raison, enfoiré.

- Je sais que toi et Asuka aviez prévu d'utiliser l'orbe sur Kazuya après la brèche qu'elle aurait créée, continua Lars, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien si après cela nous nous retrouvions avec deux autres démons sur les bras. Ton plan est toujours d'actualité, de toute façon.

- Ça ne règle pas son problème à lui, répliqua-t-il en montrant Jin du pouce.

- Je suis certain qu'il y a d'autres moyens.

- Arrêtez d'en parler comme si ça vous concernait, répliqua Jin qui était resté debout.

- Reste en arrière, le héros tragique. Laisse discuter les adultes, lança Hwoarang sans même se retourner.

- Il y a un moyen, et tu le sais. Sinon, tu te serais pendu depuis longtemps, reprit Lars. Ta mère avait trouvé ce moyen. Ton père était attiré par elle pour cette raison, probablement sans qu'il se sache vraiment. Elle l'a apaisé, même si ce ne fut que pour un temps. Et c'est ce même procédé qui a permis à ta mère de mener sa grossesse à terme sans que tu ne la déchires de l'intérieur.

- Ma mère était l'Elue du clan. Et l'Elue est morte.

- Je sais. Et la seule personne qui s'en rapproche n'est pas mystérieusement « attirée » par toi.

- Elle a même plutôt envie de lui arracher les testicules, à l'heure actuelle, ajouta Hwoarang.

Jin passa le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de visionnage. Il avait pu assister en direct au match de Kazuya et Heihachi. Match qui n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. À peine quelques secondes après le début du combat, son grand-père avait déclaré forfait, prétextant qu'il lui était pour l'instant impossible de battre son fils et qu'il reviendrait quand le moment sera venu. Jin ne comprenait pas la stratégie d'Heihachi. Il avait certes été affaibli par tant de temps dans son coma, mais un Mishima restait un Mishima. Il aurait dû mener et aurait pu participer à ce combat même avec une jambe en moins.

Jin se demanda si Heihachi avait lui aussi compris la stratégie de Kazuya, et avait pour plan de les laisser s'entretuer pour se dresser victorieux sur leurs cendres. Ce serait bien son genre.

Quand cette farce de combat fut terminée, il retourna à son occupation précédente, plus précisément, une étude et relecture poussée de tous les combats passés de Kazuya. Les images avaient plus de vingt ans et étaient de mauvaise qualité, mais il s'en fichait : il devait trouver quelque chose.

Lars avait raison. Quelque chose à un moment donné s'était passé. Quelque chose, même pour peu de temps, avait réussi à renverser Devil. Dans le cas contraire, comment une telle chose aurait été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'aussi pur que sa mère ? En temps normal, il se serait contenté de la détruire, rien de plus. Mais quelque chose était intervenu. Et il devait trouver quoi.

Perdu dans des archives plus vieilles que lui, il n'entendit pas Nina qui fit son entrée derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il voulait dire, répondit-il sans se retourner, le nez dans un carton de cassettes vidéo.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me défilerai. Je t'ai déjà combattu par le passé.

- Oui, tu as essayé de me tuer, aussi. Et tu n'as pas réussi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle, prise d'une colère froide.

Elle lui avait pris des mains la cassette qu'il avait choisie et la reposa dans la boîte, avant de claquer sa main sur le tableau de commandes.

- Si ça avait été elle, tu l'aurais laissée te combattre.

- J'aurais essayé de l'en dissuader aussi, soupira-t-il en reculant sur son siège.

- Mais elle se serait tout de même présentée dans l'arène, et tu l'aurais combattue.

- Oui, c'est fort probable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que ça l'aurait amusée.

Il récupéra la cassette qu'il avait choisie et l'introduisit dans un vieux magnétoscope qui avait été branché au tableau principal.

- Et parce-que ça m'aurait probablement amusé aussi, reprit-il sombrement. Notre combat est inutile, je ne peux pas me retirer de ce tournoi, tu le sais très bien, et je préfère m'économiser quelques côtes cassées et muscles froissés. C'est à toi de déclarer forfait.

- Peu importe les côtes qu'elle te casserait, tu la combattrais tout de même.

- Disons que contrairement à toi, il y a peu de chances qu'elle cherche à me tuer, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est plus moi qui te paie, nuance.

- Lars ne te toucherait jamais.

- Lars n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'argent. Et je ne compte plus les gens qui veulent ma mort.

- Très bien, se redressa-t-elle, réajustant sa robe violette. Le public n'appréciera que l'autre demi-finale tombe à l'eau.

- Mais il aura la finale qu'il veut. On peut toujours organiser des play offs, s'ils s'ennuient trop.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Il la regarda à nouveau et vit qu'elle fixait l'écran de contrôle.

- La finale du deuxième tournoi, répondit-il. Ça aurait pu être un combat intéressant si on ne connaissait pas déjà la fin.

- J'y étais, je te rappelle. Je ne parlais de ça. Mets pause.

Jin s'exécuta et elle pointa son doigt verni de noir sur l'écran, juste à côté de Kazuya qui se tenait la tête, visiblement en lutte avec son démon. En face de lui, Heihachi, avec vingt-cinq ans de moins sur le visage, s'apprêtait à lui infliger le coup de grâce.

- Je ne vois rien, fit-il en regardant.

- Pas lui, juste derrière.

- Une tache blanche. C'est juste un défaut sur la bande parmi d'autres. Tu attendais quoi d'une vieille VHS ?

- Non, c'est autre chose. Recule un peu et mets sur play.

Il soupira mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

La tache restait sur plusieurs secondes, et elle-même semblait bouger. Ou plutôt, elle ondulait. Ce ne pouvait être un simple défaut, pas quand il continuait sur plusieurs images de cette façon.

- Elle disparaît pile au moment où Heihachi le met K.O. La synchronisation est un peu trop parfaite pour que ce soit une simple tâche, lança Nina.

- En effet.

Jin grossit l'image comme il le put. Elle se montra encore plus floue mais en plus d'onduler, on pouvait voir que la tache blanche scintillait. Il avait déjà combattu son père, et jamais il n'avait vu une telle apparition. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient lui dire ce que c'était, les deux seules personnes présentes lors de ce combat. Son père et son grand-père. Ceci était bien loin de la meilleure des perspectives, et même de la pire. Toutes les autres personnes qui auraient pu lui dire de quoi il s'agissait étaient mortes.

Malgré cela, une seule chose importait : il devait identifier cette source de lumière avant sa finale contre Kazuya.

_Finally ! Un peu court, beaucoup de dialogues, mais il fallait expliquer où en était la situation. L'action devrait reprendre au chapitre suivant. J'ai aussi été obligée de me raconter l'histoire en fonction de Jin, vu l'état de l'autre personnage principal. En réfléchissant un peu, vous pourrez très facilement trouver ce qui se cache derrière cette tache blanche, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Pour ceux qui ne trouveront pas, il vous faudra attendre la suite !_

_En parlant de ça, je m'en vais fêter Noël (ainsi que la fin du monde !) sous le solaïl des tropiques. J'y reste jusqu'au 30, sans ordi, donc impossibilité de vous poster la suite._

_En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël, et aussi une Bonne Année puisque je ne vous reverrai pas avant. J'espère que tous vos vœux (du moins, les réalisables !) se réaliseront en 2013 (et les miens aussi, par la même occasion)._

_XOXO_


End file.
